RPG: Cross My Heartstrings
by Demon Casket
Summary: Marco has never been good with the ladies. Even he has said that "Good things don't happen to me." However, his situation takes a rather twisted turn, when his frenemy, Tom, decides to give him a hand. The term 'Girl Trouble'...is about to get a new meaning. Hard Lemonade - graphic sex warning
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: I do not own [Star Vs. the Forces of Evil] or any of its corresponding properties. This is a work of fan fiction, produced without sale or profit. All characters mentioned herein have taken eternal youth potions, have aged a thousand years, and have been brought back in time, by choice, to their regular lives, suffering mental whiplash amnesia from the entire ordeal.

The living room was filled with gleeful chatter, as Star, Janna, Jackie, and Angie sat on the rug, before the brightly crackling fireplace. Marco looked upon the giggling pack of girls, especially Star, happy to see their spirits lifted, even in the light of recent events. It was Jackie that suggested another warm, tightly knit, emergency sleepover, just to help Star get back on her emotional feet again. Janna suggested she needed it too, also mentioning that Glossaryck was strong enough to kick Ludo's butt in a magic match, any day...which Star happily admitted was true, far beyond they all would ever know. Mrs. Diaz was also keen to both cater and attend this haphazardly planned girls night in, since, aside from cooking, she could toss in a few shekels of womanly knowledge into the mix...which the girls were pecking at like hungry crows. She was upbeat, open, and perky for a mature woman, which left few reservations from the trio of younger ladies' lips, especially on asking how she managed to land such a DILF as Mr. Diaz. The giggles were incessant and spirits were healthy and high...and it warmed Marco's heart, putting his mind at ease over Star's well being.

He was smiling, sneaking a peek around the corner of the kitchen's dividing wall, when, suddenly, there came a clattering noise from behind. Marco quickly turned to find Tom nervously biting his lip. He had apparently snuck into their dimension, just above the kitchen island, and landed on a pack of chocolate bars. His burning feet immediately melted them and slipped, knocking an empty metal bowl onto the floor.

"Shhhhhhh!" he hastily whispered to Marco, as he desperately caged his lips with an index finger. "...ayeeemnohhht heeeeeeruh!" he nervously whispered again.

"What was that?!" Star yelled from the living room.

Marco seriously just wanted to bust Tom for his intrusion, but, he also felt an odd tinge of curiosity as to what the hell he thought he was doing. "Uh...bowl, just dropped!" Marco replied. "Sorry!"

"Ohkaaaaay!" Star answered back...followed by a not-quiet-enough statement of, "Oh, Marco, heheheh. So cute when he's clumsy!" to which all the girls, Mrs. Diaz included, giggled in agreement.

Marco was reasonably tweaked. He crossed his arms in great annoyance and approached Tom. "This had better be worth it." he grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, guy. I, uh...I just wanted to see how Star was doing." Tom spoke in a low volume.

Marco gave up some ground and loosened his arms. "She's better." he said in a calmer, relieved tone. "She's laughing, heh. Doing good."

A smile crossed both their mouths in an agreement of ease.

Tom shook himself loose of the feel good trance after a while and got on with his business. "Oh, right..." he said and reached behind him to produce what appeared to be a vintage, hand-held video game. "Here." Tom said. "Sorta...apology for naysaya...and to help you out with the ladies."

Marco was amused, and fairly touched by the gesture. "Wow. I dunno what this would have to do with girls, but, thanks, Tom. That's actually cool of you." He took the game device into his hands and looked it over. "...Candy...Girls?" Marco scrunched his brow and looked back up to Tom.

"Iiit's not what you think." Tom replied, and they both giggled it off.

They stared back at each other with a smirking, awkward smile, a bromance type of smirk that they didn't exactly want to prolong.

"Oh, uh...I, like, gotta go. Can you get that, for me?" Tom asked suddenly, looking at the mess he made with the melted chocolate and their corresponding wrappers. "I'll, uh, replace em." he said and then produced several large...expensive looking chocolate bars in a flash, floating them above the palm of his hand.

"Niiice. European, I'm guessing." Marco asked as he came forward to accept them. He stuffed the game device into his back pocket and then gingerly took the candy bars. There were four of them, easily stretching beyond the reaches of his palm, and they were wrapped in, what appeared to be, colorfully decorated paper foil. Strangely enough, the color of the wrappers matched the colors on the game device, yet, Marco didn't pay much attention to that, at the moment. The deep, rich, hypnotic aroma that wafted from the folds of textured paper was absolutely intoxicating, cleansing his mind of all previous thoughts. "...MMMmmmmm..." Marco purred.

"Hoohyeah. You're not gonna find that anywhere up...here...in any stores or anything. They're custom made."

"Sweeeeet." Marco replied, nearly drooling.

"You enjoy, buddy." Tom said, as he opened up a portal to his netherworld home.

"Thanks, man. You take care." Marco replied and then turned to share his bounty with the ladies.

However, just before Tom closed the portal, a somewhat wicked grin crossed his lips. "...Get ready, Marco," he said, looking over his shoulder. "...it's game time."

He snapped his fingers and the hellish hole he slipped into closed up behind him...

{Warning: Explicit sex scenes ahead}

RPG:

Cross

My

Heartsrings

A Hot 'n Nasty Star Vs. the Forces of Evil Fapfiction

By, Demon Casket

(...hoping I have the juice to finish this one...)


	2. Chapter 1-1 - Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

.

Chapter I.I:

Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

"Helloooo, ladays." Marco said, as he entered the living room. His arms were full of large chocolate bars and they immediately caught everyone's eye. "Ahh come bearing, a-gifts." he said. His cheesy suavitude made Jackie giggle, made Angie blush and cover her smile, and also made Star and Janna smirk with a single raised brow, as if they'd seen him go mad.

However, the girls' reactions towards Marco soon turned into cheerful appreciation, when he started to pass out the lovely, aromatic bars of confectionary love. Just as Marco was affected moments before, the ladies became absolutely entranced after they took a whiff or two.

"Woooow, Marco these are...mmmm...really nice candy bars!" Star nearly groaned her pleasure. "Where'd they come from?"

"Oh, that's right. Tom dropped by, just now, wanting to check up on you, Star, and, well, he didn't know if you wanted to see him, see him, so, he just asked me. I basically said we're all doing better."

Star managed a warm, little smile. "Aww. That's sweet of him." she cooed. "So? He gave us these to kinda loosen us up?"

"Nah...he, uh...he stepped on the actual chocolates we had set aside for the smores, 'n...melted them. These are...replacements."

Starting with Star, all the girls, at first, began holding in their laughter, sounding like a bunch of balloons that were spewing air under high pressure, then, they started howling like hyenas, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Heheh, yeah, I guess that is pretty funny." Marco floundered, somewhat regretting that he let the little bit of information out. "I'll, uh...go clean up his mess."

"Oh, could you be a toootal sweetie pie and bring back the marshies 'n graham crackies so we can start up our s'mores?" Star asked, bouncing where she sat.

"Sure. No problem." Marco replied.

After Marco wiped up Tom's mess, he recalled stuffing the small gaming device into his back pocket. He reached back and grasped it, trying to take it out to have a proper look, but, the strangest, eerie thing happened as he brought it forward. It seemed to lose its weight, even its very essence. It almost felt like it turned into jelly in his hand and lost any solid presence whatsoever. Then, just as Marco brought it into the light, it faded into nothingness. It was as if he brought the ghost of it up beside him, and, now, there was nary any scrap of evidence that it even existed, save for a few flittering magic embers that dissipated into the ether. He was beside himself then. He questioned if he had held it at all, but, he was certain he felt it and pulled it out. What's more, he definitely recalled Tom giving it to him and feeling the extra girth pressing against his rump, for the past few minutes. What in the world...

"Marcohhh! Ya bringin' the munchies or what?" Star called from the other room.

"Oh. Y-yeah! Be right there!" Marco replied, slightly shaken, but, he soon came of the mindset to get back to what he was previously doing. He set aside the happening, at least for now, as he began gathering some boxes of grahams and some bags of large marshmallows. What he'd just witnessed, he could not explain, without Tom's help...and he left it at that.

Now, back in the living room, they all began setting up a well oiled assembly line. Marco was manning the marshmallow toasting station at the fireplace (mainly because they all bumped heads when they all tried to roast at once), Janna was breaking up grahams into bite-sized bits next to Jackie, who was breaking up candy bars, and, at the very end of the assembly line, Star was found bussing the toasted marshmallows to their landing spot, where Angie and Star delicately placed cracker, chocolate, mallow, and cracker together to create a lovely, plate of edible candy islands. After Mrs. Diaz retrieved a tall tower of red plastic cups and a gallon of milk from the fridge, the evening was in full swing.

Marco felt a bit like a literal fifth wheel, as the girls chattered on, since they were mostly talking about things he didn't seem concerned with. He was happy for Star, of course, but, he began feeling like he should simply excuse himself to his room. On top of this, despite the ladies' praises of Tom's custom chocolate...Marco didn't seem to taste what they tasted, no matter how many s'mores he had. In fact, he could barely taste chocolate in the chocolate at all. His night felt a little cold shouldered, but, things began to change, when the topic turned to boys...and sex.

"So, Mrs. Diaz," Janna began, intensely curious, "what was your, you know...first time like?"

The girls began giggling like the schoolgirls they were, while Angie softly did the same.

Marco expected her to be a bit disgusted by the question, but, she in fact did the opposite.

"Well, girls. My first time was a little...lackluster." Angie began. "I mean, we both kinda didn't know what to do, so, we both expected something utterly magical to happen, which didn't, so, in the end, we were a liiitle disappointed."

"Awwwwooohhhhh..." the girls groaned, suddenly drooping.

"Ohh, but don't worry, girls," Angie continued, "the first time may not be the behhhst, buuuut...I'll put it this way...I don't keep my figure just to keep myself happy."

"Hehhyou mean, Mr. Diaz..." Jackie pushed, and the girls began giggling and blushing immediately.

"Oh...he's a looooove machine." Mrs. Diaz finally capped this measure of the conversation and the girls began kicking and screaming with laughter.

Marco, thoroughly and officially wierded out, felt like a colony of ants was crawling around in his jammies. "Ahhooookay, that's Marco's cue to take an early night." he said, as he jumped up and tried to leave.

"Awww! Marcoooooh, c'mahhhhhn!" Star pleaded with him, in her typical, puppy dog way...complete with quivering jaw.

"Yeah, Marco, why don't'cha stay?" Jackie encouraged, which practically froze him in place.

"You might be able to lend us some...insights." Janna then suggested, jarring him from his trance with Jackie and somewhat strengthening his resolve to leave.

Then, "Oh, Marco..." Angie said, gently pressing upon his shoulders and urging him to sit back down...which he did, "...come on, sweetie. You might learn something...and so might we!"

The girls giggled then, as Marco's heart filled with fear. Heaven only knew what the ladies had going on in their minds, when Mrs. Diaz was championing the cause.

Meanwhile, in the underworld...

Tom was furiously button mashing on his XXXCube666 when a notification popped up and chimed in on him at the bottom of the screen. 'Marco has signed in' it said.

"Wow. That was fast." Tom commented, as he quickly signed out of his current game and began reaching around, somewhere beside his chair, soon retrieving a VR helmet. "I guess I shoulda given him more credit."

His eyes began glowing and he spread his arms wide. He levitated the helmet down onto his head and chanted gibberish, casting a spell, stopping only after the helmet was secured upon him.

The screen in his helmet was displaying the XXXCube's home page, where several columns and rows of tiles were displayed. One tile in particular, which Tom nudged the screen's cursor over to, was entitled 'Candy Girls'. He clicked on it, and, immediately, the screen went blank, except for a small progress bar in the center screen, topped with the caption 'Initiating Uplink...'

"...Okay, let's see..." he said, talking to himself...for now. "...Whadawegot heeeerrrrrrr..."

Mrs. Diaz had somehow snaked the conversation into some kind of detailed romance novel about how Mr. Diaz likes to give it to her. It was getting so naughty and steamy that Marco swore he caught the girls rubbing and squeezing themselves in odd places, when they thought he wasn't looking. Of course, the fact that Angie had loosened up her robe and was nearly handing out roadmaps on how to please a sexually well adjusted woman's body didn't help Marco feel any better. He hadn't seen his own mom act like this before. Hell...he hadn't seen ANY women act like this before, and it was downright freaking him out.

Marco was in the middle of thinking up some excuse, ANY excuse, to get his butt out of there, when...

...BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT...

...It was as if he felt an electric current surge through his body. He wanted to look around at himself to see if something went wrong...but he couldn't. He couldn't move his head...he couldn't move his arms...and, most importantly...he couldn't speak.

"Helooooooooo, Marcohhhhh." Tom's voice rustled in his head like an old AM radio. "And I thought you didn't get around, buddy. Looks like you proved me wrong!"

'Tohhhm?!' Marco thought, his internal voice bouncing around his head as if he was in an empty chamber.

"Oiiiiyyyy...easy on the volume there, pal. I can hear you just fine."

'Tom?! What the heck is going on?!'

"It's just like I said, bro. We got this! I am gonna help you get some ladies into your back pocket, even if it kills me!"

'Wh...what?! N-no! Youg...you get outta my head, rrrright now! I do NOT want ANY HELP from y...'

Tom 'muted' Marco's 'mic', blocking out any thoughts coming from him. "Eeesh, Marco. Take it easy." Tom then said. "You're gonna love this, buddy. Trrrust meeeee."

Most of the girls around Marco were fairly entranced by Mrs. Diaz's graphic depictions on marital relationships, so, they didn't notice how Marco was oddly raising his arms and testing out his legs. This was Tom's doing, of course, as he was testing out 'his' new limbs.

Tom began casually scanning the room through Marco's eyes. "Lookee...lookee...what do we have here?" He said, all the while, Marco was screaming at him while muted. "Wellll...we have the lovely Star Butterfly, I think we're gonna have to ride that one out together, Marco. She's not exactly someone I'd just let you have to yourself, eheheh. Aaaaand, oooh, who is this hottie? Jackie Lynn Thomas, huh?"

Marco gasped. 'You keep your...my...OUR...WHATEVER! Hands off, pal!' Marco screamed...uselessly.

"Ohh, feels like you guys are into each other, huh? But haven't hit the sack yet?! Oh, we are gonna fix that, don't worry." Tom wickedly grumbled with a smile. He then caught a virtual image of Marco in the top corner of his screen, panicking in hysterics. "Ohh, don't worry, Marco. It'll be all you. I won't feel a thing." Tom then said. His words did little to console Marco's tortured soul, which was, by all accounts, reasonable. "Aaaaand, moving on...ooh, who's the little army brat, Marco? Mmm...Janna...history of torment and teasing with you, huh? Well, she's not as fine as Jackie, but, she's still pretty cute, herself. We'll see what we can do with her. She looks like she'd be into some pretty kinky stuff, if you ask me..."

Marco went wide eyed with that one. 'You're freaking crazy, Tom!' he screamed. Again, his cries fell upon deaf ears.

"And finally...ooh...speaking of kinky...check this hottie out. Definite MILF status, Marco. I have got to get you some of that!" Tom said, looking over Mrs. Diaz's large, fully developed, bubble busted figure.

Marco's eyes damn near popped out of his head at that. No matter how many times he screamed 'THAT'S...MY...MOHHHHHHM!", he still could not be heard.

"Lesseee..." Tom continued. Both Marco's and Tom's visions then phased into a strange type of vision. Everything was black and white, except for a strange sort of twine that connected the girls and Marco together. "Ohh, so you ALL ate the chocolate, huh? Well, I guess that makes it easier." Tom said. It took Marco a while to understand, but, he soon guessed what was going on. The chocolate was enchanted, and now, somehow, all who shared it were connected by some kind of string.

'What the heck is that thing, Tom?' Marco screamed into the silence.

Tom naturally couldn't hear what Marco said, but, he was keen on reading his lips. "Oh, that? Heheh, don't worry 'bout it, Marco. It shall reveal its glorious cause in time."

Marco could do nothing but shudder as a chill rippled through his spine.

After a few moments of flicking virtual switches, check boxes, and buttons, Tom finally said, "Alright, Marco! We're all geared up here! Don't worry, buddy. Your woman troubles are over!"

Tom reverted Marco's vision back to normal, save for a few strange, graphically projected meters and bars that remained in his periphery. Also, he could still see the strange, glowing yarn that connected him to the other ladies, heart to heart it seemed, and it certainly made him feel uneasy.

"Alrighty, bro. I'm gonna return control back to you now, and, I'll be checking up to see if you need any help, from time to time...oh...and, one other thing..." Tom's voice suddenly turned grim and demonic, "...NOT A WORD OF THIS TO STAR OR ANYONE ELSE...ORR ELSE. Don't forget...I can make Naysaya look like a Sunday school picnic."

Marco, who was ready to scream for Star's help, suddenly, mentally, clammed up...soon physically clamming his mouth shut, as control was restored to him. He was being held hostage in his own body, and there was nothing he could do about it. Just as well, for all he knew, as he stared at the strange, glowing string that tied him and the ladies together, he considered that they too might be at risk. So, he shut himself up and behaved, stifling any urge to try to give Star a hint to his current situation.

The night grew late and the slumber party progressed smoothly, save for the fact that Marco was doing his best to hide his paranoia. Despite the hot potato being passed to him several times, he managed to shrug off most of the awkward, sexual, teasing questions the girls tried to poke him with. He thought it was mean...they thought it was cute. It could have gone on forever, but, they all were growing a bit weary and they agreed that it was time to hit the hay. In all of this, Marco had somehow managed to forget the bit of malware corrupting his body. His flashy, new heads up display would have reminded him that Tom could chime in at any time, but, he was fairly distracted by a certain concern. His thoughts moved to Jackie and how she might not be so comfortable tonight, especially if she was one of three in Star's bed.

They had all made it up the stairs when Marco finally suggested, at the risk of being a little too forward, "Uh, hey, Jackie. If you want, you can use my bed, tonight."

"...Wah?" Jackie turned around, shocked at Marco's, what she thought, bold statement. Even Janna and Star stopped and stared a while.

"I mean, I'd hate to think of all three of you trying to share space in that one bed, and, I don't really wanna make you sleep on the floor..."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, that's sweet, Marco."

"...Does that mean that you're gonna put your mom's suggestions to...practical use?" Janna teasingly butted in. Both she and Star began giggling.

"Sugges...wah? NOHH!" Marco recoiled at Janna's words, as usual.

"Well...I wouldn't mind..." Jackie spoke, looking away. In all honesty, Marco couldn't tell if she was being serious.

Marco was about to say that he was planning on taking the couch in the living room, but...

...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTT...


	3. Chapter 1-2 - Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

.

Chapter I.2:

Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

'ToooOOOOOHHHHHHMMM!' Marco screamed, in thought. He knew it. He was not in control of himself anymore.

"Holy jeebus, Marco! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna have to mute you for good!" Tom replied.

'Don't...you...DARE!'

"Oh, good glob, Marco. She's practically shoving herself at you, and, whadayadoo? NOTHING! DISGRACEFUL! Jeeeez! You have got to step it up, pal!"

'I do not! I...I'm taking it slow! Besides! This is none of your...'

"Ohh, dude, I'm making it my business, cause...guess what...I'm gonna do you the biggest favor of your life, pal. You're gonna lose your 'V' card today...with the girl of your dreams." Tom replied in a somewhat sultry voice. "Oh yeah, and, before you go freaking out again, since I just KNOW you're gonna just be spitt'n out all your moral vitriol at me...you're muted. Enjoy the ride, buddy...it's gonna be a...bumpy one, heheh."

'TOHH...'

'Marco's' eyes suddenly went a little fiery. The string between him and Jackie began to resonate with a red, hot aura and she seemed to go weak, when their eyes connected. "...Ohhh...well...I just might take you up on that offer." he said, in a voice that was his...yet not.

Jackie gasped, under her breath. 'Marco's' stare and gravitating smile pierced through her playfulness and pushed her to go serious. He made parts of her body throb with anticipation as his presence seemed to cradle her with unseen arms. She had never seen him so bold before. Janna and Star only giggled in reply, thinking it was only playful banter, but, they didn't feel what Jackie was feeling.

"Actually, I thought I'd do the, uh, noble thing and take the couch..." Marco suggested, acting like a gentleman as per his previously logged thoughts, but, Jackie pressed forward.

"You're...not gonna just leave me in your strange, new room...alone? Are you?" she said in a nearly lost, pleading tone and slowly ensnared one of his arms in hers. She held it tightly against her body, well enough to feel her heart beat.

Star and Janna stood in awe, laughing no longer.

"If you insist..." Marco said, "...I can give you the grand tour."

Jackie was utterly lost in his eyes, feeling that she wasn't clinging on to the same boy from downstairs...but a man. "...I'd like that." she said, nearly pressing her body forward to receive a kiss. It was as if the world had ceased to exist. Even Janna and Star's shifting sounds and gasps did nothing to affect them.

Marco leaned backward, guiding Jackie to the threshold of his room, allowing her to come forward in ultra slow motion, until they could feel their breaths blast, hot and heavy, across each other's lips. With his free hand, Marco opened the portal to his private chambers, and, an astonished pair of girls, Janna and Star, only caught the slightest glimpse of a hungry, uninhibited, very, very grownup kiss...before the door was slammed shut behind them.

Star and Janna were beside themselves then.

"Di...did that just happen?" Janna questioned, both of their eyes still fixated upon the closed door, several feet away.

"A-ayeeeedunno?" was all Star could say in reply.

They stood there still, dumbfounded...lost, and, it was several minutes before Janna finally said, "...Uh, yeah, sooo...time for bed...r-riiight?"

"Y-yeahhhh, totally, totally, totally...Bedtime." Star replied, and they clumsily pulled themselves into Star's room.

[Sooo, yeah, what's with this little bit here? I'm kinda releasing this part as a teaser; an apology (kinda) for the previous bit of chapter which was, in my opinion, not up to snuff as per my usual quality; and, I just had to share this bit early with you guys, heheh.]


	4. Chapter 1-3 - Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

.

Chapter I.3:

Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

It couldn't be said for certain whether Jackie dragged Marco against herself, or, whether Marco, in a swift act of pure, animal passion, captured Jackie and pressed her against the thick, unyielding planks of the door behind her, but, needless to say, they both welcomed all of it, feasting upon each other's lips like wolves in a frenzy.

"Mmmph..." Jackie moaned into Marco's mouth, as they sucked kiss after kiss, heads tilted and lips making lovely, sloppy smacks off each other while their tongues hungrily twirled and twirled between. Jackie's hands wrenched Marco closer against her body as his thirsty palms and digits explored over her back. His hands were ravenous as they slid around, just above her buttocks, and then passionately gripped and pressed into the firm, shapely buns themselves. This sent fiery shocks through her bottom, jolting Jackie through her loins and discovering that she liked it when he hungrily took hold of her ass. Then, his hands flew up to her shoulder blades to press her upper body towards him, forcing a deeper, firmer kiss. The simple change of pressure seemed to make it more delicious, as Jackie moaned "Mmmmmm..." into Marco's mouth.

But this all was not only new and nearly terrifying to Marco...he didn't know any of it, no such actions nor reasons for this at all. It was Tom who was mashing buttons and swiveling both thumbsticks on his controller, for, he knew what to do and why. He paid attention to the flashing, filling, and rising bars of Jackie's excitement meters, strewn all around Marco's vision. He was sexually skilled, and it was a thing to behold...but it was aaaaaaall Marco when it came to feeling it.

It didn't matter that he was muted. He could NOT talk at all. The virtual avatar of Marco, stuffed into one of the upper corners of Tom's screen, showed Marco simply dazed and hazed over. His eyes rolled backward on occasion, as he felt the soft, wet, scorching pleasure of this golden beauty before him delicately eat of his lips as if she was tonguing the molten core of a lava cake. Her hot, passionate lips devoured his tender flesh and her juicy tongue wrestled with his, all sending constant streaks of pleasure down through the core of his body, making his avatar writhe, engulfed with pleasure. Marco's senses were so overwhelmed that he didn't even have room to think of right or wrong for his situation. There was no thought of being, here. There was only being, in the here and now...and all he could think, in so many mental words, was that it was gooooood. Yet, they hadn't even gotten started.

As they continued to take of each other's lips, Jackie moved - in one swift, mindless motion - grabbing Marco's hungry, worshiping hands and shoving them under her cute, little, spaghetti stringed tank top...right onto her tender, budding breasts.

Marco's nervous system lit up with an electrical storm. He could feel the wonderful softness of her tender mounds and the gentle heat that erupted from her large, stiff nipples. Her body seemed to answer back with its own appreciation, pressing firmer against his attentive hands, and her stiff, lovely peaks kissed and teased at his fingers with electrified, butterfly kisses. Tom began making Marco's hands grab, firm yet tenderly, all over her womanly range, teasing her with firmly massaging palms and playfully heightening her nipples' sweet sensitivity with some pinching and rolling between his thumb and forefinger. Jackie pulled her lips back off of Marco then, as she felt shocks of soft and hard pleasure charge through her body. "Ouaghhh!" she moaned into the air, as her youthful hills were scaled by 'Marco's' skillful hands. She could soon do nothing more than receive, as Marco began kissing down her chin...down her neck...and then soon raised the curtains of her body, dragging the lower boundaries of her top upward and upward, until, revealed to him only in the cool shade of moonlit darkness, her sweet, tender breasts were bare, beautiful...and hypnotizing.

"...You have good taste in women, Marco." Tom commented, stunned at Jackie's natural beauty.

'...Yeah.' was all Marco could say. Though Tom didn't hear Marco's thought, he was sure that they were in agreement.

"We're going in easy, buddy." Tom then said, though Marco wasn't exactly listening. "I want you to remember what you feel, today."

Jackie watched as Marco came forward, slowly. He began caressing her young, perky mountains with the contours of his face, teasing her with his soft cheeks, his tickling nose, and his worshiping lips. Tom let him have this much: that Marco could have control of his eyes back...so he could close them, slowly, in an honest expression of pure ecstasy. He was in utter heaven, as he began placing kiss after kiss, orbiting the slopes of her excited flesh, and soon opening his mouth to begin feasting upon the tender cherries atop these sweet sundaes. Any hostile thought in Marco's mind had melted away. He and Jackie were in complete surrender.

"Hhhhhhahhhhh..." Jackie huffed as she rested against the door behind her. Marco's hot, slippery lips and juicy tongue began filling her breast with smooth, slowly rising heat. He suckled hungrily upon her and slowly twirled his burning muscle over and over again around her stiff, sensitive little buds, savoring the taste of her body. Her hands fell back against the door and she involuntarily began trying to grip into the wood, as he embraced her precious mounds of flesh with his hands and continued to tenderly taste upon them. Certainly, he could make a night of this, simply staying here and giving her pleasure that seemed to take her body entire, but, Tom wanted Marco to know that there were 'funner' places on a ladies body than just these beauties.

Marco began trailing downward, across Jackie's smooth, trim naval...or, more accurately, Tom made Marco start going southward. Marco began getting nervous. He didn't exactly know what was next on the menu, until Tom started pushing his face to kiss and tease upon the delta of Jackie's lower body. Her thin pajama shorts didn't do much to hide the contours of her womanhood's lips, nor the intense heat that embraced his lips when he touched. Marco wanted to panic...but Tom didn't let him. He even retook control of Marco's eyes, lest he stopped looking the part...or just plain started to look like a big-eyed psycho, when he was supposed to be enjoying this. Besides, Tom had a hunch that, after he got over the initial shock...he'd be loving every second of what came next.

'Marco' began firmly grasping and massaging the full, lovely handfuls of Jackie's rump, as he kissed and pressed his lips into the hot spot between Jackie's thighs. He kissed firmly and nearly motioned to suck upon the cloth, lipping the thin lining deeper against Jackie's tender petals and making her go wild with anticipation.

She looked down upon him, nervously anticipating his next move. "You gonna eat me, Marco?" she asked, a hazy, enchanted smile glowing upon her face.

Although 'Marco' smiled, Marco was quite confused by the phrase. '...Eat?' he queried. To which Tom, seeing the confused look upon Marco's avatar's face, swiftly answered, "...No, it doesn't hurt her, stupid. Just watch and learn..."

"...With pleasure." the smooth words came out of 'Marco's' mouth, making Jackie drink in a hard breath.

Soon, Jackie was helping Marco tug down the garter of her Pajama bottom.

...

"...No...panties..." 'Marco' half asked and raised a brow.

Jackie raised a hand to her lips and giggled in reply.

"Were you...planning...on getting me onto you?"

"...My lips...are sealed." Jackie replied, deviously.

"Well then...I guess I'll have to...unseal them, for you." 'Marco' said...and then slowly dove in for the kill.

'FFFfffff...' Jackie sipped in a hard, cold breath through her teeth, as she felt Marco's lips begin to nibble at her warm, puffy outer labia. Marco, who Tom gave back the expression of his eyes in absolute confidence, closed his eyes as his lips caressed and tenderly bit into the large, fleshy, kissable labia before him. The warmth of her womanhood radiated into his lips and face, spilling her body's expression of love into his. He gripped onto her buttocks yet again and pulled her body firmer against his, as he began slowly wagging his face, back and forth, into her womanhood, until it began kissing him with her soft, juicy inner meats. "Hhhhhahhh..." Jackie moaned in a huff, and her hands began pressing firmly against the back of his head, her fingers slithering through his jet black weave and expressing just how appreciative she was for what he was doing to her. Yet, this was still even a foreplay's foreplay, as 'Marco's' true skill with pussy was yet to be revealed.

He continued to caress her with his lips, stroking and stroking them up and down the length of her tender, puffy flesh, until he relieved his hands from their grip upon her perky cheeks and brought them forward to assist upon his meal. With his left, he gently set his thumb and forefinger to the sides of her clitoris. With his right, he gingerly spread the puff of her outer labia...revealing the sticky, shimmering, musky glory of her lovely, womanly rose.

Although Tom's mind was still present, in fair, Marco was gone, entranced by the answer to life, it seemed, and seduced by the hot, animal musks that invaded his senses. Marco didn't know what Tom was about to make him do. All that he knew was that he wanted him to do it...and do it he did. Marco opened his mouth wide and began gently, teasingly, tonguing, lick by lick, up and through the folds of Jackie's sweet, sticky pussy. Each inner petal received its own personal time with his slippery muscle, as he tasted up the delicate ridges and edges and licked all over them, parting from these tasty lips only to give some soft, slow, gentle attention to the tiny candy button sitting above this delicious apparatus.

"Hhhhhahhh! Ohh gahhhd, Marco..." Jackie moaned as she instinctively spread her legs wider and wider apart, accommodating Marco's soft, baby face and pressing herself harder, down onto his mouth. She moaned constantly as Marco continued to lick firm and tender, up and down her sweet, tasty slit, and then pause to gently massage into her little, fleshy jewel. He tongued and tongued constantly, all the while making her hotter, juicier, and louder, as she climbed closer to the edge of any tolerance for pleasure she thought she had. She began moaning and shifting about madly, grabbing onto Marco's hair as if she was riding a wild stallion, and, as she shoved her body onto him and his face into hers, 'Marco' moved to open his mouth nice and wide and laid his tongue broadly over the whole of her hot, juicy womanhood and began massaging a firm, constant, circling stroke, pleasuring and tasting her sweet, little clitoris and savory slit. "Aghhhh!" Jackie shuddered as she felt Marco's tongue give her pussy a firm, constant, worshiping massage. Her body was getting so well done that her pussy came molten hot and began spilling a hot, glorious stream of love juice, all over Marco's tongue...and still he went on, licking and pressing, stroking hard into her lips and clitoris and juicing her thankful cunt for all she had. Jacky groaned. She shuddered. She all but dug her fingers into his, as she let out a constant, pleasing moan of extreme ecstasy, and rolled her eyes back in her head, beginning to see stars.  
"HHHHHHH...STOP! STOPHHHH! AHHHHHHHhhhhhh..." she groaned, as her delicate, oversensitive flower could handle no more than mere kissing, and Marco released her of his pleasure torturous lips.

They both settled there a moment, pressing with each other against the door. They huffed and puffed, hot, steamy breaths, pushing through the air, almost as thick as smoke. Marco, exhausted from his efforts, as well as all this sweet, sensual excitement, rested his head upon Jackie's overpleasured nether regions, as Jackie embraced his head with her palms and fingertips and rested herself as well against the solid planks of the door. After she had regained most of her breath, Jackie looked down upon her sweet loverboy and gently used her fingers to guide his chin and look up at her. She smiled then. He smiled back. She soon took hold of the lapels of his pajama top and began dragging him up to come face to face with her. With a thankful, taken, helpless look in her eyes, she pulled him forth and took his glistening, love juice laden lips onto hers, so she could give him a deep, appreciative kiss. And their feelings only echoed in how their arms wrapped and slid around each other like pairs of mating snakes. What Marco didn't realize was that Tom had released his clutches of him, shortly after Jackie had lovingly climaxed all over his mouth, and that he was in complete, expressive control.

"Mmmmmmmhhh..." Jackie moaned as she retreated of him and their lips parted with a delicious, little smack. "...I looove you." she said.

"Ayeee loooooove you tooh." Marco quickly replied. Both of their voices melted with deep, sultry tones.

"...I want you inside of me." Jackie huffed. "...Now."

BZZZZZZZZZZTTTT

Tom caught Marco's panic, just in time.

'...Thh...thank you.' Marco weakly squeaked.

"No problem, buddy." Tom replied. "Heh...sorry for getting you into this, but...I hope it's, at least, an...educational experience."

Marco and Tom laughed a bit in reply. 'No...please...let the lesson go on.' Marco said.

Tom was actually touched by that. He thought a bit then, of something to do and say...and quickly, as 'Marco's' silence would soon leave Jackie hurt and confused. Then...

"Your wish..." 'Marco' began...and then swept Jackie off her feet, cradling her body across his arms like a newlywed bride and making her yelp, excitedly and uncontrollably. "...Is my command." Marco ended his sentence, making the both of them giggle.

And as he drifted her over to his bed, soon beginning to lay her softly upon the cool, moonlit sheets thereof, their eyes caught and their faces eased into a trance...a lost, loving gaze that seemed unbreakable.

"...Make love to me, Marco." Jackie said. "Do it to me good."

Taken and enchanted by this sweet, soft, yet sturdy beauty before him, he was released by Tom, in absolute faith, to give his reply.

"...As the lady wishes." was all he said, and came in for another, tender, honest kiss.

Tom had to admit, even he was impressed by that one.


	5. Chapter 1-4 - Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

.

Chapter I.3:

Malevolent Moonlight Mambo

Angie lay in bed, awake, restless, hot, and bothered. She couldn't tell whether it was the chocolate, the glossing over previous sessions of glorious sex with Raphael, or something else she didn't quite consider, but, she was in downright need of a good fucking.

She rustled around, turning towards a digital clock on a nearby dresser, so she could see what time it was. 1:00 am, the clock said. Thus, she was a bit troubled.

She turned again, this time towards Raphael, who was sleeping and snoring like a wild bear, and propped herself up on an elbow. She began shaking Mr. Diaz by the shoulder, saying, "...Honey? Honey, wake up. I...need a little..."

"...Nnnnnhhh, ohh, honey. Maybe manyana. Is too tired and I'm too late...zzzz..." Raphael said.

Angie couldn't be sure if he was answering or if he was talking in his sleep.

It had been this way for about two weeks, thus far, and Mrs. Diaz was getting absolutely antsy. Raphael had gotten a contract for some big corporation to do marble sculptures for their lobby, and, although it was excellent work...it wreaked havoc on their sex life. He was spending around fourteen, sometimes sixteen, hours a day, hammering into hard, disobedient rock. All the while, Angie was needing him to hammer something of hers that was far more supple. But, within all reason, he had neither time nor strength to do so of late, and Mrs. Diaz was indeed paying for it.

She lay there in bed, in soft, silken robes, dipping her hands into the confines thereof, and teased herself, attempting to please her body and answer its needs. She moaned softly, touching her large, heaving breasts and hungrily sensitive nipples, and stroked her burning cunt as it was hungry for some good meat to satisfy its cravings, but, these actions did little to help her. She wanted to wrap her legs around a nice, hulk of a man and ride or be ridden until she gushed rivers from her tight little flower. She wanted her nipples to be sucked on with ravenous abandon and her pussy to be tongued without mercy. She wanted a man to make a ten course meal out of her...but all she had now was her fingers. She stroked her juicy little slit, wondering if she should make the fuss of getting up and grabbing one of her vibrators, but, she knew something so inhuman would feel even more useless than her live digits right now.

"Hhhhahhhhh..." she sighed, considering if she should just plain blow her husband in his sleep and ride him without mercy, but, she knew he didn't deserve that. He gave his back for his family and needed his rest.

So, she kicked off her covers, as she was far too hot to sleep with them on, and continued petting her hot, little pussy - lips, clit, and hole - doing her best to stroke every spot she could and tried to find release. Alas, her mind was just not into it.

Just then, she heard a sweet, sensual moan come from one of the girls and wondered if something was wrong. Well, she at first wondered if something was wrong, but, she knew that tone before, having spewed it from her own mouth when Mr. Diaz was so engaged with her. This intrigued her and a wide eyed smile came across her face.

"Marco? Is that you?" she whispered and thought for a moment. It could be the girls just having fun with each other, but, then she considered, wouldn't there be more voices than that. "...And it was Jackie..." she said to herself, getting even more interested by the minute.

Mrs. Diaz stealthily threw her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up into a stand, and then crept towards the door to investigate...

Star and Janna were lying in bed, wide awake and wide eyed as hell.

"...Did you HEAR that?" Janna asked Star, with both of them focused towards the bed's canopy.

"Yeah." Star replied. "Was that Jackie?"

"Definitely."

"What is Marco DOING to her?" Star said, concerned...and possibly jealous.

"...Guess." was all Janna said.

They fell silent for a little while, certain they knew what each other was thinking.

"...Let's go bust 'em!" Janna said, a streak of madness and her own brand of jealousy coursing through her veins.

"No!" Star said as she grabbed at Janna's shoulder, halting her from leaping out of bed. "They deserve their privacy...no matter how bad we might wanna..." Star didn't finish her sentence. She didn't quite know how and, just as well, she didn't want to admit everything, even to herself.

"...But I wanna see!" Janna spoke plainly, knowing Star was just as brimming with desire.

Star thought for a moment, adamant about letting Jackie know what she could do to alleviate their curiosities, but, she herself was just too damned curious and it drowned out any common sense she possibly had to restrain her hand.

"...I have a way." Star said, "But you can't tell ANYONE, anyone that I can do this...got that?!"

"Absolutely!" Janna answered swiftly, excited about the ordeal in its entirety.

Star pulled her wand out from under her pillow. They both tossed off their covers and sat up on their knees, soon waiting for the spell to be cast.

"...I summon the All Seeing Eye..." Star began, "To tear a hole into the sky..."

Angie had just reached the frame of Marco's door, all the while hearing the intensifying song of Jackie's moans. She was so hot that she felt like a match, fresh in ignition.

With great, nervous anticipation, and hoping that they were too engaged with each other to notice, Mrs. Diaz took hold of the door knob and slowly...slowly...slowly began turning it, until it stopped. She then pressed upon it, barely nudging it, until there was enough space between the door and its frame to peek through. What she saw not only shocked and astonished her...it made her burn hotter with envy.

Angie watched as Marco had his face stuffed between Jackie's wide, open legs, eating the living daylights out of her hot, steamy pussy. He took wide, sucking kisses off of her juice laden hole and then capped his lips over her to begin tonguing and tonguing her with merciless abandon. It all looked so good and Jackie seemed to be in such a pleasured haze that even Angie could almost feel him swab and lick around her own hungry cunt.

"Oh my god, Marco!" Mrs. Diaz groaned in a whisper, as she watched her son give Jackie's body some love that it was barely able to handle. Wanting to join in on what she saw, she half consciously reached down into her own robes and started stroking and stroking several digits over her own burning pleasure box, pressing and sloshing with firm, broad movements and imagining that it was Marco's tongue savoring her body's flavor. Angie began panting and huffing heated breaths through the doorway, as she mindlessly allowed herself to be virtually eaten out by her little boy. She had to stop herself, several times, and fight off the urge to see what happened if she tried to join in, since she was certain she wouldn't be welcome to their hot, little soiree. Still, she stayed, sloshing and sloshing away, her pussy thanking her for giving it to herself, extra hard. Yet, it was still barely enough to satisfy her body's hunger, and, it only fed and grew a monster of burning lusts for her little boy.

"Hohhh, Marcohh..." she moaned, as she continued to spectate this unbearable sex theatre. And, she continued on, just waiting for her son to make the next step, so she could slip some fingers into her own body and hand pump juice out of her tight, lustful flesh. "...Makehhh...mommeeh...prouduh!"

Janna and Star watched on in disbelief through the wide, cat's eye portal before them. The look on Jackie's face made them wish they could switch places on a whim. The tonguing motions made by Marco, hidden within his mouth as he swallowed Jackie's pussy whole, made them imagine and touch themselves in simulated sex as well.

"Hahh...hahhh...hahhhh...damn!" Janna moaned, raging and lost in lustful jealousy. "Why's...he gotta be...doing her so...oughhh...goooohhhd!" Janna grumbled a sexy sentence of heated gibberish.

"Yeahh...hhhMarcohhh! Why you gottah...fuuuuhhuuhhhkkkh!" Star squealed as she imagined his tongue in place of her fingers.

Janna stayed upright and stroked, stroked, stroked, punishing her pussy as her PJs clung around her thighs, exposing her lovely hips and pelvic regions to the world. Star, on the other hand, fell backward with her panties dangling around her ankles and her nightie tugged all the way up her body, to reveal her own pair of cherry topped, sweetly budding breasts for...well, actually, no one but Janna could see them at this time...not that her attention was even remotely around Star. The girls half hated and half enjoyed their Marco/Jackie theatre, almost worshiping the boy for all his sexual, skillful glory. All was hot and constant, until Jackie began groaning for Marco to make the next step.

"Ohhhh! Shit, Marcohh! Stop eating me and fuck my brains out alreadeeeeh!" Jackie spewed, sensual mindlessness gloriously spilling from her cute, huffing lips. "I need you to fill me uhhuhhhhhp!"

Tom, by now, was certain that Jackie was well lubricated and began making preparations to fulfill the lady's...subtle request.

Marco simply stayed amazed at how a woman's body reacted under such actions. It was all mesmerizing to him. However, his trance was broken when Tom made Marco savagely strip his body of clothes. He was fairly self-conscious as to how Jackie would receive him, and, what Marco perceived, his lack of a physique.

Tom read Marco's avatar's expression perfectly. "Dude..." he began, "...do you really think she cares about any of your looks right now...?"

Marco looked aside, for a bit, somewhat ashamed of his sense of priorities.

"Don't worry, bro. It is awonn like Genghis Kong." Tom cheesily commented.

'...Uh...don't you mean Genghis Khan?' Marco corrected.

"Wha?"

'It's Genghis Khan...unless you meant King...ihs Kong...which kinda...makes more sense, I guess.'

"...Even better! 'Cause that guy's gotta be huuuuge!" Tom replied, cheerily, to which they both chucled at. "...Speaking of huge, Marco...I think I'm about to do you another, solid favor."

'Whaaaaat might that be, pray tell?'

"Hmhmhm..." Tom only giggled in reply

As Jackie and 'Marco' stared intently towards each other, Marco stripping himself of his shirt first, Tom began chanting more demonic incantations.

'Hgggggg...yyyyeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Tohhhm! What are you doingggg to meeeeehhhh?!' Marco groaned as he felt an enormous amount of pressure build up within his nether regions. 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!'

Something painful was happening, and, though Marco was feeling like his genitals were about to stretch and burst open, 'Marco' showed no such signs of reaction. When the spell had taken effect, the pain was finally gone, and, the results soon became clear. 'Marco' swiftly stripped his pants down to his knees...

Jackie gasped, her eyes going wide in the darkness as she saw the moonlight draw a silhouette of the thing.

As 'Marco' took hold of himself, Marco began screaming bloody murder. 'Taaaaaaaaahhhhhhhm!' he shot into Tom's ears, making him wince sharply. 'You turned my weenie into a bratwurst!'

Marco's previous stature was a simple five by one and a half inches, length and girth. Now...he didn't quite know. All he knew as that he had room enough now for two...maybe even three hands to grab, and, the tips of his fingers didn't even meet when he wrapped a hand around.

Despite Tom's best intentions, it was obvious. Marco was NOT pleased.

Jackie, Angie, Janna, and Star on the other hand...answered with their silence. They all seemed...appreciative.

Tom angrily grumbled against Marco. "What is it now?!" he yelled back, having been ejected from their previous shelf of good feelings.

'What is it now?! You made my penis grow a penis!' Marco screamed. 'That...THING is NOT MINE!'

"Oughhhhh!" Tom grumbled, utterly frustrated with Marco. He immediately pressed the mute button and decided to punish him...with pleasure. "He thinks he knows so much...THIS'll shut him up!"

'Marco' immediately took hold of his new and improved love needle and positioned it to kiss upon Jackie's hot, juicy pleasure hole...and slowly started stuffing himself into her body. Simultaneously, Tom also let loose his controls on Marco's voice.

"Ohhhhhhhh...!" Marco groaned as the feel of Jackie's soft yet tight love chamber slowly swallowed him.

"Hh-hhhhahhhh! Marcohh!" Jackie screamed, feeling Marco's thick, meaty shaft stroke deeper and deeper, filling up her insides with hard, unyielding love. He continued pushing forward, sliding his pleasure pole easily down Jackie's love canal, until the face of his hips sweetly collided with her soft, curvy rump, and his cock had made itself a new home within her body. "Ohhhghhohhhhhddeh!" Jackie swooned, with Marco making some indistinct, semi-human sounds, himself. The moment stretched out in time as icy hot tingles began spilling through both their lower bodies. They both arched backward slightly, throwing their heads back in the throes of passion...and then, Tom began the button mashing.

Slowly, Marco began sliding himself back out of Jackie's slowly tightening flesh, causing more sparks and friction to well up inside their bodies. "Aghhhhh..." Marco groaned, huffing along with Jackie, as his body was made to pump forward again, this time at a harder thrust.

"Ohhh god, Marco. Yesss..." Jackie moaned as Marco began thrusting himself in a slow yet intense pace, shoving himself all the way in, before pulling back out again.

"Gg...gahhhh...Jackiehhhh...ohhhh..." Marco shuddered as he felt her hot, slippery vaginal muscles slip and grip upon him, getting hotter and tighter with each pumping motion. Marco began holding Jackie's legs for support, clutching just under the rear of her knees and holding on to her like a rumbling Harley. Each hard, lovely, pleasing thrust came faster and faster. The interesting thing was...Tom had actually just releast ALL control from Marco. He was now his own. Apparently, he was on auto-pleasure pilot.

"Ohhmigohhhd...ohhmigohhhhd!" Star squealed helplessly, as she joined in, symbiotically on the action in Marco's room. She ravenously swirled and pumped her fingers into her pussy, even faster than Marco was pumping, as she was too damned hot and excited to take it slow. Her juices were flowing and the sparks were flying deep within her body, as she watched on, imagining herself in Jackie's place.

"Fuuhhhhhhck!" Janna grumbled as well. She had toppled forward and was petting her pussy, doggy style, reaching back and stroking all four of her long, forceful fingers, across her slippery, shimmering cunt. "Damn you, Marco!" she grumbled again, both wishing she never knew the boy...and wishing she was the one receiving the good, hard pounding that Jackie was getting.

"Hehh, yeahhh!" Star cried as well. "Damn you, you cute...fucking...guhhh...just...DAMN YOU!"

Both Star and Janna continued to scream, moan, and curse, until they made themselves squirt and splash all over Star's bed and possibly half way across the room, and still, they watched on, screaming, slushing, and swirling in a love-hate relationship with their favorite boy-toy.

Angie panted, hot, heavy breaths into the air as she slid three fingers deep into her slippery pussy. With experienced, pin point accuracy, she stroked her tingly G-spot and massaged it with firm, delicious pressure, every time her fingers made their way into her juicy love canal.

"Ohhhh...that's it, Marcohhh." she whispered with great, blushing enthusiasm. "Make looove to that pussy. Give her ahhhlll she needs."

And she watched on, slowly flowing and oozing offerings at this shrine of sweet, moonlit sex before her, and juicing her sex starved pussy, proud of the little love machine that was her son.

"Hahh...hahhh...hahhh...c'merehh..." Jackie panted, pulling Marco down.

Marco came down, still giving himself to her body in constant, medium paced strokes, and hovered above, face to face with her.

"Let me ride YOU, for a while." she said, whispering seductively.

Marco felt the thought was more than intriguing.

They barrel rolled over and repositioned so that Jackie was straddling herself over Marco's body. She went on then, sitting and pumping him in little hops with her sweet, curvy bottom, as she slipped her hungry pussy, up and down Marco's steely shaft. With her own brand of skills, she pumped, swiveled, and swirled him all around her insides at many conceivable angles, grinding him into her pussy's walls and pleasuring herself in different ways. Marco felt as if he was getting swallowed by a thousand loving mouths, each angle making him feel like a new part of her wanted to get to know him better and just stroke, stroke, stroke lovingly at his cock. And she was gorgeous as she sat there, bouncing with such shining joy upon him, her sweet, perky, womanly curves accented by twilight's touch, and her smile brightening up the room, as if the sun was contained within her shimmering face. It was all so much that Marco began pumping back into her from below, his body acting of its own accord.

"Hhhhahhh...oh Marco!" Jackie screamed, as her thankful pussy was pounded into with swift, constant rhythm.

"Hhhohhh...J...Jah..." Marco as well tried to praise her, but, the pleasure was too great to speak.

They both moaned and panted, squealed and sang; Marco loving the feel of Jackie's tight, swallowing body, slipping and drinking of him, again and again and again, and Jackie loving the feel of Marco's now absolutely rock hard manhood, constantly stroking into her pussy with unyielding love. They both began pounding faster and harder, the room filling with the sound of sweetly smacking flesh, until they both felt a shock of intense, electric pleasure shoot through their lower bodies and they began splashing and gushing glorious shots of love juice together. Jackie washed an intense torrent all over Marco's body. Marco began pumping gobs and gobs of thick, burning cum, deep into Jackie's chambers, and still kept fucking and fucking. It all came together in a lovely elixir of sweet, shimmering pussy juice and creamy, pearly rivers of manly spunk, gushing out of Jackie and spilling all over Marco's body in streams. It was done and over then. Jackie held herself upright for only a moment, huffing and puffing over Marco, jewels of sweat dripping from her face and clinging from her individual locks of hair. In the moonlight, she looked like she was wearing a spray of living diamonds...and then she simply collapsed onto the boy.

Marco tried to move his head to kiss her...but he couldn't. Jackie tried to do the same...but she couldn't. They couldn't move anything.

Just the same, Marco somehow managed to say the words, "...I looooove you...Jackie." before he began passing out.

"...I love you too." Jackie replied and drifted off to join him in dreamland.

Of the few thoughts that formed within his hazy head, Marco lay in great conflict. He thought for a second on whether or not he was really doing Jackie here. Was it him or Tom? He couldn't decide that. He was too damned tired.

Some things were certain, however. For one thing, the pleasures that he had experienced and endured this night, at least for now, far outweighed his mind, as far as right and wrong. The other thing was, whether he liked his situation or not, it seemed his love and sex life were going to be much interesting from now on.

And, just before sleep took his mind, he swore he heard Tom say, "...Good game, buddy. Even I couldn't top that one."

Janna and Star lay in their own steaming piles of flesh, utterly wasted, as they lay facing the canopy, yet again. Their limbs were spread wide open and they sprawled in utter defeat, silently grumbling at their situation. The eye was closed, sometime after Jackie and Marco had exploded, and they only resolved to quiet, seething thought.

As Janna panted and huffed the clouds from her mouth, she could only think of saying one thing, "...Fuck you, Marco."

"Yeah..." Star agreed, just as torn and angry at what they had just experienced. "...fuhhhhk you."

Mrs. Diaz, as well, had stopped juicing herself to this completed peep show. She quietly and stealthily retreated back to the master bedroom. She didn't just climb back into bed, though. She headed straight for the showers.

This was not, however, simply to wash herself off, as her tough, mature, experienced, voluptuous body was still tight, hot, and hungry. In the cascading water and the slippery soap of her bath, she grabbed, touched, pinched, and stroked all over her body, replaying the things she had just witnessed her son do...and she wanted more. In all honesty, as she did herself over and over again within the shower, she just couldn't shake the images and feelings contained within her raging body. She needed more than just relief, now. She needed satisfaction. She needed...him.


	6. Chapter 2-1 - Morning Glory

.

Chapter 2.1

Morning Glory

A slight chill caressed Marco's face as he was brought slowly out from his paradise in dreamland. He had visions of lying with Jackie in a golden meadow, hidden by a puffy ring of trees, and bathed in golden sunlight. They reclined, naked, upon a blanket of blue and white squares and crosshatch patterns, as they fed each other delicate, bite-sized fruit and giggled, occasionally sharing a kiss or two. Marco took great pleasure in the young lady, his eyes feasting over her golden tanned skin and fine, silky curves. She had a woman's body, despite her supposed age, and she was ambrosia for the soul.

However, as Marco's more rational mind began creeping into his fantasy. He couldn't parse the facts that he had no idea how he got to this place, nor why such a cold breeze was flowing past his face, despite it looking like summertime. After figuring out that this was a dream, his consciousness began leaking back into the real world...especially since he considered that lying next to Jackie didn't have to be 'just a dream' anymore.

Marco slowly blinked his eyes open and took a breath of fresh air, courtesy of the lightly cracked open window, just to the side of his bed. He reached beside him, desperately feeling around for Jackie's meaty, glorious body...but felt only the cool of the sheets beside him.

"...Jackie?" he called, but, there was no answer. A few seconds swinging his head around made him realize he was alone. Where had she disappeared to?

Looking around, he spied a note left on his dresser. For a moment, he feared the worst, but, after reading the few lines written in Jackie's astonishingly neat handwriting, he understood that she and the girls had taken an early start and rode off with Janna's mom to the mall to get some pick-me-up shopping done. She also said that he was free to join them, if he so desired.

"P.S..." the note also said at the bottom, "...last night was..."

"...Maaaaaaagnificent." Marco sighed, his eyes hazing over with a shimmering glaze that would make a doughnut jealous. He was so gleeful that he embraced the letter.

A minute or so later, after checking to make sure he was actually clothed, Marco came flittering down the stairs at such a swift, easy step that one would swear he was walking on air. He was about to take a 90 degree left turn to shoot straight into the kitchen...when he noticed that his mom was passed out, over her plate, at the dining table. She was seated at the end closest to the kitchen, slumped over like a sack of potatoes, gently snoring, her arms folded over the dish beneath her, and peacefully facing out in Marco's direction. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to do that, or anything. It was just that she pretty much...didn't.

Marco walked up and nudged her on the shoulder. "Mmom? Are you oka...?"

"OOH!" Mrs. Diaz woke with a fright. She immediately yawned and began looking around her. It was obvious that she didn't plan on using the table as her pillow. "Ough, Marco!" she spoke in half English through her wide, yawning mouth, "Mmmnnhhhh, what time is it?"

Marco looked towards the kitchen, spying one of the digital clock faces available. "Uh...it's, um...nine-thirty? Really?" Marco said in shock. "Wohhguess I really...passed out there, heh." Some harder shock sunk in when he realized something. "Mmmom? Were you, like...waiting for me to come down?"

"Yehhhhhhhsss! Now sit down! We're hungry!" Angie chirped like a lark, as she leapt out of her seat and ran to the kitchen. Despite the slight torture he had put her through, Marco was shocked to see his mom so chipper.

"Aghh. I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to stay in so late..." he said.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head about it." Mrs. Diaz said, her dazzling attitude totally throwing Marco off.

Marco was fairly adamant about just sitting down and offered to help, saying, "Uh, I could lend you a hand..."

"Nope, nope! This is mommy's time to shine!" Angie said, puzzling Marco farther. Within a minute or two, his confusion was more than just laid to rest...it was buried.

Angie soon let loose a mass of objects that she wrestled from the fridge. Among these things was a bowl of mixed berries, a bowl of white stuff, another bowl of golden, creamy stuff with dark dots in it, and a bottle of maple syrup. Mesmerized, Marco just noticed then that there were two waffle irons that had just lit up on their 'ready' cycles, and, he suddenly realized that he was in for a treat. Mrs. Diaz then hovered around like a fairy, stirring a magic mixture and blessing the hot, steaming irons with a loaded 'wand' (ladle), full of sticky, polka-dotted batter. She soon flipped the irons to coat both sides and then leaned across the counter, watching each contraption like a hawk. Marco was curious then, observing her as if she'd gone mad, while her gaze ping-ponged between the irons. She soon closed her eyes with a luscious "MMMMmmmmmmm..." sound escaping her lips. He soon knew why she waited so intently.

A warm...overwhelming...spellbinding cloud of sugary, toasty goodness kissed Marco's face and invaded his senses. The scent of dark, sinful chocolate and malty, crispy wafers of liquid grain nearly made his eyes roll back in his head. "Mmmmmmmhohohohhhhh...dassgoood waffie..." he mumbled, making Angie giggle.

The silence that followed seemed an eternity before the first pair got done. The only thing that broke the silence, there and then, was the gentle, come hither sizzle of the buttery batter on the slickly surfaced irons, but, the moment of truth was soon upon them.

Mrs. Diaz took a pair of tongs in her right hand and then slowly opened the irons with her left, to reveal all the crispy, toasty goodness, previously caged within. "Ahh...waffley perfection..." she sang under her breath and slowly began to liberate the gridiron goodies from their hotbeds. She began assembling a 2-layer stack upon a plate, starting with one waffle and topping it off with a healthy bed of freshly whipped cream. She then began spilling a meteor shower of lovely strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries all over the heavenly cloud in a controlled chaos, all without a single berry falling off the big, fluffy surface. She then topped it off with the second waffle, drizzled on a nice, light, stripey glaze of golden maple syrup, and sprinkled it with an angel's dusting of powdered sugar. She then pulled a clear cup from the dish rack, poured her son a tall, icy glass of crisp, creamy milk, and flew it over to the hungry little boy, patiently waiting and spellbound at the table.

"Heere you go, Marcohhh!" she sang, before dancing off to make her own helping.

"Wow...mom." Marco said as his eyes slooowly surveyed the landscape of this insane fort of deliciousness before him. "You...are...an artist." he stated, his voice making it certain Angie knew he meant it, unequivocally.

"Ohhh, thank you, darling. That means a lot!" Angie said, as she began cooking up her own share.

It was a bit later, starting up the whole routine over again, that she noticed he wasn't eating. He only sat and watched, with a big smile upon his face, as she got on cooking the second batch. A look of worry befell her. "Marco?" she queried, "Is everything alright? I thought you liked it?"

"Oh, I do! I do!" Marco replied, enthusiastically, "But, um...I think I'd like it more, if you joined me."

Angie's heart melted. "Ohhhh! That's sweet, Marco, but...ehem...perfection doesn't last...past sogginess." she said, with wisely closed eyes, a sweet, motherly smile, and a finger raised to make a point. She was right, after all. "I wouldn't forgive myself, if you had to enjoy that wonderful creation...past its prime. You dig right in. I'll be by shortly."

Marco smiled in return, warming inside at the thought that he could have such a wonderful mother...and then sparked a wide eyed, overexcited gaze towards his beast of a breakfast. He regarded his enemy, knife and fork in hand, and dove in for the kill. His fork speared into the tender yet resiliently crispy layers and made a fresh dose of cream pop out from the tower's center and ooze gloriously over its edges. It helped keep the beast still, as Marco laid his blade across the thing, settling its serrated edge upon its farthest corner and then dragging it in a sawing motion in his direction. The great, sugary beast had been cleaved in twain, and, he separated the thing, revealing the glorious center of berries and cream for the world to see. A wide toothed grin slowly spread across his face as he forked the meaty mass, once again, this time to keep the half still, so he could cut a nice, hefty wedge, small enough...but not too small, to fit inside his mouth. Once he had liberated the single jewel from its mother lode, he raised it triumphantly into the air, all elements glistening in the dimly shed rays of the mid-morning sun...and then stuffed it, straight into his wide open mouth. The large morsel was captured within, by his slowly closing lips, and his taste buds were immediately overwhelmed by the crunchy, creamy, sweet, sour, gooey taste and textures of heaven on a plate.

"Sensible bites, Marco! Really, now!" Angie called from the kitchen.

Marco's eyes dilated as the layers unfolded. At first, there was a tenderly sweet flavor, coming from the crispy surface of the waffle itself. It was malty and cookie like, but, this was soon attacked by the quickly tailing flavor of rich, heavy, bursting bits of creamy chocolate. Soon washing over this was the creamy, cleansing flavor of whipped cream, washing over his tongue like a foamy sea, and then, the tart, sweet, refreshing rivers of clean, berry goodness began partying through his palate, each bud of juicy, bursting goodness exploding with its own brand of flavor. Then, completing it all off, was the final layer of toasty, crispy deliciousness; its light, mellow maltiness, thick, creamy chocolate explosions, and light, tingly sparkles of angel sugar dust completing the single bite with another touch of heavenly class. "MMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Marco softly moaned, as he chewed, slow and savoring, at the inaugural step of his flavorful journey...with Mrs. Diaz giggling at him, as she joined the fray. Marco soon chugged down a big, glugging gulp of ice-cold, refreshing milk, cleansing his palate of all the intense sweetness, so he could quickly start, all over again.

Things were quiet for a good while, and reasonably so, as they wanted to stay and enjoy their bounties of sweetness for as long as it was had. However, the seemingly inevitable happened when Angie, the playful, mother pixie that she was, suddenly asked a fairly inappropriate question, intended to take Marco, off his guard. "So, sweetie..." she began her playful bombing run while holding up a wedge of sculpted waffle glory upon her fork, "...did she taste...as good as this?"

At first, Marco only displayed a stuffed mouth with a confused brow...then her question finally sank in and he slightly began to choke upon his bite.

Angie only laughed at his reaction.

"MOM!" Marco retorted, clutching at the only answer he possibly had, at the time.

"Heheheh, it's nooo secret, honey." Angie began, stuffing the bite into her mouth and then goofily talking through her waffle. "I'gmm righ nexxch door, apher awwm." She swallowed the mouthful then. "And you did make her sing like an alley cat."

Marco had no answer, just a crazed, fearful, totally confused...and slightly disgusted look upon his face.

"Come on, dearie. Inquiring minds want to know, nmheheheh. Was it nice?"

"Ahh, waaah, ayeeee, uh...are...you...mad?" was all Marco could think of saying. A nervous, cheesy, little grin crossed his face.

"Mahaad?" Angie said with her own crazed look. "Not at all!

"No?"

"Noooooh! Proud is more like it!" Angie replied with a warming smile, making the pressure ease off Marco like a steam valve.

Marco deflated like a balloon, his body coming down from itself, as it was previously, hilariously, poised to simply jump up and run. "O...Ohkay...?" he said, smiling but still confused.

"I'm more or less jealous, really." Angie said then, sipping at her coffee cup.

Her loose statement somewhat smacked the smile from Marco's face. "Jea...why?"

"Ohh, to put it simply..." she said, woefully admitting, amidst sips of her gourmet blend, "you're getting more, ahem, 'ak-shun', than I have in a month." her broken word was framed by fingered air quotes.

"Wah...nohh." Marco involuntarily released his shock. "You mean, you and dad haven't..."

"Oughh, Marco...let's just say his current line of work...has left him without a leg to stand on."

Again, Marco didn't quite take what she was getting at, right away. Then, "Ohhh...oh...wehI'm, sorry...mom. I...wish there was something...I could do about that...but..." Marco replied, but, he really didn't have anything he could do to alleviate her problem.

"Oh, I wouldn't sell yourself short, Marco." Angie said, standing to clear the table. "I'm sure someone as resourceful as you could think of...something."

"Yeah, heheh." Marco replied, cheerfully...and oblivious. Luckily, on his behalf, he didn't quite catch Angie's cryptic remark.

They were quiet for a little while longer, until Marco, concerned, finally asked, "Um...you're not, like...gonna tell dad, are you? I, just, don't know how he'll react."

Mrs. Diaz was about to assure her son that, even if she did, Raphael would be nothing but happy that his son finally popped his cherry, but, instead, she answered, "...That depends."

"Depends on...what?" Marco asked, his nervousness rising a bit, and all within reason.

"What're you gonna do to keep my mouth shut, sweetie?"

Marco didn't know how to answer that. Perhaps even worse still...he didn't notice the string connecting them together changed from a cool blue...to a brightening, fiery red.

...

Tom, on the other hand, received a lovely little message on his mobile phone, giving him the small, sweet little message that, "...Mrs. Diaz has logged in..."


	7. Chapter 2-2 - Morning Glory

.

Chapter 2.2

Morning Glory

Marco sat, confused. It didn't really cross his thoughts that she might have 'something else' in mind, even though she was genuinely leaning that way.

"Um, I could help with the dishe..." Marco tried.

"...They're done, sweetie." Angie said, just as she tapped the faucet shut.

"I could help put away..."

"...The food things?" Angie asked, and looked over to the impeccably clean counter.

'...How long was I sitting here thinking about this?' Marco asked himself, since he didn't seem to notice Mrs. Diaz tidy up like a whirlwind.

"Don't try to match me in my own domain, Marco. You're not ready for it." Angie said, giggling quietly, with a hand over her piano like smile.

"Hmmm..." Marco turned aside then, intensifying his thoughts, as he placed his chin within his palm. He tapped at his lips with a forefinger and looked upward, dancing his eyes about the ceiling as if he was chasing a fly. Mrs. Diaz only watched on and continued to giggle, amused. "Oh!" he then projected with a wide-eyed epiphany, "How about...you go on over to the couch and relax...since you've really been working sooooo hard all morning to make us a maaaarvelous breakfast..." he began, sounding like a haughty, hotel manager, "...while I get that coconut oil you love so much so I can give your tiiiired, achy muscles a rubdown?"

"Oooh," Angie answered with her own enthusiastic eyes, "now you're talking!"

With that, Marco leapt up from his chair and ran over to his mom, taking her by the shoulders as they both quickly, joyfully tread on over to the couch. Mrs. Diaz was left sitting and smiling brightly, as Marco jogged on upstairs to retrieve the aforementioned coconut oil.

Tom was hands free, currently. He kept his controller close, but, his hands were only armed with a small tub of spicy, blooddered popcorn, which he munched and crunched, as he observed with anticipation. "Arright, Marco," he whispered to himself, as Marco jogged back downstairs with the large, pump bottle of coconut oil, "lessee if you've got the balls to go in on this one..."

Mrs. Diaz rested upon the couch as Marco massaged her neck from behind. His freshly lubed hands worked their magic as his skillful digits turned into pleasure seeking missiles. He pressed and eased up tense knots and revived sinking, weary fibers of muscle, as his soft, smooth hands gripped and slid all over Angie's flawless, lovely neck. "Mmm, that's wonnnnderfull, Marco." she purred, as she cocked her head left and right, giving him broader access to the flanks of her neck and the tiny muscles that troubled her. Slowly, he moved downward, gently slipping her morning robe down to lightly hug at her upper arms as her beautiful shoulders were laid open and bare. "Ahhh...that's niice..." Mrs. Diaz sighed as Marco's hands were quickly making her smoothly sculpted shoulders shimmer with sweetly scented oil, slipping and sliding, pressing deep into her body and making her groan with pleasure. He lingered a few minutes there, making her moan and hum as her troubles were eased away.

After a while, Marco decided to shift his target elsewhere. "Arright, mom!" he cheerfully said as he clapped his hands, slightly jolting her out of her trance. "Tiiime to lay down and around. Gotta hit these back muscles."

"Sure thing, my manly, little masseur." she joked, and soon shuffled around to lay on her belly, as she rested her head upon her folded arms.

"Noooo! The front, Marco, the...ough. Opportunity wasted..." Tom yelled at...nothing. More accurately, he was yelling at Marco through his VR helmet, as if this was a spectator sport, but, he kept himself muted.

Tom wasn't exactly in a fully interactive mode, this time around. He wanted to simply watch Marco like a reality show, hoping that last night would have left an impression upon him, but, so far, it hasn't been much more than softcore porn, and that was putting it generously.

"Hmmmmm..." Tom said, finally picking up his controller. "Let's see if we can't kick it up a notch..."

Tom moved his stick around, awakening the cursor from being hidden, and dragged it over to the right border of the screen. The area along the right side glowed for a few seconds, indicating its time sensitive sensor, and then a toolbar popped out from the side. Tom scrolled through and picked the 'lyre' tool.

In the real world, a golden lyre with five strings - one of which was glowing a slight, fiery red - appeared in Tom's lap.

"Okay, Marco." Tom said as he sat backward into his lounging throne. "Time for some...motivation..."

He gently began plucking the string that was glowing with gentle lust, along with the one in the middle. The effects were subtle but instantaneous.

Marco had just gotten finished with Angie's arms, from her tender fingers to her meaty biceps, and was making his way over to the smooth, sensual landscape of her back. He splashed on a few more spurts of sweetly scented coconut oil and then began laying his fingers into her tender skin.

"Mmmm, Marco. Your hands feel wonnnderful." Angie moaned, as she felt Marco's soft yet manly hands stroke deeply into her muscles, letting his fingertips glide from her neck and shoulders and down to her shoulder blades.

"I'm glad you like them." he said warmly, as he worked out the muscles at the base of her nape.

He was currently sitting beside her, using the coffee table as a seat, but, Mrs. Diaz felt she needed to be...closer, to her boy.

"Why don't you just get on top of me, Marco?" she suggested, "You can probably push deeper from there."

Marco took a moment to think about what she was suggesting, since her choice of wording was a little...vague. "Ohhh, okay." Marco finally agreed, when he thought he understood what she said. He was soon found straddling himself over her thighs, just behind her rather shapely butt, and leaning over her so he could use his weight to massage deep into her muscles. "Good idea, mom." he commented as he got on with his work.

"Ohhhhh, that's it, Marco." Mrs. Diaz spoke in a long, drawn out grunt, enjoying the boy's actions as he worked the kinks out of her upper back. She wondered for a moment, as his skillful hands did their thing, where he learned to massage like that. Then...she began wondering what else he could massage with those very hands. As her thoughts began getting hot and kinky, as did her body and its actions, she began thinking if she could possibly get him to do a 'full body' massage. It seemed she had the time, and, the opportunities would soon come knocking.

Marco soon began running his hands down the sides of her body, gently pressing and kneading into her oblique muscles, when his fingertips stroked across something soft and lovely. He didn't quite notice, through his diligent motions, that Angie's rather bountiful breasts had overflowed the sides of her chest, since they were being pressed against the cushions of the couch, and he was now teasing her sweet sideboobs with the ends of his loving digits.

"Mmmm...that's nice, darling." Angie moaned, knowing full well what he was doing, yet, she assumed he didn't know that he was doing it. Moreover...she didn't want him to know...or stop, for that matter. His teasing fingers made her loving breasts swell and heave, even larger than they were while at rest, and, she wanted it so much more that she even stuffed her hands down under her body to push them apart and out more, acting like she was shifting around to get more comfortable. This even made the nipples peek out to the sides as well. Surprisingly, he didn't shy away, even when his fingers contacted her sweet, stiffening nipples. In fact, he started taking great pleasure in pleasing them. "Oooooooh. That's the spot, Marco." she nearly sang. She was beginning to feel extra, extra sexy.

Marco, on the other hand, was starting to feel a little hazy too. His eyes dimmed slightly and his mind was getting lost in the warm, tender, sensual feel of his mom's skin and didn't want to leave. His fingers stroked and teased over the sides of Angie's large melons and even flicked over the deliciously feeling stiffness of her little, fleshy tots. These were curious things that his hands couldn't get enough of, even so to the point when he began to reach underneath and...

"KKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHTohh..." he was about to curse Tom's name out loud, but, he stopped himself, just in time. He gradually retreated from his previous notions as he was embarrassed at what he was doing to his mom's body, and, he was just as embarrassed at what he was thinking. He was also thankful that he didn't break secrecy on his...situation, recalling that he had to keep silent, under penalty of a curse.

"Mmmnnhh, is something wrong, sweetie?" Angie turned a bit and asked, even revealing a bit more of her lovely breast's profile. It was indeed gorgeous, and Marco was suffering for it, especially since she displayed it so casually. "You were doing really great..."

"Ohh, hah, no. I, uh, just...got distracted...is all. Maybe it was a nervous twitch, or something." Marco stammered, doing his best to keep his eyes off his mom's body. "G...go on, mom. Lemme continue."

Mrs. Diaz smiled, thinking he meant 'continue', as in...go farther. "Sure thing, sweetie." she said, and got back into position, resting on her arms and belly, and making sure there was a nice, teasing amount of tit spilling over her sides.

But he didn't go for it, this time. He kept most of his attention at knuckling into her back and simply looked away, avoiding the view altogether. Even Angie noticed, out the corner of her eye, and even more so when she discretely turned to see what he was doing. Marco's actions were a little sloppy, as he seemed to be concentrating, to what Mrs. Diaz gathered, on not thinking. At first, Angie interpreted this as disgust, but, she soon understood that Marco was keeping his thoughts away from thinking...about her.

It was as if she smelled blood in the water and wanted to just close in for the kill. '...Alrighty, my pretty, handsome dude...' Angie thought to herself, taking up the challenge. '...We can play it, that way.'

Things were going soft and silent for a minute or so, until Angie decided to prod at her dear, little boy. "...Lower, Marco." she commanded softly, her voice full of a sensual sort of moan.

"Huh?" Marco asked, refocusing his attention down to Angie, and consequently seeing her breasts slightly butterfly out beside her body, as well as the sweet, gloriously oiled landscape of her back. She looked good, and, it nearly froze him in place.

"Go lower, sweetie. Mommy wants you to go lower." she said, suppressing a laugh. She knew she both caught him off guard and forced him to think naughty thoughts, as he feasted upon her with his eyes.

"Oh-ohhhh. Coming right up, mom." Marco replied, his words so clumsy and his mind so far off balance that he was sure it was toppling over. So, in order to go lower, he had to pull her robe lower. Therefore, he also had to look at what he was doing.

Taking hold of Angie's robe at the outsides of its shoulders, Marco began slowly undressing her body, dragging the large cloth slowly southward. Angie helped him out by shimmying her arms out of her sleeves, and, at several instances, Marco was able to see her large, womanly orbs shake left and right, before she laid herself down again. He couldn't explain why, but, his mouth began to water at the thought of sucking all over them and tasting what her motherly domes had to offer. He shook the thought from his head and returned to the task at hand, trying desperately to keep his mind off doing naughty, naughty things to her. He tried but failed constantly, as he peeled the robe away from her body, down to the very top of her luscious, womanly buttocks, and stopped himself, as he was tempted to pull it all the way down. He was a wreck now, nervously squirting more oil into his hands and losing his mind, as he applied the fresh layer to Angie's body...making her glossier...and slipperier...loving the feel of her warm, soft, large body - a real, woman's body - and slowly going mad with a lustful hunger.

Angie, on the other hand, was loving this. Every second of it. Marco's hands were getting more and more expressive, worshiping every curve and contour on her lower back and delicately teasing the tops of her gorgeous rump, and, with every motion that followed, she knew his guard was slowly crumbling, as he went lower and lower to massage the whole of her ass. "Lower, Marcohh!" she encouraged impatiently, "And make sure you massage it good and deep."

For a second, Marco was certain of what she was talking about. For a second, he had an inkling of the words 'no' and 'don't' in his head. For a second, he paused, holding himself back...and then that second was gone. His hands had minds of their own then, dipping deep into her robe and grabbing and massaging like a madman. His hungry little hands swam across the surface of her skin and squeezed deep into the luscious heft of her large, wonderful ass.

"Oooooh, Marco," Angie purred like the sweet, womanly lioness that she was, "THAT'S the spot." She felt him ravenously, viciously grab and massage each little finger into the well sculpted hills of her buttocks and mercilessly massage deep into her excited muscles. Each stroke stirred up more and more hot, horny, lustful desires within her like a boiling cauldron - indeed, in him as well - and they both began starving for tastier, possible things on the menu.

Angie was about to suggest moving on, but, Marco cut her off. "I think it's time we flipped you over, mom. This side is all done."


	8. Chapter 2-3 - Morning Glory

.

Chapter 2.3

Morning Glory

"GOOOOOOOOOOHOHOALLLL!" Tom screamed and started cabbage patching in his seat. "Atta boy, Marco!"

After the ridiculous, briefly lived celebration, Tom relieved himself of his helmet, temporarily, and began grabbing various strange objects around the room. Some of them were electronic in nature while others looked rather sadistic or evil looking. He then stripped; swiftly slipping off his tee, kicking off his demonic boots, and unbuckled and dropped his pants and his undies, leaving himself without a stitch of clothing and revealing his fine physique and trim features...to which he began attaching his various toys to. After his body was wired up, and he looked like a demonic Terminator, he slipped back into his helmet and took hold of the lyre, yet again, and began plucking, perhaps even a little harder and more urgent than he was before.

"Arrighty, buddy." he said, nearly salivating. "Let's get it on..."

Marco couldn't reign in how he was feeling. It was as if the ghost of common sense was present in his mind, yet, his heart pounded within - a hard, thumping desire, beating constantly - to give himself over to his mom and take every inch of her, as his own...at least just for now. (It's not like he wanted to fight his dad for her or anything.) Even as that thought, rolling and basting constantly in his mind, seemed wrong...so very, very wrong to him, he couldn't stop it. Even though he knew Tom was behind this, his forebodings were simply null and void, especially after what came next.

Angie did something of a barrel roll under Marco, turning herself upward now, and finally revealed her glorious pair of round, motherly breasts to him. These were large, lovely globes, at which Marco's eyes went wide with amazement and his mouth began dripping with hot, fresh saliva. Framing these wonderful pair of melons was a trim, smooth set of perky shoulders, an equally sensual naval that looked rather soft and cozy, and, of course, her bright, shiny, smiling face, whose features invited him to fulfill his wishes and explore all that her body had to offer. He was pushed to pursue his teasing wants for her, even more so after she said "One second, dear..." and began pulling her legs back and out from under him. "...Mommy wants to give you a 'special' hug..." she finished her sentence and was soon spreading her legs wide around Marco, wrapping them around his lower body and pulling him in to get nice and close to her. Her actions forced him to topple forward, which he did joyfully, laughing along with her on the way.

"Hahahah!" Marco crowed, catching his hands on the couch beneath, just as his face came inches away from his mother's full, heaving mounds. "Wow, mom. These things...they're gorgeous!" he said and began teasing himself with their peaks and slopes. "Mmmmm..." he crooned, enjoying the roundness of these warm, tender cushions and teasing himself with their stiff, little tater tots of flesh.

"Ohh, thank you, sweetie! Mmmmm..." Angie replied, moaning in return and resting her hand on his head while he worshiped her with his face. "They're all natural, you know."

"Mmmm, Marco like nature." Marco spoke, nearly drooling. "But, oh no, mom!" he began with a fake tone of urgent worry, "This side is so unfinished! I think it needs a fresh coat!"

"Oooh! That's a wonderful idea, honey!" Angie replied. "You go on ahead, and, make sure you polish me up good!"

They giggled as Marco reached for the coconut oil. He pumped several splashes all over the upper portions of her breasts, causing lovely, shining rivers to ooze and flow all around her excited mounds. Just this made them look absolutely delicious, but, Marco's hunger would not be satiated with a simple, kinky view. His hands were soon upon her, warm and firm, slowly rubbing and smoothing over the contours of her body and worshiping these beautiful idols of womanly flesh. With every pass of his palms, her gorgeous tits became glossier and glossier, not to mention a little larger, until they were screaming with sweet, sensual beauty. "Ahhh..." Marco moaned, eyes hazing over with lustful clouds. "These are goooooood."

"Oooooh, that's good, Marco. Keep doing thathhh..." Angie sighed and began melting back into the couch cushions, enjoying the feel of her boy's warm, worshiping hands. They took broad, palming strokes, circling over her tender slopes and pressed their surrounding embrace into her loving nipples. This all caused her to moan, punctuating the silence of the room with sweet, sing-song notes of warming pleasure. She closed her eyes and began pulling him more firmly with her legs, soon feeling his erection press hard and protruding against her warming womanhood. She liked that. He liked it too, as it seemed her slowly moistening pussy was surrounding the underbelly of his nice, thick love sausage and giving it a nice, loving kiss.

"Mmmm, mom." Marco said, as he serviced her body. "No panties too, huh?"

"Heheee, you can't chain me with your rules, young man." she replied, "Mommy lives open and free...and wide open, at that."

They both laughed a bit at her witty remark, before Marco continued to lay into her and feast upon her body. He closed his eyes and began sucking and tonguing her nipples, enjoying the flavor of her sweet, oil laden flesh, and was soon swallowing all over them with his wide open mouth. "Ohhh, Marco," Angie moaned as her boy's tongue slipped and slid all over her loving tits, causing ripples of pleasure to ride through her body, "that's goooood, honey. Eat mommy like that."

"Mmmmmm..." Marco moaned, as he enjoyed the salty sweet flavor of Angie's body. He made the most beautifully sloppy sucking sounds and moaned blissfully while he tongued these fleshy sundaes. He was getting so excited that he began grinding his manhood into her pussy, making her wetter and wetter by the second.

"Ohohh, sweetie..." Angie moaned, while his hard, throbbing flesh prodded and pressed into her lips and made her slightly soak his pajama bottom. She breathed harder and heavier as she simply let him take her with a barrage of wild, ravenous foreplay. She felt sparks of pleasure fly across her pussy's lips, each time he ran his love needle across, and, gentle shocks lit up her lower body, when her clit was nudged with his head. Her right hand began stroking and petting across Marco's back as she helplessly felt him suck and swallow one peak of her excited tits to the next, filling her upper body with engulfing passion. Her left hand soon went down and sought desperately for his big, meaty shaft, which she happily found.

"Mmmmph..." Marco grunted as the shock of Angie's hungry hand slipped into his thin trousers and began stroking and pumping his steely prick.

"Ohhh ghohhhd, Marco. You need to put this inside me, now." she huffed as she freed his cock from its slight hiding place and continued to pump it with a vengeance. "Stick your hot, little love sausage into mommy's oven, sweetie. We've got some cooking to do."

Marco backed off with a slight giggle towards Angie's comment and then let her aim his large, lengthy meat stick towards her pleasure hole. He watched and slowly pushed forward, letting it disappear into her body...

"...OOOOhhhhhh, yeahhhh..." Marco groaned as her warm, tender walls of flesh slowly swallowed him whole.

"Yyhesssssss! Ohhggghhhhh..." Mrs. Diaz huffed from her lips, as Marco sank his satisfying prick all the way into her body. "Come on in, honey." she began spouting playful gibberish, "The pussy's fine."

He slid it forward, ever forward, until he was sheathed all the way inside. "Aghhhhhh...!" they both groaned and enjoyed the moment, as his hips gently pressed into her lovely, cushioned rump, his cock finding a new home within her ever loving womanhood.

All at once, he began gently but quickly fucking her. His hunger was too much to bear and the pleasure he received from her tight, hungry love canal was driving him mad.

"Ohhhhhmighosh, mahhm..." Marco groaned through clenching teeth, as he pumped and pumped himself into her. "It's so gooohhd...it's so gooohhhd..." he moaned constantly, closing his eyes and slamming his body against her with lovely, fleshy slaps. Again and again he plunged, fucking his hard, steely prick deep into her pussy and causing sweet, shocking shots of electric pleasure to stream through her flesh.

"Oh, that's goood, Marco. Ohh. Keep fucking mommy like that, sweetie. You're making me feel so good. Aghhh..." Mrs. Diaz panted as she was taken constantly. She loved the feel of her boy's long, hard measure as it plunged into her body, its lovely head riding and stroking against her hot, slippery walls. It constantly reached and teased sweet, tingly parts inside of her that she didn't even know she had before, and she was all but giggling about it. "Ohhhh, yes, Marco. Now that's what I call a deep tissue massage." she said spiritedly, with hazy, pleasure dimmed eyes. "My stress...is soooooohhh relieved, right now...and my body loves you for it."

Marco sighed, "Ahhh, yesss...glad to be of...ooohh...service...momhh..."

Angie giggled sweetly in reply. She continued to let her boy take her, soon arching her back and closing her eyes, enjoying the sea of hot, new pleasures that washed over her, again and again, each time Marco's steely love needle slid into her body. It all began intensifying to an incredible degree and she soon began feeling as if there was a firestorm welling up inside her flesh. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes!" she sang, "Fuck mommy's pussy, sweetie. It's good for you!"

Continuing to follow his mom's nutritional suggestion, Marco began fucking harder and faster, pounding her pussy at a maddening pace as he was unable to control himself. "Ohhh, it's good! It's goodhhh! I looove your pussy, mom!" he crowed as he stroked himself into her, again and again, her tight, burning flesh now gripping upon his manhood with unyielding hunger.

"Yhhess! Yhhess! It loves you toohhh!" she screamed through constant cries and chirps of absolute ecstasy. "Oh gohhhd, Marco! You're making me cum! You're making me cum!" she soon screamed as her body began electrifying and tingling with a tsunami of overwhelming pleasure. She began gushing and squirting out of her pussy, hot, shimmering streams of love juice spilling all over Marco's body, as she called out in an icy cold, flaming hot atmosphere of mindless bliss...and still her boy was upon her.

"Yes, mom, yes!" he called, juicing her pussy and pounding into her tight, gripping, slippery flesh. His cock was swallowed by her hellishly ravenous and yet unbearably pleasing cavern of heaven, and it throbbed and drank upon him like the insatiably loving mouth that it was. It was clamped so tightly around him that he could barely fuck, but, even this prodded him on to give it to her, harder and faster.

"Aghhhh!" Angie screamed as her sensitive flesh began telling her to stop his motions. "Stohh...Marcohh...aghhh..." she groaned, but the boy wasn't having it. He kept pounding and pounding her hot, tasty pussy, reaming and juicing her body, until his own loins began to shock up, telling him that he was about to yield his load inside of her.

"Ohh, gahh...I'm gonnah...I'm gonnah..." Marco hysterically screamed as his body's pleasure began to topple over the edge. He gave more and more, harder and harder, until a fiery surge of pleasure screamed within his lower body, reaching from his thighs to his belly, and he began pumping hot, thick rockets of cum deep into his mom's body. "Agghhh!" he cried, as his hips shoved as deep as they could, burying himself inside, as his cock throbbed and grew to lock with her flesh and filled her insides with hot, spirited spunk. He gushed...gushed...gushed, pumping all he had into her body, until he was spent and collapsed onto Angie, nearly fainting in the process.

The room lay fairly silent, save for the chorus of loud panting that emitted from both Angie and Marco. The late morning light began filtering back in, through a slight haze that seemed to surround them, and they simply rested there, not wanting to move at all. They naturally couldn't be blamed for this, and, it was an odd kind of silence that permeated the air, especially after the rolls of thunder they both seemed to hear within their private world.

Marco lay still, resting atop his mother's comfortably soft body. His manhood was still sheathed inside her, throbbing a bit, and spilling its last, dying spurts of love lava into her fleshy cavity. Angie could feel it there, and, albeit the both of them were completely oversensitive and it would be too painful to even move an inch, she still enjoyed the feel of him, lovingly embraced by her body's adoring, fleshy walls.

"...Hahhh...hahhh...I can't believe...hahhh...we did thathhh..." Marco huffed, unable to even shift in place, as his cheeks rested upon Angie's fluffy, flesh pillows.

"...Hohhh...hooh...same herehh...sweetie..." Angie replied in a similar fashion, "Youhh...werehhh...amaaaazinghhh..."

They continued on in silence for a while, Marco nestling and nuzzling into Angie's large, soft, wonderful breasts, still worshiping them, amidst his body's weary declaration of defeat.

"Mmmm...Marco." Angie sighed. "My boy's all grown up." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Marco had no vocal reply. He simply took the compliment in silence.

He soon began to drift off to sleep, as his loving mother petted and stroked upon him adoringly, her easing consciousness starting to follow the boy's. And he wondered a moment, loving this feeling here and now, if he had the knowhow, if he could freeze time and make this last for an eternity.

Marco had drifted off to sleep, perhaps thankfully so, as Tom was soon recovering from his own insane orgasm, having viewed all this and had it channeled through his body through his various gadgets. His sense of self returning to him, Tom just now realized and tried to ask the boy, who was freshly knocked out by his session of incredibly good sex...

"...W-wait...Marco? Th...that was...your mom?"

...

"...Oops..."


	9. My apologies

To my dear and loving readers,

Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this project short, as the house I'm living in requires me to focus my energies on works that pay me. As last reported to me, we're about to lose our electricity, so, I'm afraid I'm not going to have the time or energy to continue this story for you. (We're under, something like $500, so, yeah.) If you don't hear back from me for a while, you can guess what happened, lol. (No, not dead. Just computerless, lol.)

I'll try to get back to this, perhaps later in the year, but, as is the case with most of my multi-shot projects, things tend to get cold over time. All this said, I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I've had writing it.

Good luck to you, fellow writers, and, good luck to you, fellow readers.

A'outrance,

D.


	10. Chapter 3-1 - A Spoonful of Sugar

.

Chapter 3.1

A Spoonful of Sugar...

"...But I swear, I had your best interests in mind!" Tom pleaded with Marco to see reason.

"You...MADE...me...SCREW...MY...MOHHHHHMMM!" Marco retorted.

Tom swallowed his tongue then. He had to admit, that...was not exactly planned. "...Well...you gotta admit it was f...fun?...eheh..." He grinned a sheepish, lopsided grin.

Marco scowled at Tom...at first. Then, smirkingly, with a sign of uneasy defeat crossing his face, he now had to admit that Tom had a point...somewhat.

Tom and Marco were arguing over the horrid yet undeniably interesting situation that Tom had dropped Marco into. He decided to pay Tom's underworld bachelor pad a surprise visit. Naturally and justly, he also threatened to revoke his friendship from Tom's lonely life if he didn't relieve him of his...spyware.

"But you wouldn't've even had the guts to go for Jackie, if I didn't do it." Tom continued to push his viewpoint. "C'mon, man. You seriously need to learn how to put yourself out there more."

"Point taken...but...the MANNER in which you've done so is PROPOSTEROUS! Not even YOU'D stand for getting your BAH-DEEE taken over!" Marco seethed, continuing to lance his point forward. "I demand that you cut your ability to just take over my body any freaking time you want! If you don't, I SWEAR, our friendship is over."

"Okaaay...okayyy..." Tom said, finally giving in. He sighed a heavy sigh and then walked to the center of his cave. A fiery portal opened up beneath him, as he closed his eyes and began to levitate. A somewhat sinister aura lined the edges of his figure and he began grumbling and chanting something in a language Marco couldn't understand. Then, suddenly, Tom turned to Marco, with white hot flames in his eyes and quickly asked, "...Are you suuuure there's nothing that you wanna keep?"

...

Marco thought for a second. "...Just give me the reigns. I'll decide for myself." he finally answered, attempting to be wise about the whole thing. As horrible as his predicament was, Marco knew that there just might be need for the powers in this spell and odd setup. Thus was why he spoke his decision, the way he did. As usual, he neither threw it all out nor kept it all in...a safe way. After all, if one thing was certain from all this, it did make him a bit more comfortable, even more confident, with the ladies.

Tom gasped, his energy somewhat drained, and then his body fell to a kneel on the ground. "Hahhh...hahhh...there..." he huffed as all the signs of the casting faded from view.

"Thaaank you." Marco said, somewhat mockingly. "Truth be told though, I do feel a little more, Iunno, at ease with the ladies, after this. That much I can thank you for."

"See? What'd I tell ya? Best interests." Tom replied, just recovering his breath.

"I guess I'll take that as a repayment for all the trouble you've caused."

Tom became infuriated at Marco's remarks. "What?! I just gave you the keys to paradise city, buddy!..."

"...FORCED!" Marco snapped right back, "With a side of INCEST!"

"...Oh, yeah...eheh..." Tom looked away, slightly, ashamed and put in his place.

"Ughh...I'll catch you later." Marco said then, tearing open a dimensional portal with his scissors.

After Marco left, Tom was left to his own devices, sighing, since had much less to do without Marco to watch and mess with. "...Aw, man..." he groaned with a fairly displeased smirk. He then eyed a stray chocolate bar of the same type given to the girls from Marco, sitting on a nearby table. "Well...maybe I won't be so bored after all..."

Marco slipped back into his room and closed the portal up behind him. He took a deep breath and let it out in a wide 'ahhhhh' filled release. He was free from Tom's meddling clutches.

Stretching and yawning, his eyes wandered about the room until he came again to the short note sitting on his dresser. "Hmm...could be nice to sit with the girls after this ordeal." he said to himself, yet, in the back of his mind, he wondered of the repercussions of stewing in close quarters with three girls whose feelings were pushed into overdrive for him. He let that thought aside and jogged on downstairs to tell his mom that he was off to the mall. Not too surprisingly, she was still napping.

Marco looked upon her for a moment, not as a son to his mom, but, as a man to a lady. Honestly, she was pretty good looking for her age. She looked rather heavenly as she laid there, a gentle smile across her face, with one hand eased behind her head and the other resting delicately upon her belly. She was indeed a feast for the eyes, and, as Marco stood adoring her curves and bounties, her peaks and valleys and all manner of gorgeous landscapes, he certainly wouldn't mind giving her another...

"NNNNGAHHH!" he groaned as he clenched his teeth and shook his head to break the trance. "...Damnit, Tom..." he grumbled. It also didn't help that she was still loosely naked in her open robe, for all the world to comment and adore.

He swiftly but stealthily pulled it all closed, to hide her shame, and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "...Love ya, mom." he whispered.

"Nnnnnghhh...love you too, sweetie." she groaned. It warmed Marco's heart, though he knew she was still sleeping.

Marco soon dashed off to the kitchen and grabbed himself a pen and paper to scribble out a similar note to Jackies, telling Angie that he'd run off to join the girls at the mall, and, of course, that he loves her...also scribbling in a few heart shapes in at the end.

He returned to his room, shortly after, and began dressing and gathering up his things for his trip to the mall. In his haste, he almost neglected to bring his fanny pack, and, within it, his wallet. So, he rummaged through his dresser to gain his trusty, old, fanny pack, but, he noticed that it seemed to be a lot slimmer than he was used to.

He brought the pouch before him, unzipped it, and took a look inside. It wasn't there. "But for traveling purposes, I always keep it..." he said to himself, stopping mid sentence. Within the confines of the pouch, he retrieved a dark hair, but, the shade and length were not his own.

"...Janna..." he cursed, his blood beginning to boil. His mind began flashing back through all the border-breaking and outright creeping she had done to him, all this time. Stealing his house keys, his locker combination, storing things in a hidden panel behind his locker, reading his private words within his diary, spying on him in the bathroom, slapping his rear end...the list went on and on, and, that wasn't to account for the endless list of slights and insults. Marco had always been somewhat forgiving, but, to him, now, this was the last straw.

He was about to stab his scissors into the air and fling himself into the void to wherever she might be, so he could give her a piece of his mind...but then...a slow, burning smile and a narrow eyed gaze crossed his face. He did tear a dimensional portal open, but it wasn't to Janna, not just yet, anyway.

Marco stuck his head in through the hole. "Hey Tom..." he said, catching Tom off guard as he was settled in on his gaming chair.

"Yeah?" Tom replied at the pause, fairly surprised at this new surprise visit.

"...I could use your help with...something...or someone, to be specific?"

Tom smiled, not expecting Marco to come back so soon with something like this.

"Who...and WHAT did you have in mind?"

* * *

Hey guys and gals, Demon Casket here. I really hate to do this but, it seems I've got very few options to work with, so, I'm just gonna hang my chin out here and hope you guys can understand.

So, I've started a Patron under my name, with the /demoncasket at the end, for all to find. I love writing for all of you and want to keep doing this for as long as I can, but, I'm on a sinking ship (house) and would appreciate if anyone could donate a few bucks to keep me afloat. Now, just to be clear, NO, I'm not going to be hiding any stories and, as has always been the case, MY WORK WILL BE PROVIDED FREE OF CHARGE to you, through my blog posts, and here, on Fanficiton. It's not gonna stop, as long as I'm able!

I also understand that times are lean and not everyone can give, but, for those who appreciate my work and have a few bucks to spare, please do.

Support me as a patron and also help me decide, from time to time, what the next story will be.

Also, should I ever brave the world of visual arts, I will also try venturing into the world of digital artwork to begin posting some images of interest, possibly take from the stories at hand. (Not that I'm so great at doing artwork, just yet, heh.)

Thank you all for sticking with. I hope you enjoy reading these little ditties as much as I love making them.

A'outrance.


	11. Chapter 3-2 - A Spoonful of Sugar

.

Chapter 3.2

A Spoonful of Sugar...

"Are you serious?" Jackie asked, a crazed, worried look in her eyes and a fairly prominent blush crossing her cheeks. "You guys heard me...like...all the way in Star's room?"

"Yeeeup." Janna took the liberty of replying. "Seems like the two 'o you shared a pretty wild ride."

"Yeah. From the sounds of it, it sounded like you were riding a warnicorn in there...or fighting one...or something." Star commented this time. She did her best to hide her jealousy, as did Janna.

The three little ladies were chuckling and poking at each other from across the table in the middle of the food court. The conversation had gone on, most of the afternoon, discussing various subjects, such as the possibility of surfing tomorrow and Britney Wong's latest snubs, but, the topic of Marco was definitely inevitable.

"So, is he, like...good?" Janna prodded.

Jackie nearly choked while sipping her soda through a straw. Her eyes immediately shot away from the girls. She said nothing. She only clamped a smile over her straw.

"He's thaaat good?!" Star feigned her ignorance, since she KNEW he was that good, having spied the whole session with Janna all night.

"He's a...well...ladies..." Jackie looked down and to the side now, trying to assemble her statement correctly. "...He's a rockstar."

Janna and Star howled with laughter, causing Jackie to giggle through her embarrassment.

The conversation went on, with Jackie explaining that, even though she's known a few other guys in the same sense, this is the first time she felt she had sex with someone who could steer her ship. Not only in terms of knowhow, but, he also had a generous tool for the job.

Somewhere within this talk, Jackie began zoning out a bit. She was indeed hanging on to every word, every detail that Jackie was sharing, but, to her, it was getting a little too vivid. She felt as if her body was reliving the experience, not as herself, but, as Jackie. She started imagining, even hallucinating a bit, seeing Marco warmly smile before her as he touched and explored her body. She felt his kiss and hot, wandering tongue plant and stroke all over, as if she was naked and exposed in the middle of the food court, yet, she knew she was still fully clothed. She was somewhat conscious of herself, but, she only noticed after a while that she was breathing rather heavily. Thankfully, Star and Jackie were too embroiled in their conversation to notice. She was getting so hot and bothered that she soon stood to excuse herself. "Uh, I'll be right back. I gotta use the lady's room." she said, and began rushing off to relieve herself...in more ways than one.

While she ran, however, she saw the oddest thing. There was a cloaked figure in an upper deck of the mall that appeared to be staring down at her. She couldn't see quite clearly, since she was in such a hurry, but, she swore it was strumming something that looked like a lyre and the flash of a smile was upon what she could see of its face. She stopped a moment to look and see if she saw what she thought she was, but, it was gone by then. She wrote it off as another trick her mind was playing on her and then continued to break for the restrooms.

Meanwhile, in said upper deck of the mall, Marco had repositioned himself across the way, just in time to see Janna disappear into a service hall where the lady's rooms were. He thusly began to strum just a little bit harder and took every pleasure in knowing he was absolutely driving Janna up the wall.

Janna broke through the door of a large, comfortable, unisex restroom. It was carpeted, clean, and she had it all to herself. She swiftly locked the door behind her, pressed herself against the closest wall for support, and then began letting loose, huffing and puffing her heated frustrations out of her lungs while her hands began sensually stroking all over her love-starved body.

"Hhhhohh ghahhhd, Marcohhh..." Janna groaned as she began grabbing and slowly scrubbing circles into her clothes. She fondled her tiny yet pronounced, budding breasts through her shirt, giving careful and deliciously sensitized attention to her almost painfully stiff nipples. She imagined that these were Marco's hungry hands swirling and feeling about them, as she could do no more than entertain her wants and needs of him. Honestly though, she wanted nothing more. She continued her journey, stroking downward, over her love handles, and then palmed a firm, warming stroke down her thighs and past her knees. On the return upward, she teased herself farther by letting the heels of her palms and her tickling fingertips gently rake up her thighs and playfully pull up the edges of her skirt. Her sensitizing digits just barely stroked across her inner thighs and danced at the boundaries to her nether regions, giving so much pleasure to her overly attentive body that she felt she'd explode. After recovering into a full stand, her wandering fingers and palms began dipping and sliding into the confines of her clothes, in an attempt to ease the fire within her body, which was already feverishly hot to the touch. She slid her hands all over her belly, grabbed at her tender breasts and stiffened nipples, and soon began dipping southward, into her skirt, finally slowly plunging into her panties, and grinding her fingers into her hot, moistening womanhood. She could practically see him there, teasing...tonguing...and kissing all over her juicing labia while a free hand grabbed and squeezed at her tiny, tasty, budding titties. "Hhhahh...hhhahhh...yeah, Marcohh...eat me up like that." she gasped, spreading her legs widely for him and surrendering herself to his perceived mouth. She stroked, she swirled, she rubbed hard into herself, but still, it was not enough to get her off. She was practically juicing all over her legs, but, there was little she could do to cool the flames inside of her. She felt, rightfully so, that she was cursed or that a virus had infected her, and that the only cure...was Marco.

Marco had stowed away into some dark, secluded corner of the mall, his phone before him as he cradled a lyre within his right arm. He was watching Janna through some kind of demon app, provided by Tom, and was gleefully tickling her string, flicking it as if his fingers were vigorously 'accessing' her clitoris. "Boy, she is going at it." Marco giggled.

"Holy crap, is she ever." Tom replied. Apparently, he was enjoying the view too.

They both watched as Janna hopelessly teased and swirled a finger into her clit and made herself gush like a garden hose. She tried and tried, but, through his actions, Marco kept her, literally, strung up, tightly so, and she could do nary a thing to ease her hot, lustful torment, so long as Marco had his fingers on her heartstring.

"You just gonna keep playing with her like this?" Tom asked, hoping he'd say anything but yes.

"Nah. I got something planned. I just wanna watch her squirm, first, heheh." Marco replied.

"Damn, buddy. What the hell'd this chick do to you?"

"Oh...lotsa things." Marco replied, oddly smiling now as he mentally recounted Janna's misdeeds. "But it aaaaall seems worth it, now, heheheh."

Tom laughed heartily in reply.

Just then, a little beep began sounding off on Marco's phone. "Uh oh." he said, "I guess the girls are getting a bit worried about her and are going to check up on her. Time to finish up!"

With that, Marco began to ferociously pluck and play at Janna's string, driving her absolutely insane with waves of heat and lust, until she gave a final gush and dropped down to the ground from the heavy climax.

"Brutal, man." Tom commented, making them both laugh.

"I'll catch ya laters, buddeh. I got some sniping to do, heheheh." Marco said and began gathering himself up to go.

"Alright. Go get 'em, tiger." Tom replied, causing them to chuckle a little more.

Janna was somehow able to clean herself up, wipe and dry herself off, and then bump into the girls in the service hallway, just as they were closing in to check up on her.

"You alright, girl?" Jackie asked. "You were taking a bit long in there."

"Huh? Oh, no! I was just...um...sodaaa...chilidog...yeah, you know how it goes." Janna replied with some undeniable jitters in her voice, making it a little hard for the others to believe.

Star went ahead and prodded at her with a playful stick. "Are you suuuuure? 'Cause me and Jackie thought that, maybe, her stories about Marco were kinda gettn' to ya..."

"Were not!" Janna snapped, a wide-eyed look of paranoia and a heavy blush rushing to her cheeks.

Jackie and Star began giggling up a storm, then. After realizing, thankfully, that Star was just joking, Janna calmed down. "I could say the same for you, Star..." she quickly retorted, giggling.

"Ough!" Star growled back and quickly swatted Janna with her wand. Despite the knot it might have given her, Janna only laughed in reply. She knew they'd evened up, especially after they both poked each other in a fairly tender spot, regarding Marco.

"Heheh, c'mon. We're gonna grab some swag at 'Sexy Thangs'. I could use a new tank top." Jackie said, and they were on their way.

"Oghh, we hate you, by the way, Jackie." Janna playfully commented, as they thankfully relieved themselves of the bleak atmosphere of the service hallway and reentered the sanctuary of the mall.

"Yeahhh. You're such a showoff, you boyfriend stealer!" Star added, in the spirit of the moment.

"Na-ahhh!" Jackie replied in the same spirit, fakely acting shocked at what the other two were saying and placing a widely sprawling hand above her heart, "I'm, like, and opportunist! He was available, so, I took the opportunity to take him!"

With the way the words tumbled out of Jackie's mouth, it made all three of them giggle incessantly.

"That's the understatement of the century!" Star added.

"And take him, you did!" Janna too chimed in.

"Jeez though, I can still, almost, feel him inside of me." Jackie commented with a slight shudder of delight.

"Yeah? Does it...hurt, or something?" Janna asked.

"No, it's not like that. He was gentle, after all...kinda." Jackie replied, causing them to laugh again.

"So, is it like, BIG, big?" Janna asked.

"I thought we talked...oh, right, you were in the little girl's room." Jackie began. "He's pretty gifted, I gotta say. He's like big enough for me to hold him with both my hands, on top of each other, and still have enough to fit in my mouth."

Despite being a little grossed out by Jackie's statement, Star and Janna were still fairly amazed by it.

"You did that?" Janna asked, then, she held herself from smacking her own forehead, since she knew exactly what Jackie did.

"No. I mean, we did a lot of things...most of the stuff he did to me, heheheh, but, I didn't do that." Jackie replied. Strangely enough, she started feeling like some kind of superstar, with all these questions being directed her way.

"Yeah? I wonder what that's like, though." Star commented.

"I know. Is it supposed to, like...taste...good, or..." Janna furthered.

"Are we seriously talking about sucking Marco's dick?" Jackie asked, holding back her laughter with a hand in front of her mouth. It didn't take long after that for all of them to start laughing again.

But then, the question about how it would feel and taste, having Marco's fabled manhood giving Janna's tight, spunky mouth a warm visit, began to resonate with her. 'Is it good,' she thought to herself, 'to have a guy trapped and pleasured in your mouth?'

Another unwelcome but somewhat pleasing surge of hot, unyielding lust began overshadowing Janna. Star and Jackie's conversation and even the mall around them seemed to dim, and, all Janna could think about was getting taken by Marco. She was getting hot...very hot.

"Uhh, how much farther to the store?" Janna suddenly broke into the other's stream of words and laughter.

"Oh, uh, not far." Jackie replied, taken off guard. "Why? You tired? We can sit for a little..."

"Nah, heheh." Janna replied, "I just, ehm...got my own shopping to do...uh...can't wait." This happened to be a complete and utter lie, since she despised the type of clothing that Jackie was after.

"Oh, hokay!" Jackie said, cheerily.

'Why?!' Janna replied in her mind, then. 'Because I'm gonna cream all over the mall floor, if I don't find a private spot to touch myself, soon! That's why!'

With every step she took, Janna's body kept getting hotter and hotter and her womanhood was growling for relief. She wanted to beg them to stop talking about Marco, and yet, she wanted to hear of nothing but him and what he could do to a woman, in the throes of passion.

When they finally got to the store, Janna, at first, stayed with the girls, aimlessly wandering farther and farther from them, and grumbling under her breath about how girly these clothes were. She was gathering random, clashing articles of clothing from various racks, some of which were either too big or too thin to fit her, and then, when she finally got out of sight from them, as it was a fairly large clothing store, she made a hurried dash towards the changing rooms. Thankfully, it was a large, private, lockable stall with a light and a bench. She hurriedly tossed the clothes to the back wall, closed and locked the door behind her and sat herself down on the bench to begin grabbing at herself.

...Unfortunately, however, this would have to wait.

For, just as she was starting to get into it, surface-wise and clothed, a bright hole tore open, mid air, within the room before her. From the depths of the portal, a strange, cloaked figure emerged, with a lyre cradled in its arms. It stroked a single string, in a set of four, and, strangely, the lyre made no sound.

The lyre itself made no sound, but, "Aghhh...!" was the tune that escaped Janna's lips, a hard, tortured groan made in lustful hunger, as the inner flesh of her womanhood's chambers rippled with want. "Oughhh...who are youhh?" she moaned, nearly begging in tone.

"...Hello...Janna." a boy's voice said. "...You've got something of mine."

After the boy eased off the strumming, he slowly reached up and slid the hood off his cloak, but, needless to say, Janna already knew who it was. The hood dropped onto his shoulders and the warm, satisfied, sinister smile crossing his face told Janna that she was in for it. She looked at him with worried, puppy dog eyes. "...Marco..." was all she said. Somewhere, however, deep within her darkest desires, she also felt that she was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

Hey guys and gals, Demon Casket here. I really hate to do this but, it seems I've got very few options to work with, so, I'm just gonna hang my chin out here and hope you guys can understand.

So, I've started a Patron under my name, with the /demoncasket at the end, for all to find. I love writing for all of you and want to keep doing this for as long as I can, but, I'm on a sinking ship (house) and would appreciate if anyone could donate a few bucks to keep me afloat. Now, just to be clear, NO, I'm not going to be hiding any stories and, as has always been the case, MY WORK WILL BE PROVIDED FREE OF CHARGE to you, through my blog posts, and here, on Fanficiton. It's not gonna stop, as long as I'm able!

I also understand that times are lean and not everyone can give, but, for those who appreciate my work and have a few bucks to spare, please do.

Support me as a patron and also help me decide, from time to time, what the next story will be.

Also, should I ever brave the world of visual arts, I will also try venturing into the world of digital artwork to begin posting some images of interest, possibly take from the stories at hand. (Not that I'm so great at doing artwork, just yet, heh.)

Thank you all for sticking with. I hope you enjoy reading these little ditties as much as I love making them.

A'outrance.


	12. Chapter 3-3 - A Spoonful of Sugar

.

Chapter 3.3

A Spoonful of Sugar...

"What the heck are YOU doing here?" Janna spoke with a slight grumble. She had a look of annoyance...as well as discomfort, due to her current 'condition'. Her hips and legs fidgeted slightly, even sexily. She was even a little worried that her juicy, little lips might even squeak together, if she moved around too much. She was in a compromised position, and she knew it well.

Janna tried to press forward the essence of blame on Marco, since he was obviously invading her personal space. Of course, it wasn't like she had much regard for Marco when it came to his personal space...or personal anything.

"I think you know why I'm here." Marco replied with a smug, little smile."I came here to make you pony up, misseh. You've got something of mine." he repeated.

Janna lopsidedly pursed her lips together. "Yeah? Well, here..." she surrendered with a bratty, little attitude, as she dipped into one of her pockets and produced Marco's wallet, soon throwing it to the ground before him. "You were coming along anyways, so, I just thought I'd bring it for ya." she retorted with her own brand of smugness.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk...there's that nice, bitchy streak again." Marco replied with even more satisfaction easing into his face. His fingers ever so slightly began to stroke and play with Janna's string, making her squirm a little more. "On any other day, I guess I'd be pretty peeved at you, but, today...I rather like your moxie. In fact, right now...it's downright sexy. And it fucking turns me on."

Janna didn't quite know how to take that remark, especially since she'd never heard Marco curse before. On the one hand, he called her spunky demeanor 'sexy', which she really liked. On the other hand, his more savage, animal essence was getting under her skin, when, usually, she'd be imposing herself on him. "Nnnnhhh...I'm happy for you." Janna was barely able to reply, as Marco continued to touch her string. "Now, could ya get outta here, unless you were planning on helping me pick something out?"

"Funny you should mention that..." Marco spoke with such relish, as her suggestion perfectly aligned with his plans. He then reached into the confines of the mysterious cloak he was wearing and produced an object of his own. "...Here." he said, before he cast it to the floor in front of her.

"Is that...a dog collar?!" Janna said with sheer disgust. And it was. It was a thin, leather collar with thick, diamond shaped spikes and a simple buckle. "You're expecting me to put it on?!"

"Took the words riiiight outta my mouth." Marco replied with a slight, Texas drawl. "...Put it on."

"Hell no!" Janna snapped at Marco, her mouth settling into a delectable sneer, as a scowl scrunched her brow.

Marco's smile broadened then. "...I was hoping you'd say that." he said, and then took hold of Janna's string by the thumb and forefinger. He gave it a nice hard pluck and let it go...

...'Plink!' it sounded, as it left his fingertips, shot back into its place, and vibrated heavily.

"...AAAGHHHH!" Janna moaned as a wave of energy shot from the lyre like a comet, distorting the air as it sailed towards her body. It splashed upon impact, and, at once, it sent sharp, pleasurable, electric shocks through the inner chambers of her womanhood and rippled all throughout her belly. Fiery currents were felt through to the tips of her every limb. It was as if she was cumming...but couldn't. "HHHHAHHH...OHHGHHHHAAAAAAADDDEH!" she moaned in sweet, excruciating pleasure-pain.

Marco smiled with great, warming satisfaction as he watched her squeeze at her excited breasts and grabbed at her throbbing womanhood. She began standing and sliding herself across the walls to get to as far as she could from him and the hellish lyre...which was only a few feet in difference. He was magically manipulating her, masturbating her whole body and touching her only by gently strumming her string. It was as if he was toying with her clitoris, from several feet away, with nothing but his intentions.

"Ssss...STAHH...PP..." she moaned, barely able to speak from the unbearably intense assault of sexual energy that splashed upon her.

"Sorry...uhh...what was that?" Marco mocked, as he heavily strummed her string, slowly, again and again.

"OHHHHHH!" Janna moaned as she dropped her arms to her sides and began grabbing at the wall behind her. She looked away, her eyes closed and her body writhing in a hot, sexy snake dance. Heated breaths were huffed loudly from her delicately opened mouth, with her teeth glistening just beyond her lips. "...Hahhh...hahhh...cutitout...hhhahh...make me cumhh..." she spilled forth as she licked her desperate, cherry pink peaches, even bit at them a little bit. She half demanded, half begged, and her mind skipped like a broken record between loving it and hating it.

"Hmhmhm...love to." Marco replied, chuckling. "But first, you gotta put it on."

"Ahhh...ahhh...neverrhhh..." Janna moaned, all the while being bombarded by lustful rockets from Marco's merciless hand.

"...Suit yourself." he said, mockingly, savoring the show and continuing to tease and launch his assault, maybe with even more vigorous enjoyment. "I mean don't put it on, if you don't want to. I don't mind."

"NGGGGGHHH...GAHHHH...GAHHD...FUCKHHH YOUHHH...OHHHHH!" Janna cursed and writhed as a glorious, clenching, slithering spectacle. She wanted to tackle him and wrap her hands around his throat to begin choking him to death. At the same time, she also wanted him to tear her clothes off and pop her pussy. With the latter thought ravaging her mind much stronger than the first, as well as an honest desire to fuck his brains out, she finally, finally broke. "FINEHH!" she screamed.

"What's that?"

"Lemme go...and I'll put it on!"

Marco halted his torturous strumming and let Janna slump to the floor. Panting, she began crawling forward and reached for the collar to take it into her hands, but not before she shot a nasty, little scowl at Marco for making her do this. Looking it over, she noticed that it had some words stitched into some large spaces between the spikes, at the collar's rear, possibly to be placed at her nape. In lovely, cursive letters of gently luminescent, golden string, "Marco's Girl" was what it said. The funny thing was, despite her obvious anger at the manner in which this was served, a part of her actually wanted it to be true. Albeit so, she grudgingly began buckling it on. "There...you happy nahhh...oughhh!" Janna moaned, for, as soon as she strapped the thing down to hang comfortably around her neck, a strange, cool, calming sensation spilled through her body. She was suddenly no longer angry, and, only her desire to have Marco consume her body in a lustful manner remained.

"Marco..." Janna moaned, pleadingly, as she looked up at him with warm, hazy, puppy-dog eyes, "...Make me cum."

Unbeknownst to Janna, a bright red leash had materialized in Marco's hand, leading to her collar. "Ahp, ahp, ahp...all things in good time, Janna." Marco teased. "Besides...something tells me...you could use a treat..." he continued, and then untied the belt that kept his strange, rather cultish robe closed. His large, stiff, impressive manhood then came presenting from the shade within, along with the odd fact that he came apparently fully prepared to get down and dirty with her, since he didn't seem to be wearing a stitch of clothing, beneath the large, shimmering, silken layers.

Janna's eyes widened as she finally beheld the thing, in the light. "Oh...my god..." she commented. Marco seemed to like that.

At this, Marco gave a gentle tug to the leash. "Here, Janna." he commanded. "Let your mouth make love to my cock."

He didn't really need to give her a tug. Janna soon crawled forward of her own willingness. She wanted to know this thing and have all the answers she was craving.

Immediately, she began adoring this meaty load, pressing her face into its warm, fleshy shaft, and enjoying the feel of his soft yet stiffened length as it kissed with her, across her nose and mouth. "Oooooh..." she purred into him as she lovingly stroked him across her lips and cheeks. Her strong yet delicately handling hands held onto his hips for support, as she worshiped him, close eyed, in sheer, unknowable ecstasy. She began delicately nibbling and kissing all over it, from his velvety balls to the tender underbelly of his steely pole...gods, did she have a passion for it.

"Mmmm...Janna...you really like that thing, don't you?" Marco slightly moaned his praise as her electric touch pressed and prodded into his thankful member.

"Yhehss..." she all but whispered, as she soon came to a sturdy kneel and began taking hold of him with her hands. With her right, she took hold of his head and stood him upright, while her left took hold of his sack and pulled the warm, tender thing forward, so she could have better access to him. Once had, she opened her mouth and began licking and sucking on his very sensitive, velvety pouch, and loved now how she was enjoying this living thing and shocking him with hard, powerful pleasure.

"Oughhh...ghaaad, Janna..." Marco moaned as he felt her tender lips and hot, wandering tongue suckle and explore his delicate balls. He had to admit, she looked absolutely gorgeous doing that to him. "You really DO like that thing, don't you?" he emphasized this time.

Janna continued her path, opening her mouth nice and wide and unleashing her lustful, wandering tongue all over the underbelly of his shaft. She loved the heat of this living thing and the fullness of it, longing ever more for it to be inside of her, one hole or another. And soon, after licking up and down its length like a lollipop, she guided him into her happily consuming mouth...and swallowed him.

"Oughhhhhh..." Marco groaned, Janna's actions plunging his lower body into a sea of lovely, lustful, melting flames. He felt the shocking pleasure through his belly and all the way down into his thighs, as his beautiful, new, spunky bitch of a lady took him whole. Through pleasure dimmed eyes, he watched as Janna blissfully plunged, at a slow, steady pace upon him, twisting her mouth left and right as she sucked hard and plunged onto him, again and again. It was such that she forced him to lovingly caress his fingers through her hair, only causing her spirits to rise and her slow, twisting sucks to become wilder in their hungry, rotating action. She wrapped her arms around his hips and brought her face deep and close to him, her actions only more illustrated by her tight, starved sucking. It was as if his cock was a prisoner within her mouth, tightly held with no chance of escape...and he didn't want to.

"MMmmmmmm..." Janna moaned as she plunged upon him with ravenous hunger. Her tongue was only a match for her for her enthusiastic sucking, as she firmly licked and swirled it all around his head and took special interest in tasting its ridgeline.

"Ohhhhh...good girrrrlllhhh...good girrrlllhhhh..." Marco moaned madly as a torrent of hot, wet, maddeningly pleasurous flesh sucked and probed all over his solid manhood. "...Suck daddy's bone like that...mmmmm...take it all.."

He didn't exactly mean that, since he knew that Tom's 'improvement' of him was a little too much for Janna to take. Still, she had a good third of him swallowed into her hungry, little mouth, and a hand was freed from gripping onto his body to begin stroking and pumping at the base of him. Marco was so consumed by his pleasure that he simply stopped trying to say anything of wit and only moaned in place. And Janna had him...all of him. She pumped and pumped, stroking up and down with a firmly gripped hand, working at his lower two thirds, while her mouth was urgently making hot, wet, sloppy sounds on top. She swirled her mouth left and right, she tongued at tasted with hard, firm, constant licking, all over his head, and, she was enjoying herself so much that she released her embrace of him, planted herself firmly onto her knees, and used her newly freed hand to begin sliding a middle finger through her wonderfully wet womanhood's lips. "Mmmmmmmmmhhhh..." she moaned as a loving electrical current coursed through her body.

Janna's actions produced such a lovely, sloppy, smacking sound, accenting and demonstrating how well Marco was getting eaten. Marco groaned and groaned, passionately easing a firmer, expressive grip into Janna's hair, as she sucked again and again, picking up her rhythm into a harder, constant speed. It was he that was now forced to topple back towards the wall and try to grip into its surface, with Janna following and nudging her knees along with him, her hard swallowing actions hard and constant as she just couldn't get enough of his tasty meat pop. So constant were her actions and so heavy was her devotion to his big, fleshy idol that Marco soon began groaning hard, feeling that familiar shock of hard, electric pleasure pulse through his loins. "Oghhhh...I'm cumming, Jannahh!" he finally said. "Take ithhh..take it all! Swallow every drop that comes outta me!"

She heard and wanted, just as much as he.

Janna pumped madly now to coax the wells of his jewels to start giving to her, thirsty for their offering, and her lips pumped as well, sucking hard and slurping at him like an open straw, and, to hasten his explosion, she flicked her tongue across the width of his head, as if she was trying to get to the creamy center of this tasty, fleshy lollipop.

"Aghhh!" Marco screamed, nearly tugging at Janna's hair.

"Mmmmmhhh!" Janna moaned, liking even this.

Her mouth began flooding with thick, molten spurts of Marco's love lava, and, immediately, Janna began swallowing it down. "MMMMmmph! MMMMmmph! MMMMmmph!" Janna moaned as Marco's meaty love needle pulsed within her mouth and a deluge of creamy spunk splashed and splashed into her hungry maw. Some sort of symbiotic pleasure coursed through her body with each spurt, and she pumped him hard and fast for more...more...more.

"Oughhhhh, yesssss, Janahhh...drink it ahhhlllhh! Ohhhh...you're a goood, goood girrrrrrlllhhh..." Marco groaned gibberish as he felt as if his lower body was riding a rocket. She sucked him hard and fast, swiftly pumping her lips over him, and shook her grip constantly, trying to pump every last drop he had, out of his body.

Marco's geyser soon lapsed and his flow ebbed to a trickle. Janna slowed her pace as he finished, soon moaning with regret...because she wanted more. She let him go, after a while, and they both settled into a silent conversation of heavy breathing. Marco released his hold of her hair and delicately pulled her chin up to look at him with a playful finger, to see if she'd followed his directions. Janna was keen to his notion and opened her mouth to show him. She'd swallowed every, creamy drop, with nary a trace of his delicious seed to spare.

"Good girl." he said again, petting the top of her head.

Janna then playfully came forward and began nuzzling his hot, spent meat stick with her lips and the tip of her nose. He was still pleasantly warm. "...I want some moooore!" she pleaded, cutely, with a slight whimper in her voice.

Marco really liked that. He stooped down and nuzzled his nose to hers, before giving her a sweet, little kiss to show his appreciation. "Oh, there'll be more." Marco said, lightly backing up from her, yet, he stayed close to give her another kiss. "Much, much more."

Marco recovered from his bow and gently tugged with his leash for Janna to stand. Another hot, heated smile crossed his face, as he considered his next order. "Go to the wall, sweetie," he began, "and place your hands on it."

Janna do as she was told.

"Now stick that perty, li'l thing out 'n spread your legs for me. It's time that I had a tasty treat of my own."

* * *

Hey guys and gals, Demon Casket here. I really hate to do this but, it seems I've got very few options to work with, so, I'm just gonna hang my chin out here and hope you guys can understand.

So, I've started a Patron under my name, with the /demoncasket at the end, for all to find. I love writing for all of you and want to keep doing this for as long as I can, but, I'm on a sinking ship (house) and would appreciate if anyone could donate a few bucks to keep me afloat. Now, just to be clear, NO, I'm not going to be hiding any stories and, as has always been the case, MY WORK WILL BE PROVIDED FREE OF CHARGE to you, through my blog posts, and here, on Fanficiton. It's not gonna stop, as long as I'm able!

I also understand that times are lean and not everyone can give, but, for those who appreciate my work and have a few bucks to spare, please do.

Support me as a patron and also help me decide, from time to time, what the next story will be.

Also, should I ever brave the world of visual arts, I will also try venturing into the world of digital artwork to begin posting some images of interest, possibly take from the stories at hand. (Not that I'm so great at doing artwork, just yet, heh.)

Thank you all for sticking with. I hope you enjoy reading these little ditties as much as I love making them.

A'outrance.


	13. Chapter 3-4 - A Spoonful of Sugar

.

Chapter 3.4

A Spoonful of Sugar...

Janna pressed her cheek and palms against the wall, slightly looking over her shoulder to see what Marco would do next. Her eyes were seductively narrow and hazy, as she gently arced her back and presented her sweet, little ass out for Marco's taking. "Hurreeeh..." she desperately moaned in a breathy manner. At this, Marco wanted nothing more, but to hurry.

He hastily stepped forward and got down on his knees, admiring the cuteness, the roundness that Janna's sculpted bottom offered forth to him. With her trademark skirt hiding her like a candy wrapper, he couldn't help but feel like he was about to sink his teeth into a tasty, salty, sweet, peanut butter cup, of famed brand names, and was about to saver the soft, creamy delights within. And he enjoyed her body as such, as she came forth to his senses like a robustly fortified wine.

The scent of Janna's body was quite animal in nature, not like that of a manufactured perfume, and, the aroma that wafted up from under her skirt was an arousing tease. He placed his hands gently on her outer thighs and began sliding them up her legs, his pleasing contact making her shudder. "...hhHHOOhhh..." she moaned as he did this, even beginning to subtly, subconsciously gyrate her hips at his stroking touch. His limbs dragged the lower reaches of her 'candy wrapper' upward, revealing in fine showmanship the craftwork of her perfect, little ass. It remained hidden behind thin, light pink panties with tiny strawberries patterned across its cloth. This added a cute but strangely contrasted femininity to Janna's sharp, gritty demeanor. Marco found it quite the mismatch, but it only added to a mystique of her possibly softer, more tender insides...figuratively, what he was exactly after.

He started here, massaging with a flurry of delicate fingertips and tracing them into her perky, little buns, causing her to moan, "Ahh..." as she even began pressing back towards him. She wanted more, her every inch of flesh starving for complete satisfaction. Surely, he wanted to give her more.

Marco kept a wandering hand free to explore and delicately fondle the thankful plains of her lovely, teasing buttocks, while his other tool of palming pleasure eagerly sought to survey the mystery spot, between her legs. His middle finger traced down into the rather warm, deep crevice of her ass, slipping the cloth of her panties in, to wedge it between her cheeks and even teased the sensitive breach of her hole a bit, which delightfully made her twitch with a little puppy yelp. They both giggled slightly at this, with Janna a bit apprehensive at the thought of Marco slipping anything in there...yet, she couldn't say she felt completely averse to trying. Marco's hand continued downward now, his mouth watering as his previous panty stuffing actions left much less to the imagination. Her bottom was far more visible, the smooth crevice between her cheeks unhindered from his sight, now that her panties were teasingly pinched between them. Her set of buttocks were nothing short of tasty, and, Marco was somewhat in regret that he hadn't notice this perky piece of heaven before. They were not too big, not too thin, wonderfully round, and firm to the touch. She didn't seem so large and curvy, in particular comparison to Jackie, yet, in light of this, Marco found it all to be a pleasantly hidden treasure. But this eyeful was only a stop, since his attention was gravitating down to the puffy plume of moistened cloth, right between her sturdy pair of legs.

He traced a finger right down the center and teased right through her panties and into her pussy's pouting lips. He alternated between using his fingernails to tease and pleasure her through the texture of the cloth and rubbing with the fleshy tips of his slow, skillful fingers. "...A...ahhhh...ohhh..." Janna moaned as she at last was receiving attention where she needed it most. Her voice was deep and smooth, with her delicious little rasp teasing Marco's ears. Hearing her croon like this motivated him to continue, this feedback making him boil inside with lust, as he began stroking more firmly into the excited puff of her hot, juicy pussy.

Feeling like he was neglecting the freshly exposed surface of her ass, he began marking all over the surface of her lovely apple bottom with warm, wet, little kisses, and continued to firmly embrace handfuls of her with his exploratory hand. Down below, his digits stroked and probed into her gently soaking panties, teasing her large outer labia, the sensitive edges of her inner lips that were crying for attention, and, he even made her twitch in place a bit, when he gave some love to the tasty, sensitive bud of firming flesh that was her clitoris. He kept her moaning and swiveling in place, kissing and stroking all over her, until his own fiery lust was far too much for him to take. With her intoxicating aroma of animal musk and strange, sweet, cinnamon notes, he broke. "Enough appetizing." he grumbled, hungrily, and began stripping her of her bothersome panties. "...I want it all."

Janna was almost scared to let him continue. She wanted it though...very, very much.

She assisted him by slightly lifting a leg to get the thin, stretchy cloth clear of her feet, which he was doing as fast as he could. He dragged the thing straight down to the ground, cleared it around her elevated foot, and left it dangling around the other's ankle, recovering from the annoying process with great pleasure, as he now beheld her bare, unbridled cradle of womanhood in all its petite yet appetizing glory. For some reason, he felt like he was staring at a box of chocolates...and it was all his to eat, alone.

"Oh...my god, Janna..." Marco nearly moaned, in a low, grumbling, lustful tone as his hands began wandering forward to begin his service of her. His eyes adored her flawless, bronze skin and traced her contours with invisible fingers. Janna looked over her shoulder once again to see him wide eyed and drooling slightly over her tasty booty, smirking and satisfied in return. His hands immediately began sliding, grabbing, and massaging over her moons, Janna all the more loving that his hands fit onto her scrumptious, grabbable buns like spoons.

"OOOoohh!" Janna groaned now, in response to Marco's hungry, unapologetic hands. His palms were hot and ravenous, and his grip was strong, yet, they had a gentle, worshiping tone to them. Janna's vision dimmed as her eyes rolled slightly upward, savoring his acts of glorification upon her pair of stellar bodies and arcing her back again in reply. He began nibbling all over her with his lips, nipping her here and there, with a result of a gentle spike of tiny, exciting bites of pleasure pain, making the whole of her lower body even more sensitive for reception. Marco homed his actions in towards the heart of this lovely galaxy, kissing and nipping ever more closely to Janna's eagerly awaiting womanhood, and, when he finally placed his hands on either of her buns and gently pried her open with his thumbs, her delightful piece of juicy heaven was exposed to him like a freshly cracked pomegranate.

Janna's hot, steamy pussy was beckoning to him with an arousing, animal musk, and, it was beautifully rosy, with a burning desire to be pleasured. Marco waited no longer. He came forth and began plunging his tongue into her and tasting with broad, slow strokes, licking deeply into her sweet, salty, and sticky cunt, savoring all the flavor her delicious pussy had to offer. "hhhhOOOOOhhhhh!" Janna moaned as her flames of curiosity were finally being quenched. She spread her legs wider for him and gently began pressing down onto his face, her body begging and begging him for more. He gave a nice span of attention, licking and licking deeply into her tasty lips and stroking into the molten wall of sweet, hot, pink meats within. He was so hungrily eating her that he gripped roughly into her ass and even began pressing his face into her cunt, enough to slightly lift her off the ground and drive her up the wall...literally. His tongue was ravaging every fold and surface it could find, from her salty outer labia, to her sweeter inner meats, and especially to the tasty, wonderfully firm pleasure button of her clitoris. He began getting to know that sweet, little conversation starter, with great interest.

"HHHHAhhh! Ohhhh! Mmm...Marcohhh!" Janna moaned as she dug her fingers against the wall. Marco was tasting her cunt so well that hard, shocking waves of pleasure were constantly spiking through her body, especially while he swirled, circled, and stroked his hot, wet little muscle all over her attentive clit. It was all so constant, so intense, that she began spilling forth a deluge of hot, shimmering love juice across his readily awaiting tongue...which only made him stroke deeper, firmer, and harder into her body. Janna groaned constantly with intense, quaking pleasure as Marco's tongue harvested the juices from her cunt, made them splash into his mouth, and run down his cheeks in glorious, poetic triumph. And all the while, it seemed she could not get away from his torturous feasting, as she sat captive upon his mouth, stranded in mid air, and was paralyzed with pleasure...that is, until there came a knocking on the door...

"Jaaanaaa! Are you in theeeeere?!" Star called from beyond the only thing that was providing them privacy: a thankfully lockable door.

At this, Marco seemed unphased. He continued to tongue the living daylights out of her pussy, eating her out with relentless abandon. Janna had the notion of making him stop, but, that thought seemed to be utterly wiped from her mind, when he quietly told her, "...Turn around."

Marco let Janna gently land on her feet so she could do so. Janna was about to protest, fearing Star's wrath, should she even suspect them together, but, just as Marco caught even a glimpse of Janna's worrisome disobedience, he deviously smiled and tugged at the leash. Immediately, a shock of sexual energy and sheer submission ran through her spine and she simply obeyed his words, wanting nothing more in the world than to do what he said. "Aghhh..." she groaned and then hurriedly threw a leg over Marco to present herself forthright to him.

Marco put his hands roughly on her inner thighs, gently spread her glistening lips apart with his thumbs, and dove right in, continuing, mercilessly circling and grinding his tongue into her hard, tasty clitoris.

"AHH!" Janna squealed, the hard, electrical waves of pleasure surging up from her tender hot spot, as Marco gave her oversensitive button a tongue massage. There may have been a moment where Star might have passed the room over, due to a lack of response, but, after hearing Janna groan in pleasure pain, obviously, that chance was gone.

"Janna? Aaare you okaaaay?" Star called from beyond the door.

"Ughhhgg...ahyee...I'm fihhaahhine!" Janna called, gritting her teeth and doing her best not to scream from Marco's constant eating. Just then, he began sliding a pair of fingers into her slick, throbbing flesh, and began thrusting them, slow and constant, into her tortured snatch, compounding her pleasure greatly...as well as her problems keeping quiet. "Hhhhohh...!" Janna slipped, as Marco had no problem finding her swollen G-spot and began probing and stroking his fingertips into it.

"Aaare you suuuuuure?" Star asked, concerned.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Ugh...I'm finehh!" Janna answered again, with Marco stroking and stroking his fingertips into her love canal's upper walls. He mercilessly massaged her G-spot, making her squirt and tremble endlessly. This, combined with the fact that he was constantly grinding his tongue into her clitoris, made it nearly impossible to think, let alone speak. "It's j-just...agghhh...squeezinghh...ohhhh!"

Star, standing outside and utterly clueless as to what the hell Janna was talking about, started assuming she was fitting some kind of clothing on. This was slightly proper, as she would be fitting something into her tight, little hole, quite soon.

Marco relieved himself of Janna's pleasure run body for just a moment and stood in place. He soon lined his stiff, unyielding cock right up against her juicy cunt and began slapping it against her clit. She bit her lip in reply, half in response to his teasing smack, half also because she was doubting he'd fit inside of her. Needless to say, he was going to make it fit, whether she liked it or not.

He soon lined his head and kissed it up against her waiting pleasure hole. Slick and sticky, shimmering with sparkling love juice, he easily slipped it inside, overwhelmed by the feel of her hot, slippery walls, as he was slowly swallowed by her tight, throbbing cunt. He pushed, slowly...slowly...slowly in, until he was housed completely inside her body. Janna's eyes rolled back in her head. "Aghhh..." she moaned as his fullness, his hard, thick invasion of manly flesh was felt from every angle her pussy's inner chambers had to offer. "Aghhh...ohhhmyghooodehhh..." she moaned, simply settling there a moment, silently ruled by Marco's love scepter.

"Mmmmmhhh...that's good, Janna." Marco groaned as he slowly began to bounce her on top of his body. His member swiftly began to pick up the pace, slickly pumping into her body and causing shocking sparks to ignite, every time he fucked her pussy. "Oghhh...isn't that a tight piece of heaven you've got therehh...ohhhh...such a great fuckhhh...!"

Star wasn't sure of what 'she' said. "Y...you...whaaaat?" she called from beyond the door.

Janna went insane, from both the crazy fucking pleasure Marco was shooting through her core and her attempt to assemble some kind of excuse for whatever Star was hearing. "N...nnoohhh...nothinghh! I...aghhhh! I'm j-just...oghhh...sohhh...tighthhh! Aghhhh!"

Marco rewarded her decent reply with some good, hard fucking. It was hard enough to make a sweet, slopping sound resonate through the room, as his cock pounded into her slick, tender pussy, over and over again, and his body collided with her soft, cushy rump.

Janna bit her tongue in reply, muffling her cries of pleasure, as Marco brought her even farther by grabbing and pinching onto her excited breasts.

Star took a moment so sort out what Janna told her...clueless, to say the least. "...Deh...do youu need any heelllp?"

"Nghhhehh...nnnohh! Ahayeeem goooohhhd!" Janna replied. Well, she may have been utterly troubled at Star's meddling, but, her body was certainly being done as good as she said.

"Ohhkaaaay! We'll be, uh, waiting for you outsiiiide!" Star replied and soon began to leave, least be to say, in a complete cloud of confusion. "...What the heck is her problem...?" she mumbled to herself as she left the changing area.

"Ohhh...yes! Yes! Yes!" Janna cried as Marco pumped himself into her pussy, hard and fast, again and again, with her certainly happy to have the room, and Marco, to herself, with no distractions. Her vaginal walls embraced Marco's meat stick as he rocketed himself inside of her, sloppily pounding her pussy with such passion and causing a symphony of good, loud, messy fucking to nearly echo within the confines of the tiny room. She was being bounced in mid air, holding onto his shoulders for dear life, and nearly scrubbing her back against the wall, as Marco's hands tightly grabbed onto her rump, supporting her. He slammed and juiced her pussy constantly, making her splash rivers of love juice all over his body as he took her, loving the feel of her hot, tight, hungry cunt, as it sucked down onto him with constant force. With such action and constant rolls of pleasure connecting through the both of them, it wasn't long after that Marco fucked himself into climax and began gushing hot, heavy rockets of thick, burning spunk into her body, filling up her insides and having it gush out the sides of his meat pole. He gave a deep, forceful thrust and buried himself inside of her, while his member throbbed and shot more and more spurts of creamy cum into her chamber, finally consummating his ownership of her tough, tight, bitchy pussy. She was all his now, and she knew it...all his, and all he had to do was tug her leash to have her ready.

He slowly slipped her down off of him and tugged the leash to get her on her knees. His still, throbbing cock, shimmering with the combined juices of his manly reservoir and her splashing hole, was presented before her. She looked up towards him with shiny, vacant, begging eyes. "...Clean it off, Janna." he commanded, and she was glad to do just that.

She slipped and traced her lips all up and down his cock's underbelly, soon releasing her tongue from her hot and silently whimpering mouth, and then, finally, she simply swallowed him down, sucking hard and earnest with slow, tonguing, twisting strokes. Marco loved it, especially how her sweat matted hair now began flanking her gorgeously pouty face like a pair of hound's ears.

"Mmmmmhhh...that's gooood, Janna. You like sucking your daddy's bone, don't you?"

"Mmmmmmmhh..." she moaned, not letting him out of her mouth while she nodded 'yes'.

"Good girl. I was your bitch before, Janna," Marco teased with warm, burning satisfaction, "...Now you're mine...aaaaall mine...and you're gonna like it."

Marco went and sat on the bench to have her 'clean him' for a good, long while. During this somewhat more impromptu session, he tugged her ass up to sit next to him, while still sucking, and rewarded her with a nice, fat thumb into her pussy to massage her spot and flick her clitoris like a switch, playing with her body like a gamepad. Her pussy thanked him by squirting some more hot streams of love juice all over his fist. Then, when Marco got overly excited, he took hold of her flappy, 'doggy ears' and thoroughly fucked her mouth, releasing her at the moment of climax so she could pump some hot cum all over her face, before she sucked him all down and drank the last drops of cum from his meaty straw. He kissed her messy, cum laden face soon afterward, before he opened up a portal to leave, saying, "...You're my best little bitch...and I love you."

After cleaning up, Janna finally, finally emerged from her dressing room, with a pile of 'supposedly' tried clothes. The only difference about her was the dog collar.

"Took ya long enough, girl." Jackie said.

"And it's no wonder too! Look at all that!" Star exclaimed, staring at the bundle of miscellaneous clothing that was held in Janna's arms.

"Find anything ya liked?" Jackie asked.

Janna smirked with a smile. "Yeah." was all she said, before throwing the pile of clothes into the center of a circular clothing rack, where they were well hidden, without need to clean up. Janna then pulled her cardigan's collar open a bit and showed them her new, spiked dog collar.

"Ooooh! Isss niiiiice..." Star commented, looking extra close.

"Woahhh, coool! I didn't even know they sold those here!" Jackie said with a similar gesture.

"Uhh...yeah! It's, uh...it was the last one...the...ONLY one..." Janna said, realizing the truth of the matter and suddenly feeling even more sexy than Jackie.

As they all began leaving the store and chattering about more oblivious things, Janna began thinking, 'She might be Marco's girlfriend, but I...I'm his official plaything...his sex slave...and I wouldn't have it any other way.' She then took great pride in the fact that the girls missed a certain, important detail about her new accessory. Hidden behind her tuft of hair, to the back of her neck, was her special, golden threaded inscription: "Marco's girl."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the big lag in release. Inspiration's been really low, especially with the lul and wait in episodes. (Man, was that season closer good or what?!)

'Twas a drain on my senses, but, it's done!...Well, this chapter's done, anyways, heheh.

Please stay tuned for more, with the obvious upcoming characters and maybe a special guest or two!

Thanks for sticking with.

A'outrance.

Oh, and, if you really like what's going on here, please consider becoming a patron, /DemonCasket. Your suggestions and bits are much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 4-1 - A Good Use of Holes

.

Chapter 4.1

A Good Use of Holes

It was late afternoon and the trio of ladies had decided to go see a movie. Star asked sometime earlier whether Marco was actually planning on coming along and Jackie mentioned her note to him, but, they supposed he was off at karate practice or something of the sort, since he didn't come looking for them. Jackie didn't speak of her disappointment at this, nor did she expose her fairly delicate longing to see him again, especially after last night. She didn't quite feel it practical.

Just as well, Janna didn't vocalize her suspicions that he might be sleeping off the effects of their little...training session.

The girls decided to watch some critically acclaimed romcom and somewhat paid for this decision in the dregs of an endless line. With nothing but time on her hands, and the fact being that the aura of influence seemed to be fading from her shoulders, Janna's presence of mind began filtering back to a normal state. She was getting fairly sour over her situation with Marco, despite the fact that somewhere within her deepest mind...she knew it was her fault. But, that certainly didn't get in the way of her wanting to keep him as her footstool, and, this did nothing to quench her desire to somehow screw him back. She didn't exactly know how, however.

She considered, for a moment, tearing off the collar, but, she also suspected that it was quite possibly magical and even worse...booby trapped. She didn't want to bother with that. On the other hand, she did recall that she didn't give ALL of Marco's property back, and began smiling. She reached into a pocket in her cardigan and stroked across the softened edges of a fairly thick stack of high ranking dollar bills.

Janna suddenly perked up and proclaimed to Jackie and Star, "...Tell ya what, ladies. As an apology for making ya all wait so long, earlier...SNACKS ARE OHHHNNN ME!"

Marco had just gotten back to his room, satisfied in thinking that he had disciplined his new 'toy' quite well...or at least he thought he did. After catching a short breath and taking a few, yawning stretches, Marco jogged on downstairs to see if he could grab a quick snack. Just coming off the landing of the stairs, his eyes caught a quick view of Mrs. Diaz, who was still blissfully asleep upon the couch. In a near involuntary state, Marco crept up upon her and looked adoringly upon this woman who gave him such a wonderful and somewhat more eye-opening time, for the morning. She was smiling in a sweet, heavenly state, such was her usual way, and Marco could only guess what she was dreaming about.

"Maybe she's even dreaming about me?" Marco thought for a moment, even considered the fact that he could make her dream about him, if he so desired. He opted not to, however, and let her get her rest.

He began running his adoring eyes up and down her womanly length, his vision fresh and new in their approach upon her, as he had never considered that his own mom could be so sexy a character. In sure contrast to Janna and Jackie, this was a woman's body, one that was sturdy and far fuller in many places. Angie had a big, bounding beauty about her that was a good deal distant from the younger ladies' bodies and even had a more earnest, needy, gravitational pull about it that Marco found irresistible. In thanks then, and again, in a slightly involuntary state, Marco came forth and planted a gentle kiss upon Angie's forehead. This made her smile a little wider...making him gently hold her face in place with his finger tips and plant a similar kiss upon her full, delicate lips...and then one upon her chin...and then keep going down her neck...and before he knew it, he was gently opening up her robe again to begin massaging and sucking all over her large, bountiful breasts. Marco's actions were making her smile even more, bright and shiny, as he pleasured her womanly mounds, and, it wasn't long before he found himself opening the lower flaps of her robe to view and quickly move in to give her moistening pussy a generous tongue massage. If she wasn't fidgeting and writhing in place before then, she certainly was now.

"Mmmmmhh! Marco? Is that you?" Angie asked, as she gently roused from her sleep.

"...It sure is, mom." Marco plainly answered.

"Ohhhghh...I seehh. Hmmmhhh...ohayee thought your father came home early and...hhohh...started eating myhhh...oh, nevermind, honey. Just keep doing what you're doinghhh...oooh, yess..." Mrs. Diaz muttered, finally surrendering to her son's skillful tongue, as he easily ate her out.

Marco enjoyed tonguing and tasting Angie's sweet smelling flower and moistening her delicate petals, but, it wasn't long before he wanted to pleasure himself upon her body and moved on to some easy, playful fucking, topped off with some lovely play with her breasts. They giggled all the while, enjoying a light, playful attitude about the whole thing, occasionally stopping to kiss, and feeling like they were two kids playing some kind of schoolyard game that they hardly understood. The rather jovial session ended with Marco exploding inside her and Angie relaxing in kind, after having her body serviced for the second time today.

"Oughh...silly Marco. You've worn out mommy so much now! How will I ever get dinner ready before the girls come home?" Angie said, playfully but truthfully.

"Aww, mom. We can always just order a pizza...or pizzas, actually. I'm feeling pretty peckish." Marco replied. "Besides. You slaved away all morning. I won't have you repeat that all again, especially not since you made MY 'pretty handsome dude' so happy today, heheheh."

Angie quietly giggled at Marco's fairly witty joke. "Okay, Marco. I'll get my purse."

"Nooo, no. It's on me. I insist."

Angie only wagged her head at Marco, seeming to disapprove, but, her wide, warm smile generously said otherwise.

Marco got up and went for the phone to begin ordering, while Angie laid back and took her ease. In the afterglow of things, feeling the lovely euphoria of a nicely filled pussy, she began playing and mixing her gooey self up. She knew not whether she was giddy from the effects of Marco's seed inside of her or whether she was that bored, after another fresh sex session, but, this was what she was found doing, when Marco caught her, in the midst of his conversation. He thought it was damn sexy...and got hard and bothered again. So, whilest he ordered a deluxe, extra cheese pizza, a classic pepperoni, a meat lover's deep dish, and a supreme vegetable pie, he sneakily nudged back towards Angie and sneakily slipped himself back in to give her another round of good, easy fucking, making her laugh as he did so.

Marco finished his conversation and came inside of Angie, in nice, groaning pushes, just before he hung up the phone. "Nggghhhhh...ohh, mom...your pussy's soooo good...I almost ordered some on the pizza!" he moaned as he gave his last spurts deep inside her body.

They both howled with laughter.

When Marco only cooled down for a minute and kept on fucking her, Angie asked, wide eyed and surprised, "Not done!?"

"Thirty minutes is a good time to have a good time." he commented, while stuffing her sticky hole silly, with lots and lots of manly meat.

"You're riiiiight!" she agreed, and they settled into an even more hyper active session of good, pussy pounding, tit sucking glory, all while waiting for the pizza guy to get there.

In all honesty, Marco thought that he'd've grown tired by now, but, it seemed his appetite for sex had only grown stronger. He wondered if it was the effects of the chocolate, some other aspect of Tom's 'genetic help', a combination of the two, or some other unforseen consequences to Tom's actions, but, needless to say, his hunger and his stamina had grown to an insatiable rate.

Marco made Angie splash like crazy towards the end of their thirty-minute fuck session, before he himself went ahead and filled her inner chambers with even more gobs and gobs of hot, fresh cum. When the doorbell finally rang, they had cleaned up and straightened out, with nary a sign that they had been fucking like rabbits.

"I'll get some cash, mom. You go ahead and tell 'em I'll be right down." Marco happily instructed.

"Will do!" Angie replied and leapt up to get the door. Thankfully, due to the stack of boxes, the pizza guy didn't notice the lovely stream of pearly goodness dripping down Angie's leg.

In his room, Marco went to grab his wallet to retrieve some generous dollar bills to pay off the pizza guy and give him a nice, big tip. Needless to say, the emptiness he found within it was infuriating...at first.

"...Ohhh, Janna...you naughty, naughty girl..." he said...smiling.

Marco went and retrieved his desired amount from another cash cache, hidden in his drawers. As he left his room to go pay the food bill, he also grabbed his phone, as well as his dimensional scissors, since it seemed that Janna was in need of some more...training.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry to those who are waiting for Star's appearance, but, it's become quite evident that we're not quite done with Janna, just yet, lol.

Please stay tuned. This chapter's definitely not shaping up to be a normal one, heheh.

And, just a friendly reminder...

If you like what's going on here, please consider becoming a patron, at /demoncasket

A'outrance.

Bon appetite.


	15. Chapter 4-2 - A Good Use of Holes

.

Chapter 4.2

A Good Use of Holes

"...And I'll have three, extra-large bars of chocolate toffee bark...three boxes of caramel, peanut clusters...three large cartons of chocolate malt balls...three large colas...and an extra, extra large tub of popcorn with extra butter." Janna spewed forth her vitriolic demands at the head of the concession stand. Needless to say, her order was going to take a while.

She rubbed her hands together, waiting for the total to get tallied up by the stand attendant. "That'll be one-hundred and thirteen, fifty, ma'am." the cashier said, and, Janna was all too happy to fork over the sum, and more.

"Keep the change." she said, giving the clerk a thirty dollar tip. She felt she'd gotten her revenge on Marco here. Little did she know, her victory would be rather short lived.

As she stood in line, watching the stand clerk put together her goodies, she began feeling a slight draft blow up into her skirt. She ignored this and wrote it off as a passing breeze, but, when she felt a slight tug upon her collar and a familiar cooling presence stream down her spine, causing her to simply 'stay still and pay attention', she knew she was in for it. A pair of fingers were soon felt stroking into the fibers of her panties, stimulating her pussy and giving her some unwelcome pleasure. "...Nnnnnnnnnhhh..." Janna moaned, as her moistening twat slowly warmed to the action. Soon, some unseen hands pulled aside her panties and some tender yet firm fingers gently took hold of her sensitive clit, to begin pinching, rolling, and flicking it, between an uncompromising thumb and forefinger. "MMMmmmffffff..." she moaned, biting her lip and trying to keep her voice down, especially since she was surrounded by strangers. She was beyond certain who it was that was doing this to her...and she had no choice but to let him.

She twitched and fidgeted, biting her lip some more in an attempt to muffle her cries of sharp, electric pleasure, as Marco continued to service her attentive clitoris. And, since she gave such a ridiculously large order, she would definitely be standing, patient and still...or as still as she could be, for a long, long while.

Marco and Angie were enjoying their slices of pizza on the couch, while they watched the nature channel. They began watching out of a funny parallel to how hungry they felt, and, every time they saw some wild predators take down gigantic, meaty prey, they went ahead and grabbed another slice. Things went started to go in another direction, however, when the documentaries angled towards animal mating. Angie then began playing like a lazy, horny lioness and began 'pawing' at Marco's stiff and ready package, freshly influenced by the fact that he had a hand in a tiny portal, sitting next to him, through which he was playing with Janna's hot, juicy, and thankfully treacherous pussy. He honestly never thought he'd be so happy to have Janna do the regular, invasive things that she usually did to him, since it gave him an excuse to punish her, again and again. Before long, Mrs. Diaz was found slipping Marco's hard, meat stick out of his robe and began nuzzling it, soon swallowing him whole and giving him some nice, slow, easy head, and prompting him to reach on around behind her so he could mix and finger her hot, sticky pussy.

Meanwhile, back in line, Janna's order was almost ready, but, Marco was sure not done. He had progressed from simply toying with her clit to stuffing a few fingers inside of her, while his thumb pushed circles into her pleasure button.

"Here's your order, ma'am." the clerk finally announced, putting the finishing touches on the large, bouquet of snacks that piled into a tray or two of ready-made, cardboard theater trays.

But Janna couldn't move, just yet. Not while Marco was milking her cunt like this. Juices were streaming all the way down her legs, and she was silently whimpering and begging him to stop.

'Aw...' Marco thought, conceding his defeat. He didn't want her to suffer THAT much, so, he quietly withdrew his hand from the portal and closed it up. Besides, he had some nice, bouncy fucking to get on to, with his horny, playful mom.

After a good, final fuck session, having her sit on top of him and fuck herself in various, fun positions, Marco left Angie with a final gift of cum, enough to ooze out of her hot, swollen lips, and excused himself to bed for a while. After all, he had some business to attend to, with Janna. He felt that she surely hadn't learned her lesson, just yet.

Janna had somehow made it into the particular theatre where Star and Jackie were waiting. After carefully jogging down the hall, with a large stack of snacks in her arms, she hoped that the passing winds were enough to dry up her juice laden legs and also hoped than none of her musky, sexy smell remained upon her. She nudged through the doors, backwards, and then quickly shuffled through the darkened auditorium towards the row the girls were seated in. Carefully, she made it past a few knees and into the seat that was saved for her. "Did I miss anything?" she asked as she settled in.

"No! You're just in time!" Jackie replied in an intense, enthusiastic whisper.

After Janna distributed the treats evenly, sans the popcorn, as she was the only one that really wanted it, she finally settled in to watching the movie. At least...that's what she tried to do. It was a romantic comedy. She really wasn't into it, definitely not the way Jackie and Star were. In fact, she almost whished that Marco was there to help 'amuse' her, as she endured her tiny hell of silver screen romance...

...And then she felt a slight tug upon her collar. The thought of 'be careful what you wish for' shot straight through her mind.

She didn't quite know what to feel, then. She wanted Marco's 'bad romance' attention, yet, she didn't want to be caught moaning in the midst of a silent movie theatre. She panicked a bit, feeling that the choice was still hers, yet, it soon became obvious that it definitely was not.

Marco's hands streamed through a portal, hidden by her skirt again. His fingertips introduced themselves once more to Janna's waiting pleasure hole and instantly got to work. He earnestly played and prodded, gently twisting at her sensitive clitoris and sliding a few fingers into her still slippery lips, making her bite her lip to muffle her groans in pleasured response. Janna immediately tore open a candy bar and began stuffing her moaning craw with lots and lots of chocolate. Initially, she only did this to put a silencing gag into her mouth, yet, she found the feeling of warm, gooey chocolate, slowly melting in her mouth, sweet and salty toffee chips that spiked the flaver and texture thereof, and a well pleasured pussy really went hand in hand with each other. "Mmmmph...mmmmph...mmmmph..." she moaned, nearly smoldering in her seat. This...was far better than a movie.

Suddenly, Marco's fingers, that were well into pleasuring the depths of Janna's burning flower, withdrew themselves, leaving her somewhat confused and disappointed. 'Ohh...why, Marco?' Janna moaned, in her head. Her worries and want were soon answered when a thick, tall, meaty pole of manhood slowly slipped up through the puffed kernels within her bucket of hot, salty popcorn. Janna then felt a slight tug at her collar, urging her to do what she knew he wanted her to do, before his fingers went back to work, pumping her pussy with a pair of firm, gently squirming and exploring digits.

Feeling a squeal about to escape her throat, Janna quickly plunged her creamy, chocolate filled mouth onto Marco's buttery, salty cock, to keep her screams of passion from permeating the quiet atmosphere of the room. "Oommmmph...hmmmph...hhhmmmmmph!" she moaned, as quiet as she could, while Marco's fingers tickled and sparked pleasure into her engorging, squishy G-spot and hungrily, maybe even angrily twisted at her clitoris. She could barely stand the pleasure he was giving her and showed for it by embracing her bucket of cock and corn, hungrily plunging, sucking, and servicing his tall, steely cock, with lots of tight lipped and rapidly swirling tongue service. She sucked him good, pumping his meat stick into her mouth, while her pussy was getting pumped down below, until she began spilling a geyser of hot, pulsing pussy juice all over Marco's hand. This in turn caused him to begin gushing gobs and gobs of hot, creamy cum into her cocoa filled mouth, making the mixture of creamy rivers of pearl and dark, sinful candy lust to start streaming down his shaft and onto the puffy kernels below. Janna thought he was done, but, he tugged again at her collar and all the hot, pumping action in this interdimensional 69 continued. Marco began stuffing more fingers into her cunt and absolutely petting the fuck out of her G-spot, as he continued to tug at the collar, making her suck...suck...suck, and tongue Marco's hard, pleasure hungry cock to the heights of heaven and back. It seemed to go on, indefinitely, until Star had the wonderful timing to ask...

"Hey, Janna! Can you pass the popcorn?"

All action stopped and Janna slipped her lips off Marco's member, immediately taking a big, hard gulp.

Marco quietly slipped himself away into the depths of the bucket and closed the portal. He also let up on her, from down below, lest they catch wise to the fact that Janna's skirt was subtly glowing from the inside.

Needless to say, due to the fact that the popcorn was now topped with gobs of melted chocolate and Marco's love lava, Janna was a little adamant about handing Star the bucket.

But, what was she to say? 'Um...you shouldn't...it's covered with Marco.' was what she thought in her head, but...

"...Sh...suuure!" was all that Janna actually said, and handed over the bucket. To Janna's slight horror, Jackie and Star immediately dug in...devoured the big, messy, sticky mess...and licked their fingers clean of the topping.

"Mmmmmm, Janna...what is this stuff?" Jackie asked.

"Yeahhh. It's sooooo goooood!" Star grumbled, happily, the both of them regretting that there wasn't any 'topping' left to last the bucket.

"Oh...it's...uh...chocolate...and...sweet...cream?" Janna stammered. She knew she was just grasping for an explanation. Thankfully, the other girls thought she was just trying to remember. In the end, Janna thought it funny, nasty, and sexy too, that they were basically eating Marco, without knowing it. Just as well, she was taking slight pleasure in knowing that Marco might be feeling guilty, and even a bit squeamish, over the matter.

After the movie, the girls decided that they were going to get a ride home from Janna's mom. Janna and Jackie did leave a few things over at the Diaz's, but, with their somewhat impromptu plan on visiting the beach tomorrow, they decided that it'd be best to get home to gather some beach-ready things and sleep on it.

On the drive over to Jackie's house, Janna thought that she was in the clear, having absolved her crimes against Marco throughout the course of the movie. She couldn't be more wrong.

As Jackie and Star gave themselves some nap time, and Janna's mom asked Janna a few 'how was your day's' about the mall, Janna felt the familiar tug upon her collar and another stream of complete, ordered submission shoot through the core of her body. She then felt some fingers tug aside her panties and then felt a nice, hot, slippery tongue begin licking her tasty snatch.

"...Thought we were finished, di'n'cha, Janna?" Marco spoke, quietly, yet, unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough for Janna's mom to miss it. Fortunately, she thought it was Janna who made the cryptic remark.

"Ehh, what was that, sweetie?" she asked her, putting her on the spot.

"Nnnnnhh...noh...nothing, mom. Aghh...ayee didn't say anything..." Janna answered, all the while Marco was rapidly flicking and plowing his tongue through her hot, tasty folds.

"Are you sure? I thought you said something." Janna's mom pushed, just as Janna felt Marco's tongue retreat to be replaced by Marco's hard, unyielding manhood. He immediately began slamming into her hot, slippery twat, mercilessly fucking her and making her words labored and unstable.

"Nghhh! Noh! Ayehhh...saidhhh...nothinghh!" Janna said, her body tightening up as she tried her best not to moan.

"Are you okay, honey? You sound a little...under the weather."

"Yeah! I'mhhh...finehhh!" was all Janna was able to say, before she buttoned her lip and got fucked even harder.

Marco soon opened a few, hand-sized portals, just behind Janna's knees, and was holding on tightly beneath them, so he could hang on and give her pussy what it truly deserved. He fucked her hard and fast, passionately and sloppily pounding into her hot, juicy flesh, enough to make a nice, wet, nasty slapping sound to be heard, in the quiet of the car. Thankfully, due to the fact that it was all happening under Janna, it wasn't all that obvious. It was, however, just loud enough for Janna's mom to hear again, and, "Did we hit something?" was what she asked.

"Ughhhh...muh...maybehh...I dunno." was all Janna said, in her mindless state.

"Remind me to check, later." Janna's mom settled to say. "I think we caught something under the wheels."

"Hhyeahh! Maybe weehhh...hhcaught somethinghhh..." Janna moaned, cumming. She couldn't think of her own words, so, she just used her mom's, who looked at her with a raised brow, but, she let her be, since she couldn't see anything wrong with her.

They dropped off Jackie and greeted her bye for now, and still, Marco was fucking her.

They dropped off Star and bid her farewell too, and still, Marco was fucking her.

He pounded and pounded her pussy all the way home, juicing her completely and filling her up with loads and loads of thick, warming cum, until she finally reached her household and had to get out of the car.

Soon, at last, reaching the sanctity of her room, Janna collapsed onto her own bed, at which Marco tore another portal open and gently kissed her on the forehead. He then closed this portal and opened up another one, right in front of her crotch, lifted Janna's skirt, and kissed her little, rosy pussy, well ridden from her day's pennance.

"Till the next time you wanna fuck with me, my sweet, little ladies." he spoke to 'both' of them, half out of praise...half out of warning, as Janna began to drift unconscious from her day's 'workout'. "I'll be waiting."

Back in Marco's room, from which he was pulling all the strings, he lay in bed and withdrew his face from the last portal he made. He wasn't quite sure if Janna'd do something to screw with him again, yet, he almost looked forward to it.

He began to seal the portal closed...but...just as his scissor's blades zipped the hole down, a portal of another color began tearing open in its place. It was a bright, fiery red, and he'd sworn he'd seen it before. Just as he put two and two together as to whose portal it was, a pale arm with fleshy spines along its elbowed side reached on through. With an open hand, as if to say 'stop', an aura bubble shot forth and swallowed his entire body. Marco was quickly levitated off his bed and then pulled in, straight through the portal, at lightning speed, disorienting him greatly.

As he tried to steady his head with his hands, in an attempt to keep the room from spinning, he soon began feeling a nice, warm sensation slowly swallow his half-sleepy manhood, sucking him back into full, glorious prickdom. "...Eghhh...Oghhh...ohmygahhd..." he moaned, as his member was slowly, skillfully serviced by a pair of warm, juicy lips.

Marco finally got his vision steady, and, when he did, he found that he was in a familiar, almost dungeon-like room with cauldrons, pools, and rivers filled with flowing, magic lava. Still enjoying the slow, easy pleasure he was getting, he looked down to see who was so responsible for it. A warm little flame danced atop a great tuft of long, flowing red hair. A pair of golden horns and an ebony tiara decorated the crown of her head, as it slowly moved up and down, back and forth, upon his stiffening flesh. She seemed to really be enjoying his little meat pop, as she soon looked up at him with her large, doe eyes. She was utterly adorable and sweetly mischievous.

"...Looks like you've been making good use of those holes, flesh wad." she said, in her cute, teasing voice, taking a break from her snack, shortly, before she slowly stuffed him into her mouth again.

Marco was captivated by all her charms and struggled to speak. With a hard-fought breath, he managed to say but a single word...

"...Hekapoohh..." was what he huffed, before he surrendered to her angelic yet demonic whiles.

Albeit the fact that he was somewhat fearful of whatever came next, he still felt that he was in for the time of his life.

* * *

Author's note:

Wow, this one still took longer than expected, and I was rushing it.

Aaaanyways. Hope y'all like where this is going so far. Please comment, and, if you like what you're reading, please consider becoming a patron on the website that can't be named, /demoncasket, lol.

Thanks for sticking with.

A'outrance, and, laissez les bon temps rouler!


	16. Chapter 4-3 - A Good Use of Holes

.

Chapter 4.3

A Good Use of Holes

For some reason, as he settled into this new yet old environment, memories and feelings began seeping into his consciousness. He began feeling taller...stronger...manly. Marco noticed then that his once coveted body of mature age had returned to him. He was sculpted and firm, sporting an adult height and a washboard stomach, not to mention a pair of arms that could choke an anaconda. At this, it was no wonder Hekapoo looked upon him so adoringly. Only a spectator could appreciate this vision of an Adonis in post apocalyptic clothing whose cock was being worshiped slowly by a fair skinned, dizzyingly cute, demonic angel in a big, puffy dress.

Marco could only stand and stare, captivated, as this fine, fiery haired beauty slowly, pleasurably swallowed him down. The edges of her mouth where tenderly curled into a smile and her big, hazy eyes locked with his, intently watching, as she gave him constant pleasure. Amidst the bubbling of the cauldrons and the heavy silence of the room, Hekapoo's mouth made the sweetest slurps and clicks, as she slowly plunged and rose upon him, again and again.

"Nnnnhhh...ohhhhyeahhh...suck it, babeehhh..." Marco moaned with the rhythm of her warm, ravenous hole. Her lips rode his length in slow, poetic motion, while her tongue explored the fine details of his manly meat pole, swirling and tasting around him, savoring all the tastes and broad, meaty ranges his cock had to offer. Her oral skills were nothing short of fantastic.

"Mmmm..." she moaned, before parting with her meal for a bit, "...I've been waiting a while to suck you, you know." came a sweet, delectable comment, while she massaged him with a single hand. Her nimble, exploring fingers wrapped around his length and stroked, ever so slightly, as she played at his sensitive, almost ticklish flesh. "It's been way too long, since your last visit with me." she spoke again, before she slipped him back into her mouth. Her meal was getting cold.

"Ughhhh...it sure has, old friend." Marco agreed, taking a hand now and running his fingers lovingly through her hair. Needless to say, he loved what she was doing to him.

Hekapoo continued eating him, enjoying herself with her eyes gently shutting, her satisfaction unfathomable to Marco, as she took him there. Her tongue began an autopilot motion of licking left and right upon Marco's tasty, silky underbelly as her mouth slowly plunged down and up from him, and then, as her lips gently cradled the ridge of his head, her tongue's tip danced around his tip, loving the different texture of his head and playing at the curious ridgeline and the little trough behind it...and then she went on, doing this again and again, in slow, swallowing worship.

"Ohhaghhhh...Hekapoohhh..." Marco moaned, his eyes closing and his hands beginning to dive into the smooth thickness of her hair. His fingers replied with the same resounding worship she was giving him. He spoke his feedback through gentle, caressing fingertips onto her head, even reaching down on occasion to trace loving, shapeless shapes across her temples and cheeks, and, with this, she knew she was working magic upon him with her lips...and she wanted to stay there, nigh to forever.

With a gentle warning, she took one of his hands and tugged at it to get his attention. Marco opened his eyes then, looking down and taking in the gorgeous view of this evil angel at his feet, cock still buried in her mouth, before she slipped him outside to talk. Still holding him with one hand and licking across his length, she pointed towards a familiar stone bench with her other hand. "Lie down there...and let me eat you." she told him, as she rocked her lips sideways along his length and teased him with the tip of her wet, oral muscle.

Marco only smiled, happy to comply.

He began to move backward, towards the bench, but, his movements were hampered by the fact that the little demoness didn't want to make his journey so easy. She stuffed him back into her mouth and grabbed onto his buttocks for support. As he shuffled backward in slow motion, she shuffled across the ground with him, pumping him into her mouth as they did, automatically making him fuck her lips. In and out he slipped, his shimmering, juice laden pole emerging and plunging into her moaning mouth, as she savored his body through closed eyes.

"...Oahhhhh..." Marco moaned as he watched. It was an odd coincidence that this slow, sexy pumping machine they made with each other slowly forced him to fuck her mouth, yet, it was a marvelous sight to behold.

As they reached the bench, Marco simply collapsed backward. He first spilled into a seated position, Hekapoo still swallowing him slowly, but, now, she retrieved her hands from behind his body and used them to hold him in place, aiming him into her mouth for easy access. Then, as per her request, he slid his body down and to the side, into a reclining position. Hekapoo followed him, relentlessly, not allowing his cock a moment's rest, and climbed up, between his legs, where she continued to grasp the base of his cock with her hands and went on to slowly plunge her hot, sucking assault upon him.

She was at ease now, her own body reclining to lie upon her belly, as she held him in place to slowly devour him. Her lips were skillful, as the glossy pair of ripe, red peaches slowly rose and fell around his hard, meaty shaft. Her tongue spun in torrents around his pleasured length, when he was housed fully inside, and, she soon added the lovely motion of twisting her suckage, left and right, with her lips gently yet tightly wrapped around his head. "Ohhhhhaahhh..." Marco moaned constantly as she took him, his hands now reaching forward to anchor adoringly behind her head, as she sucked...sucked...sucked, sheer poetry in motion, with Hekapoo looking absolutely heavenly as she ate him whole. With such slow, constant love for his hard, attentive member, it wasn't long before Marco felt that familiar, shocking push, as his body was getting ready to give to her.

"Oghhhhaahhh...ohhh, I'mcumminghhh..." Marco groaned his announcement to Hekapoo, which she was surely happy, even thirsty to hear. She kept her pace, slow and constant, but, her lips tightened hungrily upon his cock, clamping onto him with ravenous abandon, and, she made a ring with a thumb and forefinger to begin speedily pumping him at the base of his shaft. Marco groaned constantly with increasing intensity, and then, he gave a low, somewhat howling moan and his stiff, solid flesh began throbbing and pulsing within her mouth. She loved that, very much. His load popped with hot, heavy bursts of lovely, manly spunk, and she reeled her tongue around his head, licking and twirling up fresh spurts of the tasty stuff all across her taste buds.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Hekapoo moaned as Marco gave her hot, thick, creamy loads of loving cum, and she gulped down mouthfuls constantly. The deep, pulsing sound of her swallow permeated the area around them as she held him captive and took all he had to give. "Mmmmmhh...mmhmmm..." she happily agreed, enjoying every second of his climax, as if she was drinking the very energy of his orgasm, making his squirms, his throbs, and even the burning heat erupting from his manhood satisfy her very soul. She pumped and sucked him hard, making him burst with every other motion, drinking him completely, and continued, despite the fact that she had drained him of his reserves, yet, even still, she enjoyed slowly sucking and tonguing him, making him groan even harder, as she pleasured his oversensitive cock.

"Aghhhh...fuuuuckkkhhh, Hekapoohhh..." Marco moaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, as overbearing pleasure pain erupted from his spent tool. His hand, previously found exploring her hair, gripped into these devilish locks, in a half-witted attempt to communicate his discomfort, and yet, though he tugged them to their very roots...it made her moan with pleasure. It even made her suck harder and faster, as if she was desperate to slurp more love out of his overpleasured body, and still, she was absolutely gorgeous in doing so. He wanted to tell her to stop, yet, he couldn't, seeing how she just loved to suck and suck upon him, lovingly and adorably. Even when he gained some control over his writhing body, as his eyes alighted back upon the red-haired beauty, eyes closed, twisting her suck left and right, up and down upon him, he simply couldn't stop her.

"Mmmmhmhmm...ooh you're delicious, sweetie. I suck your candy cane all day long." she said in her teasingly lazy yet scorching tone of voice. Even as she spoke, she playfully batted his head with her teasing tongue, before she slipped him back in again and continued her meal. Marco replied with more and more pleasure tortured groans. It was obvious by then that this was only the end of the first course of her meal and the beginning of the next.

For that matter, she wasn't the only one now with a hunger to satisfy. It wasn't certain whether he wanted some payback pleasure of his own or if he was simply hungry to have some of her to munch on as well, but, Marco finally asked, "You gonna keep that pussy away from me ALL day?"

The question came as he settled in, getting comfortable again with her continued efforts, devouring him for a second round.

Hekapoo was intrigued to say the least and the corners of her lips curled up into another cute, devious smile.

"...Thought you'd never ask..." she said as she momentarily popped him out of her mouth.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the extreme lateness of this release. Hell, it isn't even a complete one.

I've had a lot of things on my plate recently, so, I haven't really been able to get back to writing this, for the past, several weeks. Hopefully, I'll be able to get this section done soon, so I can clean up and get to another phase of the story.

We're rounding the final stretch here, heheh. Hope y'all'll like where it goes...and ends.

As always, if you like what you see, please consider becoming a patron at the obvious site, /Demoncasket.

Every dollar counts.

And as always, thanks for sticking with.

A'outrance.


	17. Chapter 4-4 - A Good Use of Holes

.

Chapter 4.4

A Good Use of Holes

Hekapoo rocked herself backward to sit on her knees. Then, Marco watched in awe as the plump, sexy demoness reached up into the upper edges of her cute, puffy dress...and began slipping it down, slowly. Her entire body was pale as the moon, flawless, and her figure was nice and thick with no sacrifice to her essence of meaty, feminine beauty. Her breasts were nice and full, with two deep, cherry red nipples that looked sinfully delicious and cried out for Marco to take them. Her hips were broad and sculpted and her naval stared back at him as if it watched his every move. Finally, as the big, fluffy cloud of cloth slid off her legs, Hekapoo's deeply blushing plume of pussy teased his appetite, bashfully seen, like a delicate eclair, served in the delta of her lower body. Marco's mouth dropped wide open. He was certain he was drooling.

"Hahahah!" Hekapoo giggled, heartily. "What's wrong, big boy? See somethin' ya like?" she teased, before she came forward to take a grasp of Marco's manly meat stick, yet again.

But, as she did, Marco lightly spanked her hand away. She was reasonably miffed, with a confused and slightly angry pout, cutely decorating her face. She didn't understand why he'd keep her from continuing her snack, yet, when he rolled forward and gently captured her lovely face in his hands, she understood. His eyes locked with hers and his gaze pierced deep into her soul. The look of defiance drained from all her treasured features and an expression of innocence, submission, and a delicate plea for gentleness began to shine. She breathed heavily now, with a delicately open, nervously parted pair of shimmering peaches for lips, a twilight of shining teeth slightly hidden beyond. They both closed their eyes as Marco closed with her and began kissing her, deeply and passionately, drinking the hot, living breath from her body and tasting her slippery tongue with his.

"...MMMMMMMmmmmmmmmhhhh..." Hekapoo moaned into his mouth. Her body nearly went limp from the passion he injected into her.

He took her for a while, swirling and slipping his tongue all over hers, while his body pressed forward, cordially guiding her to lay back and let herself be. Soon after this, his mouth began their path down the centerline of her body, delicately sipping and eating kisses off her lips...her sweet, little chin...down her smooth, delectable neck, which she made fully available to him when she passionately tilted her head back in complete enjoyment and surrender...down to the tops of her breasts...and, finally, he made a stop to taste these large, tender mounds of her womanly mountain range, and the peaks thereof. He held them both in either hand, skillfully and delicately handling them, teasing them with his slightly fluttering fingertips and warmly waving palms. He opened his mouth to blow hot breaths across her stiff, attentive nipples, before he began circling them with his thirsty, little tongue. She didn't taste human, or animal for that fact, far from it. Her flesh tasted fairly epic, with hints of cinnamon candies and cherry lollipops, to what Marco's mental description could associate. He suckled and spun his lips about her sweet, hefty titties for a while, as they were such an experience that he could barely put them down. Her creamy skin in fact did taste creamy and cooling and the sharp, sweet flavor of her nipples made him think he was licking and slurping all over a cherry laden sundae.

"Ohhh...hahhh...Marcohh..." Hekapoo was caused to moan, as the large yet gentle beast of a man continued to take her. Yet, as delicious as these things were, Marco absolutely began wondering of the flavors of...OTHER parts of her body.

"Mmmm...what's the rest of you taste like?" he asked, as he finally released her full, heaving breasts from his hungry grasp. He began licking and suckling his way straight down her naval towards...obvious areas of interest.

"...Why don't you find out?" was all Hekapoo said, as she gently took hold of the back of his head and began gently yet hastily ushering him below.

Her legs began opening wide for him, just as his face came level to the hot, steamy area between them, and, now, seen in all her wondrous glory, Hekapoo presented her lovely, blushing, puffy pit of passion for him to see.

"Mmmmhmmm...oooooh...Hekapoo..." Marco growled in a low, lion-like voice. The bloom of her blush was sweet and obvious, decorating even beyond the slopes of her lovely, puffy outer lips. Her shimmering inner meats teased from just beyond, with a sticky, enticing shimmer that made Marco want to dive right in and eat her out...which, of course, he did. He lay upon his side and allowed himself to get into kissing range of the thing, then, he took his left hand, reached around her leg and came over top of her waiting pussy, to gently part her lips from above and reveal the candy button of her clitoris. His right hand approached from below and did the major part of the revealing, gently spreading open all of her to finally see the lovely, slippery, sticky cherry goodness that had been hiding, all this time. She did, in fact, look appetizing, like a freshly split cherry...but bigger, and, the sweetness, the tender candy aroma that wafted up into Marco's senses all but invaded his mind and dragged him forward...mouth open...tongue dripping...so he could go ahead...and taste her.

"...Ohhhhh...loverboy..." Hekapoo moaned as she felt his tongue slowly lick through her pussy with the perfect stroke. He was not too firm and not too soft, teasingly so, but he continued, getting hungrier and hungrier with every taste.

'...Spiked...fruit...punch...' Marco's brain registered, as close as it could get to what he was...eating...drinking...licking...tasting...what have you. He could almost care less, however. All he knew was that she tasted gooood...and he couldn't get enough of her. He licked through the hot, tasty treat, the soft, sweet, sticky slit of her womanhood, and savored all of her. Sometimes, his tasting was long and slow, licking from the very bottom of her hole, up through the candied lips and the soft, sticky inner meats, and all the way across her firm, candy clitoris, which made her twitch with pleasure, on occasion. Other times, his thirst or hunger drove him to simply stay in one place, firmly, and constantly tonguing deeply into her slit, savoring the sweet, slippery texture of her candied oyster by licking up and down, around her hole and across her tender inner lips. Slowly, slowly, slowly, he became more obsessed with her flavor, his passions rising to the point where he simply capped his mouth over her pussy and began tonguing deep into her body, as deep as he could, and then slipped his hands under her buttocks to firmly pull her into his face.

"Hohhhahh! Mmarcohhh!" Hekapoo moaned as she felt his tongue taste some of her insides and stay eating some more. His stiff, flexible muscle stroked as deep as it could into her pussy, swirling and tasting all around the entrance to her body and sparking sweet, sharp, yet tender pleasure to erupt and flow, deep within her loins and even into the lowest reaches of her thighs. Slowly, constantly, with an unstoppable march towards climax, the ripples and tingles of pleasure continued to mount, causing her to dig her fingertips against his head and wrap her legs around him as well, until, finally, her body popped and pushed forth a lovely, burning river of love juice for him, straight into his mouth.

It was Marco's turn now to start drinking with great pleasure, her gift to him, and it came forth as a tingly, refreshing, invigorating love tonic that he couldn't get enough of. He began sucking the seemingly sparkling juice from her body, tonguing the hole of her pussy and tightly drinking of her with firmly planted lips. His actions caused more hard, shattering flames of pleasure to shoot through her body, as she had no choice now but to cum all she had into his mouth. "OHHHHHGHHHAD, MARCOHHH!" Hekapoo screamed and shuddered with uncontrollable pleasure tremors, as she nearly rode his face, all while he ate...ate...tongued...and sucked upon her. "Hhohh!...Hhohh!...Ohhhh!" she gasped constantly with each spurt, and he ate her so well that he nearly ate her into a dazed, star-swirled silence in unconsciousness. Thankfully, he didn't go that far...as he had other plans.

* * *

Author's note:

Had to release this part now. I need elbow room so I can recharge for the next one, hahahah.

Again...another friendly reminder...

If you like what you see, please consider becoming a patron at the obvious site, under my name /demoncasket.

Please help keep my lights on, my net active, and my fingers flying!

A'outrance!


	18. Chapter 4-5 - A Good Use of Holes

.

Chapter 4.5

A Good Use of Holes

Marco soon let the spent little lady go, releasing the seal of his lips upon her pussy and settling her down. She scooted and slid back against the armrest behind her and allowed herself to pant and huff as stars swirled about her head. "...Hhahh...hhhahhh...ohh ghhad, Marcohh..." she said, smiling, trying to catch her breath and catch her brain from flying blissfully about the room. As she lay there, in recovery, Marco came forward to kiss her with his juice laden lips. She smiled all the while, as she rode the gentle glowing waves of her orgasm's aftershocks.

He released her from his kiss, soon saying, "...I have to fuck you now. Your pussy needs it."

Hekapoo was a little worn, but, she was absolutely delighted to hear him say that. "That so?" she asked, as he reached down and swirled his fingers all around her hot, juicy opening.

"Oh, yeah. Can't you feel it? It's totally hungry for some nice, thick meat."

"Mmmmm, that's so true." Hekapoo replied, beginning to moan from Marco's priming fingers. "Feed it then. Give it all you've got."

Marco was more than ready, nice and hard from drinking from Hekapoo's lifespring of tingling pussy juice. He went up to give her another sweet, little kiss upon her lips, as he aligned his member to kiss upon her waiting lips below. He slid his head into her tender, freshly lubricated cunt and then kept going. Deeper...deeper...deeper he went, sliding into her hot, slippery flesh and making her moan as his stiff, unyielding meat stick slid farther into her body.

"Ohhhhh...Marco..." Hekapoo moaned, as her vaginal walls erupted with pleasure. She began feeling the contours of his cock, the ridge of his head and the steely shaft of his body, slip deep inside, as her hungry muscles began swallowing and tightening around him.

"Ooooh, yeah, Hekapoo." Marco moaned as his body met with hers and he was buried all the way inside. He did not delay his actions upon her, as he soon grabbed hold of her legs, behind her knees, suspending them in the air around him, and simply began slipping back out and shoving back in. Her hot, tender flesh was lovely, surrounding him with ever tightening glory, as he fucked and slipped himself into her body. They moaned together, constantly, Hekapoo with her sweet, tiny cries of pleasure, and, Marco with his low moans of silent, breathy, howling ecstasy.

"Oooh, you like that?" Marco teasingly queried as he sloppily pounded into her. "You like how I give it to your pussy like that, huh?" He huffed and panted, quickly fucking into her with ravenous abandon and filling the silent room with the most beautiful, slopping slaps of flesh on flesh.

"Ohhohhh yeah...Marcohh...ohhh...you're driving meehh...crazehhh!" Hekapoo groaned, a shimmering smile and a lovely blush crossing her face as she accepted his gift to her. He constantly satisfied her pussy with lots of hard, fast fucking, pumping his steely meat into her body with relentless fervor as he too was embroiled in the sea of absolute pleasure that consumed them. With him fucking her like that, it wasn't long before his meaty jackhammer shook the juice from her body and she began sprinkling a hot, steaming geyser of shimmering pussy juice all over him, this only caused him to excitedly fuck her harder and faster, making her scream, nearly crying with ecstasy as he slammed himself into her love canal. She was nice and tight and her pussy devoured him with absolute hunger, giving him extra incentive to simply plow into her body. With her tight, burning hole embracing him and swallowing him, it wasn't long after that until he too began blasting his load deep inside of her, filling her inner chambers with gobs of thick, lovely cum, giving her enough that, as he gave her a flurry of intense, single thrusts, his love lava began decorating his shaft and oozing out the sides of her blushing pussy's lips.

They had both climaxed, sure...but Marco was far from done with her. "...Nnnnghhh...ooh yeah...c'mere..." he called and pulled her up as he rolled backward to lay himself down. She was mounting him now, in complete control, and she was feeling him touch places inside her different than before...she liked that.

Hekapoo smiled, crawling forward with him still inside, so she could give him a nice, deep kiss, while her body began slamming down, hungrily, upon him below. She began fucking and pumping herself upon him, nice and hard, as his cock ignited new feelings and different pleasures from stroking and prodding upon the lower walls and other places that were hard to reach before. She released her kiss upon him as she needed much more air now, and she simply hovered over him with a winded, passionate, almost helpless look upon her face. She stared intensely into Marco's eyes, hoping he felt the same sort of insane, scorching pleasures she was feeling within her womb, as she pumped and pumped away, slushing and pounding herself into his body. "Hhahh...hhahhh...hhohhh...Marcohh...your cockhhh...feels so gooohhhd...ahhh..." she huffed and huffed, loving the feel of his solid, steely prick as it stirred her insides like a boiling cauldron. Soon enough, Hekapoo's enthusiasm for the art of good fucking pushed him to give a response of the same caliber. His eyes too glazed over with absolute helpless pleasure. His hands reached up and grasped her lovely, heaving breasts, and, he began meeting her thrust, pump for pump...slam for slam, sloshing his cock into the molten flesh of her pussy and causing a hot, sweaty, steaming feedback loop to complete between them, a heavy and direly impassioned conversation between their two burning bodies.

As their hot, little pumping session wove on, it seemed Marco was the one getting more fiery by the second, yet again. His thumbs began swizzling around Hekapoo's nipples, and his remaining fingers, palms included, began massaging in loving ripples into her large, bountiful breasts. Needless to say, Hekapoo loved that. In much, much heavier actions, Marco began fucking Hekapoo's pussy in double time, driving her absolutely crazy as he matched two thrusts into her, every time she rose and fell upon his body. He pumped into her body like a piston, a maddened engine that gave her pussy all the high octain fucking it needed, so he could begin juicing the love out of her body, yet again. Hekapoo's pussy was fucked...fucked...fucked hard into climax and she began spilling forth another river of burning love, all over Marco's body. "Ooooohhhh, yess, Hekapoo. I loove your cunt!" he moaned as he continued to take her, again and again.

Hekapoo could do nothing in definite answers and words, this time. She could only cry out in sweet, climactic moans and sing-song tunes that were definitely music to Marco's ears. She was finished for now...but Marco wasn't.

He soon rolled her back onto her back and commanded, "Turn around. I wanna take you from behind."

Hekapoo did as she was told, loving the strange, instrumental essence she was being played with. It was indeed as if she was a sexual instrument and he wanted to make her sing all her notes, taking advantage of every angle, every button, every method in which she could be played...and she wanted him to do it all to her. She threw a leg over Marco and barrel-rolled to rest on her knees and settled to cross her arms and rest them upon the arm rest before her. Although she made sure he never left her pussy, the fact that she couldn't see what he was doing to her added a new dimension to his actions.

He began to pump again into her body. The fact that her ass was angled up towards him didn't give him more access to different places, yet, it suddenly felt different inside. He held on to the sweet, lily white plains of her tender buttocks and thrust forward, again and again, giving her pussy sweet, tingly sensations that she hadn't felt before. It was as if there was a dance of fire and ice within the deepest recesses of her body, and she definitely loved every second of it. "Hhhahh...hhhahhh...ohmigash, Marcohh...ohhh...I love ehhtthhh..." she moaned constantly as he plowed into her body, again and again and again. Obviously, he loved it too.

In fact, Marco loved this position so much, especially since it made him feel like they were a pair of animals fucking in the wild, that he draped himself over her body, laying himself across her back, and began fucking deeper, at a new angle. "Ohhh!" Hekapoo moaned, sweetly and sharply, as Marco's hard, steely prick was now fucking right into her G-spot. Her tingles were now compiled with a hot, fiery sensation that began to overwhelm her whole body. Marco now passionately reached down and squeezed onto her excited pair of hefty tits for dear life, rocking himself deeply into her body and stirring her pussy up as if he was summoning a storm with his manly, magic wand. Such a thing couldn't be closer to the truth, as they both absolutely loved the pleasure they were getting from each other.

Yet, again, it seemed Marco was piloting this ride and Hekapoo who was gliding its steel railing. In a hard, crazed motion, Marco pulled back to settle upon his back, himself beneath Hekapoo, ending with her resting atop his chest, while he still fucked her from beneath. He still passionately squeezed her breasts, having them overflow his hands, and even began twining his legs around hers, making her feel bound, trapped, and making her feel as if he didn't want her to get away. He held her in place now, fucking and fucking, hard and fast into her pussy and juicing the last drops of love she had out of her flesh. "HAHHHHH...AHHHH...OHHHGHHHAHHHHDDD!" Hekapoo screamed and shuddered as he fucked and fucked all the love punch she had out of her body, with Marco enjoying the fact that they fit together like spoons. He plowed and pounded into her pussy with good, hard, unrelenting fucking, giving it to her like a living jackhammer and keeping her still, within his clutches, until he'd finished having his way with her.

"Ohhhhyehhhsss, Hekapoooohh...I loooove your puseeeeehhh! I'm gonnah keep fucking it forevvvehhrrrr!" Marco moaned and moaned, his merciless cock taking her and taking her, pounding into her cunt so he could extract every ounce of pleasure he could out of her and thrusting himself ever forward into his own glorious climax. "Aghhhhyeahhhhh!" Marco finally groaned and began gushing a river of cum deep into her love chamber, yet, he neither stopped nor slowed, nor did he ease in his intensity. He continued to pound into her, hard and fast, again and again, even until hot, shimmering droplets of cum and pussy juice began flying about the room from his hard, relentless fucking. He juiced her pussy and filled her up, cumming again and again, pounding into her pussy again and again, until he nearly passed out, dizzy and spent, from all his good, hard, passionate fucking.

They laid atop each other like a cooked lasagna; steamy, hot, layered, and ooey gooey as hell. This was all well and good...especially since they just couldn't move a muscle.

"Hahhhh...hhhhahhhh...goddamnit, Marco...You're a fucking animal..." Hekapoo barely managed to say, as she oozed across her meaty man toy like a fresh layer of melted mozzarella. She took her ease, nearly swimming and backstroking all over his chest, so she could get one, single, solitary kiss of finishing passion in, albeit at a fairly awkward angle.

"Heh...hehehehhh..." Marco giggled...barely, as he wrapped and crossed his arms with hers, about her breasts, in a beautifully sculpted embrace from behind. "...Damn right, cutie." He huffed on, "I am...a fucking...animalhhh..."

They settled in, silent and spent, engaging in a nice, long, sloppy kiss that seemed to go on forever. They ate of each other's lips and drank each other's living, loving breath, moaning and giggling, all while Marco was still buried inside Hekapoo's sizzling snatch.

"Mmm..." Hekapoo moaned, soon letting her lips go from his to ask, "...You're not just gonna fuck and run, are you?"

"...Who said anything about running?" Marco replied, slightly tightening his embrace around her body and renewing his coil of legs around hers.

Hekapoo giggled and smiled in reply.

"I'm gonna keep you, now, so I can fuck you for the rest of my life." Marco said, and Hekapoo practically melted in his arms.

Marco began playfully thrusting into Hekapoo's body, once again, lightly and pleasurably, in an attempt to begin a new fuck session, but...

...They soon heard the familiar jingling, interdimensional chime of a body coming through a portal. Apparently, someone forgot to 'lock the door' behind them.

"...M...Marco?" Star said, shocked at the sight seen before her. "He...Hekapoo...too?!"

She was, least be to say...infuriated...and jealous as hell.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to release this part. My batteries needed, um...recharging, heheheh.

Hope you love where this is going. Stay tuned for more twists and turns and definitely more sexy adventures!

Again...another friendly reminder...

If you like what you see, please consider becoming a patron at the obvious site, under my name /demoncasket.

Please help keep my lights on, my net active, and my fingers flying!

A'outrance!


	19. Chapter 5-1 - Shooting for Star

.

Author's note:

Sorry, ladies n gents, for the looooong wait.

Between my allergies kicking my ass royally for the better part of the month, my cooling interest in Star, due to the hiatus, and debating on two branches of storyline that I was deciding to take from here, it was a struggle to put this part out.

The story was originally going to take a different route than the one I settled, but, it felt too redundant and kinda boring for me. I had to keep it interesting for myself, so, I hope you like where everything's going.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and, again, if you like what you see, please consider becoming a patron, at the obvious site that I'm not allowed to put on here, /demoncasket.

Thanks for your consideration.

.

..

...Now Loading...

..

.

* * *

Chapter 5.1

Shooting For Star

"Uaghhh..." Star sighed as she finally mounted the top step of the porch and drooped before the doorway. She was home, worn and weary from a long, girl's day out and weakly smiled at the prospect of even more fun in the sun, tomorrow. She knocked on the door, singing, "Helo-ohhh!" to whomever would answer, which, naturally, happened to be Mrs. Diaz.

"Why, helooo, Star. How was your day?" Angie asked, as she bowed slightly with her big, bright smile and both hands clasped before her. She looked so wonderfully mother-esque that it warmed Star's heart.

However, something made Star want to recoil in slight disgust as she got into Mrs. Diaz's presence. She didn't want to say it, to spare her feelings, but, Mrs. Diaz was a little ripe. The musky smell of sweat (and sweet, wet, endless sex) somewhat hit Star's nose, unexpectedly yet expectedly, as she noticed Angie was still wearing her robe. Yet, in that moment of inspection, she realized that, if she just lazed around in her robe, all day, her aroma wouldn't be so, well...pungent. Had she been working out? "...O...oh! It was, uh, awesome, eheh! I'm really tired, but, it was waaaay fun." Star finally said, when she noticed she was asked a question and didn't answer for several, awkward seconds.

Star and Angie struck up a light conversation, as the two of them drifted into the livingroom. They spoke of the things the girls did at the mall, what they talked about, and, especially, what they were going to do tomorrow. Angie even agreed, with great enthusiasm, to drive and chaperone for them, as she'd love to catch some sun and sand herself. But, despite the cheery banter and giggles, Star was still intrigued about Mrs. Diaz's funky...yet bewitching scent. Sure, it was off-putting, but, hidden within the layers was a lovely, manly musk. Along with the traces of masculine pheromones that teased at Star's mewnan senses was a thick, heady, starchy scent. She recognized it from somewhere before, and she really, really liked it. In fact...it was making her a little moist. As for where she'd experienced it before, she just couldn't say.

"Well this has been a coool chat, Mrs. Diaz, but, I really gotta hit the straw, 'n maybe you should too. We got a big day ahead of us!" Star muttered, cheerfully but fairly uncoordinated in her terms, as she tactically retreated towards the stairs. She seriously needed to get off on something, ASAP.

"Oh, you're so true, Star. Maybe I'll hit the hay, just after prepping some sandwiches for tomorrow." Angie replied.

Star had to admit, assuming she gave herself one hell of a workout during the day, Mrs. Diaz had STAMINA.

"Sounds goo-ood!" Star sang as she rounded the lower landing of the stairway and began trotting out of Angie's sight. Her pussy was steaming for some relief, right now. She just didn't know why. In fact, she was so distracted that she didn't even notice the scaly patchwork of hearts that were beginning to form upon her arms.

Star felt relieved, being out of Angie's personal space and that damnable musk that so wafted from her body. As she slowly ascended the stairway, she kept trying to recall why it affected her so.

It was here, just crossing mid-way upon the steps, that her situation sparked a memory from not too long ago...

Star was on her way down the stairs, at the time, when she heard a slight chorus of bubbly giggles erupting from both Angie and Raphael, who were in the kitchen. With a strange vibe slithering across her skin, Star decided to look first, before she barged in on them. She saw Angie serving herself dressed up and open upon the kitchen island like a fresh, holiday turkey, legs spread wide open, while Raphael tongued and tasted her, unmercifully.

"Hmmhmhmhmhmhm...oh! Heheh! Oh, that's the spot, hahahaha." Angie giggled while Mr. Diaz joyfully ate her out.

"Ohh, heheh, it most certainly is!" Raphael replied, giggling too, while he licked through her folds and danced his tongue around her clitoris.

After a long conversation of moans and giggles, they naturally progressed into some good, hard fucking, with Raphael giving Angie the business like a charging bull. Already undressed from the waist down, and hard as a rock, Mr. Diaz slid himself home, deep into Angie's pussy, and swiftly began pounding into her as the hot, hard sex machine that he truly was.

"Ohh, honey, heheh, I'm glad jou gave me my fa-vor-ite dish!" Mr. Diaz began jokingly, giggling along with Angie, as he pounded and pounded away at her pussy.

"Ohh, hohohh...and what might that be, dear?" Angie played along.

"Hchhot...meat...pie!" he replied, and they laughed happily at his cheesy joke, all the while, he was fucking harder and faster into Angie's hot, tender, yet tightening twat.

They pounded and banged all across the kitchen, in various, gorgeously sculpted positions, all while naughtily smiling and struggling to keep their moans and panting down. Even Star had to join in, touching herself secretively upon the steps as she watched the best sex show she had ever seen, glad that she played upon her instincts and didn't move to puncture the atmosphere and romance between Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. On the finish, Mr. Diaz came a river into Angie's pussy, hearty enough to make it drizzle down her thighs and pool some, upon the kitchen floor below, yet, the 'finish' did not end it, as, in the very next moment, Angie slipped the hot, overcooked sausage out of her juicy cunt, switched places and pressed Raphael's back against the counter, and popped his sensitive meat stick into her hungry, tight, twistingly wild, ravenously sucking mouth, imprisoning him there and torturing him with good, hard pleasure, until he came a second time, within...and without her mouth, painting her face with lovely, luscious gobs of pearly spunk.

Star's actions had halted completely by then and she looked with shock and awe upon the burningly passionate couple. (This was, of course, after she had squirted a few times, each climax more intense than the last.) It was...beautiful, to say the least, even as she watched the giggling pair give a final kiss and clean up, feeling as if they'd gotten away with murder. They'd gone through the whole nine yards of sweet, hot, couple's sex, in the middle of the day, seemingly undetected, in a full house, and no one was the wiser...or at least they thought it was so.

"...Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz..." Star said to herself then, still overcome by the incredible spectacle that befell her. "...You guys are...somethin' else!"

When she was sure the air was clear, she went ahead and invited herself down to have a chat and a snack with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Then again, perhaps the air was not so clear, after all. The same thick, creamy funk of freshly pulled cum from a man's cock still lay heavy in the surrounding atmosphere. She smelled the gross yet curious musk, wondering what it would be like to be in Angie's place.

'That's it.' Star thought, confirming to herself, as she continued her trudging trek up the stairway. Mrs. Diaz had been fucking someone, long and hard, throughout the day, and was now wearing him with such casual grace that it nearly shocked Star to the core...even though she might have considered doing the same, herself, especially in considering WHO she might have been fucking.

Star thought it might be some stranger, sure, but, she didn't know Angie to be the cheating type, even though she was quite the playful gal. Come to think of it, there were a few familiar musks and colognes that traced off Mrs. Diaz's body with such a pleasantness, she felt like giving her...or Marco, a hug. The thought then stabbed Star right in the face, as her feet touched down upon the landing of the top floor...she had been fucking Marco...lots.

"Nnnnoh waaaaay!" she whispered in a screech to herself, disbelief making her body crumple slightly. Come to think of it, again, the same warm essences had also been not only whiffed but sensed by Star, at the clothing store, and especially at the theatre...around Janna. She traced then, over the muffled sound of a male voice within the confines of the dressing room, and the same essences that were wafting off her body for the rest of the day. The same warm scents seem to have been worn by Jackie, teasing Star all day without her knowing it. Marco had been there, after all...just not with Star, and it was now driving her mad with envy.

She wanted some of him, now, and began concocting methods in which to take him.

All the while, she still didn't notice the growing scalework of hearts, beginning to cover her body.

Pacing back and forth within her room, Star was brooding over what exactly to do, in an attempt to woo or seduce Marco. This was more than awkward for her, of course, because it hadn't exactly been in her repertoire to hit on boys. More over...she was slightly more used to boys hitting on her.

"Black, white, bomb initiation!" She suddenly proclaimed, while spinning in a pirouette and then swinging her glowing wand towards the ground like a sword. A magical burst of clouds formed from the ground around her, and, when it was clear, she was wearing a skimpy, seductive, French maid outfit and was balancing a small, silver tray with a glass of water upon the fingertips of her left hand, as she held it above her left shoulder. Her hair was done in cute, puffy pigtails and she smiled, feeling extra sexy...and then her smile faded and she brought the tray down, hugging it about her chest level, and toppling the water all over herself. "No...that won't work." she said to herself, "Why the heck would I wanna be bringing him a glass of water anyway? I never do that. Besides, I don't think the old 'clumsy maid' routine would work on him."

She tossed the platter and glass somewhere off to her left and blasted it with her wand, turning it into a lovely swarm of pastel butterflies. She stomped on over to her bed and flung herself into it, quickly afterward, utterly frustrated that, even though she knew him well, she didn't quite know how to get 'into' him. She started easing some stress by chewing on her wand, even lifting up her cute, little maid skirt and began stirring her moistening lips up with ease, since she was wearing no panties. After a while, this became fairly counterproductive, as she soon found herself closing her eyes, kissing all over her wand and imagining it was various bits and pieces of Marco's physique, and started picturing them in a nice, steamy 69, with her finger playing as Marco's tongue. "Mmmmm...nnnnnnnNNNNGAHH!" she nearly screamed, angered. "Why is this so difficult?!" she groaned, as she just couldn't figure out a way in. Then, half giving up and half realizing that she was going about this all wrong, she decided a different approach.

Star tossed herself up and off the bed, leaping towards the closet. After breaching the swinging double doors, she used her wand to magically blast herself out and dry from her maid outfit, stripping down to bare skin, and then began rummaging through her special dresses to retrieve one in particular: her Blood Moon Ball dress. Recalling how Marco reacted, she knew he'd be...sympathetic to her, in that one.

Simply planning to ask him if he'd 'help her out with something, she slipped it on and then walked on over to the magic mirror to see herself, which she did...as well as the large tufts of heart-shaped foliage that were sprouting from her body and all across every surface that was supposed to be bare skin.

Star gasped, utterly panicking. "Marco!" she screamed and ran straight for his room. "Marco! Marcomarcomarcomarco!" she huffed and chugged like a locomotive, as she sprinted across the hallway and burst through Marco's door. "Help mmmm...huh?" Star started to call out, but, shock and confusion soon choked her worries, as she found that Marco's room had a mysterious occupant that wasn't him. Namely, a portal...Hekapoo's portal.

"How did...this get here?" Star asked herself, as she circled the swirling torrent of interdimensional energy. Thinking that Marco might be in trouble, she stiffened her lower lip (making her look like a cute, blonde pug), clutched her wand, and marched on through, prepared to brave whatever would be faced on the other side.

...

What WAS on the other side halted her in her tracks.

"...M...Marco?" Star said, shocked at the sight seen before her. "He...Hekapoo...too?!"

She was, least be to say...infuriated...and jealous as hell.

Star stood in the midst of Hekapoo's somewhat dungeon-like domicile, leering with seething envy at Hekapoo as she lay on top of Marco, stuck like a pig on a spit, upon Marco's large, meaty cock. And, situations not helping in the least, it was the big, muscley, warrior Marco that was giving it to her.

She felt like screaming, yet she didn't. She was angry at him for reasons she couldn't explain, even enough for her widely lowered jaw to shake in its place, and also, for one of her eyes to twitch rapidly. She felt like he was fucking just about every girl around but her. She wanted in. She wanted him inside of her, and she was all but bursting at the seams for it.

...And the pun was more than fitting for her next actions.

Whether she wanted to or not, her emotions burned and boiled up inside of her, causing her skin to quickly pop, all over, with purple hearts, as if she was a quickly heating bag of popcorn.

Marco slid Hekapoo, with a slight grunt, off his body. "S...Star?" he muttered, as Star began glowing with a strange, bright, purple aura. There was a quick, sudden, violent pop, like that of a bursting baloon, with Star's candescence shedding forth like a nova. Both Hekapoo and Marco got knocked up and off the couch. Hekapoo ended up spinning off towards an upper balcony while Marco slammed into the back wall.

Marco couldn't say for Hekapoo, but, he was certainly dazed out of his mind. He was beginning to drift unconscious, due to the impact and some more than reasonable fatigue finally settling into his body from a long day's 'work'.

However as his sight dimmed, he was able to catch a glimpse of Star in her butterfly form...next to another figure, cloaked in shade, due to Star's luminescence. It was NOT Hekapoo. The figure was too tall and slender. It also had a tail.

"I'd like to thank you again, boy, for your assistance." a foreboding, familiar, and menacing male voice of dull yet intelligent sounding tone gloated. "And give my regards to Tom, for me."

Just as he fell unconscious and lost all motor functions, Marco saw the figure do...something to Star, but couldn't make it out.

With his conscious moments and breath, he suddenly realized who it was that had suddenly intruded upon their lives.

"...Toffeeehhh..." Marco huffed and then slumped to the floor. He stretched out an arm, wanting to intervene, but, it only dropped as his eyes closed and his body shut down on him.

* * *

Deleted/Extended scene:

Soo...this is here, because, I got carried away with what I was seeing with this part and I wanted to blow it up, heheh. The section of the chapter with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz was supposed to only be a glance-over, but, heh, as you can see, the images in my head got a little too juicy for me to not put down. It's kinda raw and unchecked for errors, but, still, hope ya like it.

Enjoy!

Star felt relieved, being out of Angie's personal space and that damnable musk that so wafted from her body. As she slowly ascended the stairway, she kept trying to recall why it affected her so.

It was here, just crossing mid-way upon the steps, that her situation sparked a memory from not too long ago...

Star was on her way down the stairs, at the time, when she heard a slight chorus of bubbly giggles erupting from both Angie and Raphael, who were in the kitchen. With a strange vibe slithering across her skin, Star decided to look first, before she barged in on them. She saw Angie serving herself dressed up and open upon the kitchen island like a fresh, holiday turkey, legs spread wide open, while Raphael tongued and tasted her, unmercifully. She had her legs trussed up into the air, holding herself at the ankles, while Mr. Diaz spread her wet, rosy pussy with his thumbs and forefingers, flicking and sliding his tongue, deep and stroking, all over her tasty treat.

"Hmmhmhmhmhmhm...oh! Heheh! Oh, that's the spot, hahahaha." Angie said while Mr. Diaz danced tongue twisters around her lovely, swollen clitoris.

"Ohh, heheh, it most certainly is!" Raphael replied, giggling too, while he licked through her folds and even stroked into the hot, tasty confines of her little love hole.

After a long conversation of moans and giggles, they naturally progressed into some good, hard fucking, with Raphael giving Angie the business like a charging bull. Already undressed from the waist down, and hard as a rock, Mr. Diaz slid himself home, deep into Angie's pussy, and swiftly began pounding into her as the hot, hard sex machine that he truly was.

"Ohh, honey, heheh, I'm glad jou gave me my fa-vor-ite dish!" Mr. Diaz began jokingly, giggling along with Angie, as he pounded and pounded away at her pussy.

"Ohh, hohohh...and what might that be, dear?" Angie played along.

"Hchhot...meat...pie!" he replied, and they laughed happily at his cheesy joke...all the while, he was fucking harder and faster into Angie's hot, tender, yet tightening twat.

They banged away, just there, hard and fast like this upon the kitchen island for a while, then, Mr. Diaz pulled Angie up off the surface and let her hug her legs around his body, while he fucked and fucked into her juicy flesh, standing. "Oh jesssss, my dear. I loohhve this pussee of jours. It's like a candy store, open johst for me!" Raphael nearly sang as they made the most beautiful, slopping slaps between their bodies, all caused by the collision and satisfaction of flesh on flesh.

"Ohhh, sweetie! Let your cock take it all! I don't want a single 'candy' uneaten!" Angie sang back, loving the strong, manly way he pounded and pounded into her pleasure sparked pussy.

"Jour wich is my command!" Raphael said and brought Angie to the counter to get in one of her favorite positions.

She got down off this hulking beast of a man and temporarily relieved her pussy of its occupant. She turned and placed her forearms down, her large, lovely booty beckoning to Raphael as she stuck it out for him. She looked behind, sweetly smiling at him, and awaited his approach. With little time spent away, he came forward and slid himself back into her juicy lips and hungry cunt to begin stroking and banging deep into her body, now making her sing and chirp her pleasure like a gorgeous songbird. He grabbed onto her breasts from behind and playfully pinched at her nipples, fondling them and cupping them, while his nice, thick ramrod of meat continued to pleasure her below.

"Ohhh, yhhessss, my darling...fuck my pussy...fuck it good for meeeehh..." Angie half whispered and moaned, loving all the tingly, fiery feelings her love machine was giving her. Mr. Diaz fucked her long and hard in this position, all while Star watched from the blind, touching herself as she witnessed this spectacle of raw, uninhibited passion.

She had already cum once, fingering deep into her steaming twat, with another climax on the way. This time, it was even more intense than the last, and she had to bite down upon her bottom lip, groaning "Nnnnnnnnnnggggggggh!" while she splashed upon the stairs. It all seemed endless, both the lovely show of the Diaz's going at it like rabbits, and Star, stroking, schlicking, and flicking herself, as if she was joining the party.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had progressed by then to a somewhat reversed position from before. With one leg up upon Raphael's shoulder and one leg planted upon the floor, Angie leaned back against the counter and had her legs spread in an open scissors while her hot, little bush got fed lots and lots of cock in between. It was certain by now that Mr. Diaz was apt to blow his load, as his pounding pace was fast and excited, and his groans were hard and constant. He clenched his teeth and began pounding harder and deeper than before, soon giving a few good, final thrusts, burying himself deep inside Mrs. Diaz's pussy, and spilling his seed inside of her.

"Hhoh!...HHoh!...Hhhhoh!..." he huffed and moaned, fucking her with quick, single shots, as he gushed and gushed, filling Angie's insides so much that it began drizzling out of her lips and all the way down her thighs, to pool in places beneath their love.

"Ohh, yes, my darling. Fill me up! Fill your little pastry with that good, sugar cream." Angie moaned, loving the feel of his warm, molten lava drip down her body, as if he was filling and covering her with his love.

...

...This seemed to awaken a new hunger within her.

Turning wild, like a pouncing tiger, she suddenly pulled her leg off of him and slipped him out of her body. She then switched places with her bewildered hubby, forcing his back against the kitchen counter...before she dropped to a squat and shoved his red, hot, overcooked sausage into her mouth, for a sweet, creamy snack.

"Oghhhohhhhh..." Mr. Diaz moaned, hard, unyielding pleasure erupting from his cock and spreading all through his body.

Mrs. Diaz was taking him with good, hard, swift, twisting sucks, wild and pleasurous, as if she her mouth was taming a bucking bronco. She sucked off all the tasty cream and sweet pussy juice they had made together and was still eating him with senseless abandon. "Mmmmmm...mmMmm...Mmm...MMMMMMmmmm!" she cooed, loving all she was taking, while she fucked and swallowed him with her mouth. Soon, her hands came into play, with one gently massaging his pair of delicate balls and the other pumping in lock-suck with her tight, hungry mouth. Sometimes, she stopped to polish his sensitive head with her tongue, capturing the little, fleshy bonbon with her hungry lips and twirling in hard, spinning strokes with her merciless tongue, around and around its broad surface, while her hand pumped and pumped, fast and furiously, upon his still hard, captive shaft.

"Oghh! M...my dear! Dih...did I do someting wrong?!" Raphael asked, clenching his teeth between every word. "Whhhaeee do you...oughhh...devour me so?!"

"Noohhh, my dear, sweet...tasty Raphael...mmmmmmmmm...ohhh, you did everything...right!" Angie replied, returning to her torrent of maddening suckage, swallowing every inch of tasty manhood she could fit down her throat.

She took him there, imprisoned in place, making him grip the countertop with his claws, while she ate and ate all the meat she could take, within her devilishly tight, monstrous mouth. "MMmmmmm...mmmmmm...MMMMMmmmm..." she moaned, blissfully, like a quiet blender, sucking and sucking upon him, wildly twisting her kiss, plunging herself upon him, pumping him rapidly, again and again, until he had no choice but to cum...cum...cum, hot, passionate loads deep into her throat. She even popped him out of her mouth and kept pumping and pumping, making him paint her face with luscious, lovely, pearly gobs of passionate cum, his love written in pen, straight from his reservoir and all across her cheeks and decorating in droplets across her ruby, red lips.

Star's actions had halted completely by then and she looked with shock and awe upon the burningly passionate couple. (This was, of course, after she had squirted a few times, each climax more intense than the last.) It was...beautiful, to say the least, even as she watched the giggling pair give a final kiss and clean up, feeling as if they'd gotten away with murder. They'd gone through the whole nine yards of sweet, hot, couple's sex, in the middle of the day, seemingly undetected, in a full house, and no one was the wiser...or at least they thought it was so.

"...Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz..." Star said to herself then, still overcome by the incredible spectacle that befell her. "...You guys are...somethin' else!"

When she was sure the air was clear, she went ahead and invited herself down to have a chat and a snack with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Then again, perhaps the air was not so clear, after all. The same thick, creamy funk of freshly pulled cum from a man's cock still lay heavy in the surrounding atmosphere. She smelled the gross yet curious musk, wondering what it would be like to be in Angie's place...

Hope you enjoyed!

A'outrance!


	20. Faux-Finale

Ahkay, so...what is this thing...?

I really hate to admit this, but, once again, I have to throw in the towel, at least for now. I've run out of gas for this story.

For the past month or so, I've been banging my head against the wall to try and further and finish up here, but, I've run out of passion and my mind keeps rejecting my want to go on. Right now, I hate how my words are coming out and it's getting nauseating to try to go on, so, here the story stands, lukewarm and somewhat abandoned.

I'm hoping that, after the beginning of the next season (the movie set), I'll have fresh heat to finish up, but, until I feel the fire again, this project is on a kind of hiatus. Sorry, to all following with enthusiasm.

Buuut, I still wanna kinda dust off here, so, not wanting to spoil the ending of the current line, should I wish to return and finish it, I'll instead cap up this story by telling y'all about the original ending I had planned.

Originally, Toffee wasn't going to make an appearance. What would happen instead was that Star, upon breaching the portal and finding Marco with yet another girl, explodes and knocks them out.

Upon waking up, Marco finds 'full mewberty' Star giving him a royal suck and basically drinking all the love juice she could possibly get from him. To illustrate what's going on here, Star has stuck both Marco and Hekapoo to the ceiling of Hekapoo's tower and has them both dangling by long, sticky vines of her...um...butter webs? So, basically, Star has Hekapoo and especially Marco, dangling upside down, while she drains Marco's balls of all his precious man juices. She sucks and then fucks him for hours, mindlessly, with Marco unable to do a single thing about but take it all, until Hekapoo is finally able to break free of her bindings. Star, satiated by gallons of Marco's cum, finally starts returning to normal, yet, the situation goes from bad to worse, as Hekapoo drops down to the floor, takes Marco's scissors, and, uses them to portal hop above Star and tackle her.

Obviously, she just plain wants to kill Star, but, Marco talks her out of it.

Hekapoo then takes a hint and asks if Marco has feelings for Star. Marco says they're friends, but, Hekapoo reads more deeply into his statement and starts feeling a bit jealous and devious. She throws a half of Marco's scissors through the vines that bound him, cutting him down, and then uses the second half to open a portal, right where he was landing. Marco falls through the portal and finds himself in a windy, desert wasteland. Looking back up at the portal, he then sees a small hoard of Hekapoo clones stream out after him. It immediately reminds him of his first encounter with Hekapoo and he admits that he knew what was coming...another long, grueling quest.

One of the clones began cutting another ring of portals through which all the clones escaped, and then, Hekapoo's voice streamed down to him from the first, unreachable portal, saying, "If you love her so much...why don't you rescue her?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!"

"Same old quest, huh?! How original!" Marco replies.

"Oh, no," Hekapoo retorts, "much more fun than that. You'll have to fuck us all at once, to find me."

"How'm I supposed to do that?!" Marco yells back at her insane demand.

"...Not my problem." she replies, and closes the portal.

From there, Marco trudges on, into a strange yet familiar wasteland, on a quest to save Star from Hekapoo.

I was considering throwing in a yuri scene or so here to illustrate what Hekapoo was doing with Star, for as long as she was captive with Hekapoo. Never decided though.

Anyways, flash forward to when Marco tries to get her back...

It is possibly a month to a year, I didn't fully decide, of lapsed time by the time he gets back to Hekapoo's tower.

Marco has learned many things and gained many powers, including time manipulation, cloning, tentacle growth and use, stealth and hiding spells, possession, hypnotism, seduction, mesmerism, and possibly a few other things that I'm forgetting. Long story short, he is able to capture each of Hekapoo's clones, gang fuck them with clones and fill all their holes at once with some nice, pumping tentacle action, and then screw the living fuck out of the real Hekapoo, until she gives and lets Star go. Star and Marco finally get Marco's scissors back and Marco escorts her back to Earth. Of course...he leaves a good amount of clones behind with Hekapoo for...amusement reasons. Hekapoo was very, very pleased.

Back on Earth, Star gets misty, when they get back to her room, and feels all mushy inside, over Marco rescuing her. They have a nice, warm, slow, and long awaited sex session in the moonlight, taking up most of the evening, and they fall asleep with Marco still inside of her.

The next day comes and all of them pack up and depart for a nice, fun filled day of sun and sand, at the beach. Marco uses even more of his powers on the girls, to please them all at once.

He surfs and screws with Jackie on a surfboard, pulls Janna off to a private cove to fill all her holes at once, introduces Angie to mature Marco and satiates his thirst for some hot, milfy goodness, and has another nice, romantic session of love making with Star, at a waterfall. They day goes extremely well and all the girls were stealthily satisfied with none the wiser of the other.

The next day after that, Marco gives a visit to Tom, who has seduced Britney Wong and has her as a sex slave, after a long, arduous date and a slip of the last candy bar he had. While they both screw Britney to bits, Tom and Marco swap stories, over Tom's seduction of Britney and Marco's whole adventure over Hekapoo and Star. Things seem to have ended well, in Marco's favor. In fact, things have gone so well with him that, with all his new powers and Tom's seemingly growing franchise of seductive candy lines, Marco suggests that they take their business and adventures elsewhere.

Tom thinks that Marco is only suggesting locations on his known Earth. Marco realigns Tom's vision by suggesting...other Earths. Plainly spoken...parallel dimensions or universes.

Tom likes.

He even suggests playing some interesting games with Marco, with either he or Tom playing villain, both of them playing bad, bad boys, or both of them uplifting the situation of other poor, unfortunate losers...which Tom used to consider Marco to be.

Needless to say, the game was on.

So, although the story within Star's universe ended here, there was no telling where they would end up next.

Semi-Fin.

Whew...that was a bit exhausting, just summarizing.

I don't know how the hell I was planning to finish all that up, with my track record. (And this was the shorter one...) I really need to stop doing this to myself, lol.

Eeeenyways, why I'm giving a faux wrap-up to the story is because I wanted to get on with others. I didn't like the feeling that, in the back of my head, I've left yet another one unfinished. Also, when I start telling of capers between Tom and Marco in other dimensions, I'd like newcomers to know just exactly how this came to be. And, yeah, that's where I plan to go next with this.

So, if you wanna find out where this goes, with Tom and Marco's excellent adventures, heheh, feel free to like me as an author to keep up with my alerts, and, as always, if you like what you see...or, what I'm helping you see, lol, please consider supporting me as a patron, on the obvious website with a /demoncasket at the end.

A'outrance.

D.


End file.
